Memory
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Masihkah kautunggu kata cinta dariku jika lidahku sudah terlalu kelu dalam menyebut namamu? / Dalam gamang kau tetap kunanti. Dalam sepi kau terus kurindui. Dan dalam diam ini hanya dirimulah yang selalu kucintai... [An Akashi x OC x Midorima story]
1. Chapter 1

Birunya cakrawala, ditambah mentari yang mengintip malu dari balik awan itu semakin mempercantik guguran bunga sakura yang menghujani jalanan ini. Terbebas dari belenggu sang tangkai, helaian merah muda itu pun mengalir begitu lembut—satu demi satu. Saling berkelompok—menari bersama angin, hingga kini menghilang ke angkasa yang tak terbatas.

Ini mungkin terdengar sedikit menggelikan. Tapi jika boleh jujur, semua pemandangan indah ini mengingatkanku akan adegan-adegan romantis yang umumnya ditemukan pada _anime_ atau _manga_ - _manga shoujo_.

Pertemuan yang berlanjut pada kisah percintaan dengan latar guguran bunga sakura... bukankah itu kombinasi yang cukup klise?

Bukan berarti aku membenci perpaduan cantik nan manis itu tentu saja.

Berbicara tentang bunga sakura... menurutku, keanggunan yang memabukkan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Dan seperti punguk yang menatap bulan penuh damba, tak jarang pula kudapati diriku ini berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Menghentikan segala aktivitas duniawi hanya untuk menikmati pesonanya dalam keheningan.

Sakura adalah obat penenang dalam dunia tanpa warnaku. Dan jika pada akhirnya aku harus berubah menjadi pecandu yang tenggelam dalam khayalan semu, biarlah... kupikir, rasa melakonlis yang dihasilkannya tak akan memperparah kekosongan hatiku.

Tapi tentu saja, manusia boleh berpendapat sesukanya, namun takdirlah yang akhirnya berbicara. Dan seperti sapuan angin yang tiba-tiba menggugurkan kelopak bunga sakura, hidupku yang sebelumnya hambar pun seketika mendapat warna baru yang membuatnya berbeda.

Hingga di sinilah aku akhirnya. Terjebak dalam adegan klise yang cukup sering kutemui dalam karya penuh romansa itu. Dengan patuh—mengikuti skenario Sang Maha Kuasa tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Meski mungkin saja, kisahku tak akan semanis fiksi-fiksi yang sering kubaca.

Kau tahu? Lucu ketika kurasa hidupku akan tenang-tenang saja—meski dengan abu-abu sebagai warna latarnya—dan semua itu hancur seketika ketika sosokmu menerjang tanpa aba-aba.

Menggelikan... ketika dirimu—yang nyatanya tak sengaja kutemui di senja kala itu terus-menerus menghantui pikiranku. Tanpa jeda, terus bersenada seiring deru napas yang selalu kujaga.

Hari berganti, minggu terlewati, hingga bulan pun berlalu dalam tahun-tahun penuh sepi.

Dan bagaikan lingkar nestapa yang tiada henti, di detik ini pun masih tetap sama. Kau yang berada di depanku, berjalan bersisian dengan temanmu itu.

Sedang aku hanya mampu terdiam di sini. Selalu mengamati punggung tegapmu dari balik tirai merah jambu yang indah ini—tanpa suara. Meski kau tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku, sekalipun kau tak tahu aku selalu mengamatimu.

Ya, tentu saja aku tahu...

Bodoh jikalau mengira teriakan jantungku yang bertalu menyebut namamu ini cukup untuk membuatmu sadar akan kehadiranku.

Begitu bodoh sampai-sampai aku hanya terdiam tanpa sedikit pun berusaha untuk menggapaimu.

Sangat bodoh. Karena memasrahkan hatiku padamu, yang bahkan tak tahu sedalam apa perasaanku untukmu.

Dan di balik topeng senyuman ini pun hatiku terus menjerit pilu akan semua kebodohanku itu.

Hingga kau tahu? Pada akhirnya rasa kosong di hatiku—yang kupikir akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang _stagnan_ di hidupku—pun berkembang menjadi lubang hitam akibat kepengecutanku ini.

Jujur... ini memang menyedihkan. Ketika aku lebih memilih mengagumimu dari balik bayangan ini, entah sampai kapan.

" _Dalam gamang kau tetap kunanti. Dalam sepi kau terus kurindui. Dan dalam diam ini hanya dirimulah yang selalu kucintai."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Akashi x OC, Midorima x OC, with a little bit of Nijimura x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** 'not' so proudly presents...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memory**

 **[A Story between Us]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

"A-aku menyukaimu, Aihara-senpai. Tolong jadilah pacarku!"

Suasana kantin yang sebelumnya ramai akan aktivitas siswa kelaparan pun mendadak sunyi setelah kalimat tadi terucap dengan lantang. Tak ada lagi obrolan ringan yang sebelumnya menambah hiruk-pikuk pada jam makan siang itu. Semua rutinitas seakan terhenti sejenak. Dan fokus berpasang-pasang mata itu pun mengarah pada seorang siswa berambut cokelat tua yang kini tengah berdiri gugup di depan sebuah meja—tempat di mana dua orang gadis berada.

Aihara Yuki—gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan 'pernyataan cinta' itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada novel di genggamannya. Memandang sekilas pada sahabatnya yang kini sibuk tersedak, ia sodorkan _chocolate milkshake_ miliknya yang disambut dengan gumaman, " _thanks..._ " sebelum akhirnya menatap sang tersangka utama—seorang _kouhai_ —yang telah membuat pernyataan menghebohkan tadi.

Helaaan napas pelan pun terlepas dari bibir gadis itu. Menutup bacaannya setelah menyelipkan pembatas buku, gadis berambut hitam itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ditatapnya sang _kouhai_ dalam diam—yang kini terlihat makin gemetar—sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewatinya, menuju meja berisi lima orang pria yang juga tengah menatap gerak-gerik Aihara Yuki dengan perhatian. Lima orang, di mana salah satunya tengah menyandang senyum mengejek ketika gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

Dan kali ini bisik-bisik pun pecah mewarnai penjuru kantin sekolah.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan sepertimu ini datang kemari, eh? Bukankah kau ada urusan lain yang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu?"

Dua pasang mata berwarna kelabu itu saling menatap, satu dengan tatapan meremehkan, satu lagi dengan pandangan datar yang terlihat sedikit bosan.

"Kau tahu benar alasanku datang kemari, Haizaki-san. Jadi, tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, bisa kuminta kau untuk _mengembalikannya_?"

Jeda sejenak, sebelum tawa keluar dari bibir pria bersurai abu-abu itu. "Mengembalikan? Memangnya apa yang sudah _kucuri_ darimu, hei _Kaichou-sama_? Hatimu _kah_? Atau uangmu? Kau harus lebih jelas dalam mengatakannya. Meskipun kalau benar aku berhasil mencuri 'yang pertama' tadi, tentunya tak akan kukembalikan semudah itu. Ya _nggak_?" Dan kalimat barusan pun disambut dengan tawa lantang dari keempat teman semejanya.

Haizaki atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Haizaki Shougo, siswa kelas 2-7 sekaligus ketua dari geng yang 'cukup' berkuasa di sekolah— _The Spades_ —masih menatap gadis berkuncir kuda itu dengan seringai khasnya. Menunggu bagaimana gadis berpita putih di depannya ini akan membalas perkataannya tadi.

Jika diminta untuk menggambarkan seorang Haizaki Shougo, maka _tidak termasuk pengalaman yang 'menyenangkan' jika harus berurusan dengannya_ adalah deskripsi yang paling tepat. Dan jika _deathglare_ bisa membunuh, tentunya tatapan tajam yang dikirimkan Aihara Yuki sudah membekukan pria—menyebalkan—dihadapannya ini sekarang.

Satu lengkungan sinis akhirnya muncul pada bibir gadis berambut panjang itu. "Oh? Jadi kau tidak ingin menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik ya? Aku sebenarnya malas melakukan _ini_ , tapi kau tak memberiku pilihan lain, Haizaki-san..."

"Dia sedang apa?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Sudah diam saja."

Mengabaikan obrolan yang muncul dari meja di depannya—juga gumaman dari seisi kantin yang kini makin terdengar nyaring—Aihara Yuki mengambil sesuatu dari jaket _blazer_ -nya. Dan sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna putih pun kini ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Huh? Jangan bilang kau malah ingin berfoto denganku," ejek Haizaki Shougo yang—tentu saja! _—_ disambut tawa 'teman-temannya' lagi.

" _As much as I'd love to, but no thanks..._ "

Masih dengan senyum sinisnya, gadis itu melanjutkan, "sebagai salah satu sekolah terbaik di Tokyo yang 'menjunjung tinggi peraturan', kupikir kau seharusnya tahu kalau _bullying_ itu termasuk dalam pelanggaran yang cukup berat. Tapi karena aku juga tahu bahwa _kau_ tidak terlalu peduli dengan peraturan, jadi yah... aku tak terlalu berharap banyak padamu."

Di sini pria setinggi 188 sentimeter itu harus ditahan beberapa temannya agar tak terprovokasi kata-kata Aihara Yuki barusan.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku memiliki sebuah video di ponsel ini yang berisi 'perlakuan' kalian pada seorang _kouhai..."_

Ia melirik _kouhai_ yang dimaksud—yang kini terpaku di tempat ia melakukan 'pernyataan cintanya', masih menonton dengan cemas—sebelum melanjutkan, "...yang tentu saja itu termasuk bagaimana kalian mem- _blackmail_ -nya untuk mempermalukanku saat jam makan siang berlangsung."

"Jika aku menerima pernyataannya, kau menyuruhnya untuk memutuskanku saat itu juga 'kan? Dengan alasan melakukan taruhan tentu saja. Dan jika aku menolaknya, maka paling tidak kau sudah mendapatkan hiburan gratis. Bukan begitu, Haizaki-san?"

Senyuman di bibir Aihara Yuki semakin mengembang seiring memucatnya wajah keempat teman semeja Haizaki Shougo sedangkan pria yang dimaksud masih tetap melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau video itu sampai ke tangan Guru Bimbingan Konseling atau—malah—ke tangan Kepala Sekolah, hm?"

Dan ekspresi serius pun menggantikan senyum yang ia sandang sebelumnya. "Melihat raut wajah kalian, dibanding opsi barusan, kupikir kalian lebih memilih untuk berkerja sama denganku. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan dan menyelesaikan ini secara baik-baik? Kalian berhenti mengganggu _kouhai_ tadi serta mengembalikan barang yang kalian ambil dan aku tak akan menyerahkan video tadi pada pihak berwenang."

"Hapus videonya dan aku akan menyetujuinya." Amarah masih tercetak jelas pada suara Haizaki Shougo.

"Tidak. Aku akan menghapusnya jika aku sudah yakin kalau kalian tidak akan mengganggu _kouhai_ itu lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau akan memenuhi kesepakatanmu tadi hah?!"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menghela napas lelah, "kau hanya perlu percaya padaku kalau begitu. Pegang kata-kataku dan jadikan semua yang hadir di kantin ini sebagai saksi. Lagipula kau juga tidak punya pilihan lain 'kan?"

Tampilan Haizaki Shougo dengan rambut jabrik dan mata tajamnya sama sekali tak membantu, terlebih ketika ia sedang emosi.

Ia taruh benda yang menjadi awal mula 'perdebatan' itu di atas meja dengan kasar—sebelum bangkit berdiri, "camkan kata-kataku! Kau akan menyesali semua ini, Aihara Yuki. Lihat saja nanti!" Dan ia pun berjalan dengan marah melewati gadis itu, menghilang di balik tikungan pintu masuk kantin diiringi keempat kawannya tadi.

Berpasang mata masih menatap punggung sang gadis dari kejauhan. Penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Mengambil benda berwarna jingga di hadapannya, Aihara Yuki segera berjalan menuju sang _kouhai_ yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Lain kali tolong jaga barang milikmu dengan lebih baik, terlebih jika itu berharga untukmu."

Kelabu bertatapan dengan cokelat tua dan kegembiraan pun terpancar kuat pada ekspresi siswa yang lebih muda saat menerima barang miliknya.

"T-terima kasih banyak, Aihara-senpai!"

Lengkung kecil menghiasi sudut bibir Aihara Yuki, kali ini tanpa kesan negatif dan lebih tulus dari sebelumnya.

Melirik sahabatnya yang kini—tentunya—terlihat baik-baik saja dan sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, ia ambil novel yang sebelumnya ia telantarkan untuk kemudian pergi—kembali ke kelas mereka berdua.

Namun, belum sempat ia melewati sang _kouhai_ tadi, ia melanjutkan, "oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, membawa PSP ke sekolah itu dilarang lho **(1)**. Kali ini kau hanya kuberi peringatan. Tapi jika lain kali kutemukan kau membawa 'benda itu' ke sekolah, maka dengan-sangat-terpaksa aku akan menyitanya."

Dan wajah _kouhai_ itu pun memucat setelah mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Satu lagi. Jika suatu saat _The Spades_ berulah lagi, atau ada yang mengerjaimu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghubungiku atau anggota Komite Kesiswaan lainnya. Dan hal ini berlaku untuk semuanya tentu saja." Kalimat terakhir sengaja ia ucapkan dengan sedikit keras, mengetahui kalau fokus pengunjung kantin masih tertuju padanya.

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari _kouhai_ di depannya, ia segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda—mengabaikan teriakan sahabatnya, "tunggu, Yuki-chan!" yang akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkah, sebelum menghilang bersamaan dari pandangan. Meninggalkan seorang _kouhai_ yang masih _speechless_ juga antusiasme pengunjung kantin yang tengah sibuk membicarakan kejadian barusan.

Sekaligus, melewatkan seringai yang kini mewarnai bibir seseorang yang juga menjadi spektator di sudut ruangan.

" _Menarik..._ " **(2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi itu alasanmu mengajakku makan siang di kantin? Pantas saja. Kupikir tadinya kau sedang kesurupan atau naksir seseorang lho. Ternyata untuk urusan 'organisasi' lagi. Aku jadi kecewa..." Lirikan Natsumi Hana hanya di balas senyuman kecil oleh sahabat berambut panjangnya itu.

"Kau berbicara seakan aku ini anggota mafia saja." Dan tatapan geli pun terpancar pada kelabu Aihara Yuki.

"Dengan semua 'misi rahasia' yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang tahu?"

Memutar mata cokelatnya dengan bosan, Natsumi Hana melanjutkan, "seriusan deh, kau dapat dari mana sih semua informasi itu? Mengetahui semua yang terjadi di sekolah, bahkan sampai hal terkecil sekali pun... bukankah itu sedikit mengerikan? Atau jangan-jangan, kau meng- _hack_ kamera keamanan sekolah ya?!" Ekspresi ngeri pun terpancar dari wajah manisnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan. Dan aku, tidak sepandai itu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caramu memperoleh semua 'pengetahuan' itu?"

Kini giliran senyum misterius yang terlukis pada wajah Aihara Yuki.

"Anggap saja aku punya seorang informan yang bisa diandalkan."

"Lama-lama kau terdengar semakin menyeramkan, sumpah." Tatapan tak percaya kini menghiasi wajah Natsumi Hana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi penasaran. Jika mengabaikan semua pengetahuan abnormalmu itu, apa pendapatmu tentang pernyataan cinta _kouhai_ tadi? Maksudku, dia itu cukup manis lho! Tak buruk juga untuk dijadikan pacar, jika kautanya pendapatku, tentunya." Dengan senyum menggoda, gadis bersurai cokelat itu pun melirik sahabat di sampingnya.

"Aku tak tertarik berpacaran dengan yang lebih muda. Lagipula, tanpa 'pengetahuan abnormalku'—seperti yang kausebut tadi—dari sekali lihat pun sudah ketahuan kalau pernyataan cintanya tidak natural. Pupil mata yang membesar—pertanda ia sedang ketakutan—dan badan yang selalu gemetar bukanlah ekspresi yang normal untuk seseorang yang sedang menyatakan cinta."

"Y-yah... bisa saja 'kan karena terlalu gugup dia jadi seperti itu?" balas Natsumi Hana. Masih sedikit _speechless_ dengan jawaban sahabatnya tadi.

"Lagipula auramu itu lumayan mengintimidasi tahu," tambahnya singkat.

Mengabaikan pernyataan terakhir sang sahabat, Aihara Yuki membantah, "gugup dan takut sekilas memang hampir sama. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, mata tak bisa menipu. Dan dari yang kulihat tadi, tak ada sedikit pun rasa cinta yang terpancar dari ekspresi matanya. Makanya aku bisa bilang kalau pernyataan cinta dia itu palsu."

"Kau mengatakannya seakan kau pernah _ditembak_ saja. Mengingat kau yang tidak pernah pacaran sampai saat ini dan tidak peduli apapun selain buku dan pelajaran... bukannya pernyataanmu tadi _invalid_?"

Aihara Yuki hanya membalas pertanyaan sang sahabat dengan senyum misterius—lagi.

Dan kali ini Natsumi Hana hanya bisa tercengang melihat ekspresi mencurigakan dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas, bel tanda istirahat selesai akan berbunyi lima menit lagi." Dan Aihara Yuki pun meninggalkan sahabat berambut cokelatnya itu tanpa menunggu balasan darinya.

"H-hei!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kebiasaan deh. Kau _nggak_ bisa ya, jalan lebih lambat sedikit?" Dengan napas tersengal, Natsumi Hana mendudukkan diri di samping sang sahabat—yang kini tengah tenggelam dalam dunia bacaannya.

Melirik sekilas ke penjuru kelas, ia menambahkan, "ngomong-ngomong, tumben Harasawa-sensei belum datang."

"Kalau aku berjalan lebih pelan lagi, bisa-bisa aku terlambat masuk kelas. Kau beruntung karena masuk tepat waktu. Lima menit lewat dari bel peringatan kedua, aku akan menuliskan surat detensi dengan namamu sebagai penghiasnya."

"Dan untuk Harasawa-sensei, sebentar lagi juga dia akan memasuki kelas." Tanpa melepas fokus dari novel di depannya, ia menjawab semua itu dengan lancar.

"Kau ini, tanpa ampun bahkan pada sahabatmu sendiri, eh? Benar-benar kejam—"

"Yo, gadis-gadis cantik! Kudengar ada kejadian menggemparkan yang melibatkan kalian saat istirahat tadi ya? Sayang sekali aku harus menemani Shin-chan menemui guru biologi yang membosankan itu. Jadi, aku tak bisa menyaksikannya dengan langsung deh." Dan rajukan Natsumi Hana pun terpotong pendek berkat sapaan remaja bersurai hitam ini.

Tidak terima dengan perkataan Takao, pria bersurai hijau di belakangnya menyahut sebal, "bukannya kau sendiri yang memaksa ikut denganku?!"

"Oh? Halo, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun! Sebenarnya aku tak terlibat apapun sih... Tapi yah, seperti biasa. _The Spades_ melawan Yuki-chan."

"Kali ini mereka menggunakan seorang _kouhai_ untuk menganggu Yuki-chan. Meskipun akhirnya semua aman terkendali sih... Takao-kun, kau harusnya lihat bagaimana kerennya Yuki-chan saat berbicara dengan Haizaki-kun tadi!" jelas Natsumi antusias.

Menghiraukan Takao dan Natsumi yang kini sibuk bergosip soal kejadian saat istirahat tadi, Midorima Shintarou mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sebenarnya tak tertarik mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi sebagai sesama anggota Komite Kesiswaan, aku berkewajiban untuk memperingatkanmu. Ada baiknya kau lebih berhati-hati lagi mulai sekarang. Haizaki adalah orang yang penuh dengan kebanggaan—mustahil ia akan diam saja setelah kau permalukan seperti tadi."

Melepas fokus dari novel di depannya, Aihara Yuki tersenyum singkat, "aku paham kalau tindakanku tadi cukup beresiko, Midorima-san. Tapi, terima kasih atas peringatanmu itu." Kelabu bersitatap dengan hijau, dan warna yang lebih cerah itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangan—menyembunyikan keindahannya di balik kilau lensa yang dikenakannya.

"Hn."

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Midorima segera berbalik menuju mejanya. Tepat saat seorang pria berambut ikal memasuki ruang kelas dengan tergesa.

"Sebelumnya sensei minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Tolong kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing supaya kita bisa melanjutkan materi sebelumnya."

Dan pelajaran pun terus berlangsung tanpa interupsi sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aihara-senpai!"

 _Gagal pulang cepat deh._ Menghela napas lelah, Aihara Yuki menaruh kembali sepatu luar ruangannya pada loker. Paham jika apapun penyebab namanya dipanggil akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ya?"

"Aku tadi melihat seorang siswa serta beberapa anggota _The Spades_ memasuki gudang penyimpanan sekolah. Ekspresi siswa tadi cukup ketakutan, _senpai_. Dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa." Gadis berparas manis itu terlihat cukup kelelahan. Bisa ditebak jika ia terus berlari sampai bertemu dengan Aihara Yuki.

 _Nah 'kan..._

"Aku akan segera ke sana untuk mengeceknya. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Selesai melemparkan senyum kecil untuk menenangkan sang _kouhai,_ ia segera bergegas menuju gedung yang dimaksud.

Untuk sepenuhnya melewatkan senyum sinis yang kini mulai mengotori wajah gadis yang ia tinggalkan itu.

 **...**

Aihara Yuki menatap pintu masuk gudang penyimpanan di depannya dengan curiga. _Terlalu sepi..._ Dan ini satu-satunya gudang penyimpanan di Teiko, jadi kemungkinan salah tempat adalah nol persen.

 _Cukup pastikan kebenaran cerita kouhai tadi dan kau bisa cepat pulang, Aihara._

Setelah melewati perdebatan yang cukup sengit dengan logikanya yang terus berteriak— _mencurigakan!_ —ia buka pintu di depannya dengan perlahan. Melangkah lebih dalam, retinanya segera memindai sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada seorang siswa yang terikat di sudut ruangan atau pun tertimpa alat-alat olahraga.

 _Dan waktuku terbuang sia-sia karena lelucon konyol ini. Tapi paling tidak, tak ada siswa yang terluka atau dikerjai._

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia putuskan untuk segera keluar dari gudang itu...

...hanya untuk mendapati pintu ruangan terbanting dengan sendirinya.

 _THE HELL?!_

Sedikit tergesa, ia putar kenop pintu mahogani tersebut dengan hati berdebar. Tapi tentu saja—dugaan terburuknya harus menjadi nyata karena pintu itu tak bergerak barang seinchi pun.

Dan dengan ini Aihara Yuki dinyatakan resmi terkunci di gudang penyimpanan sekolah.

" _Just my luck, huh?_ "

Berteriak sekeras mungkin pun percuma karena letak gudang penyimpanan yang berada di samping sekolah ini jarang dilewati siswa. Dan tentunya ia tak mau buang-buang tenaga hanya untuk memaki orang yang mengerjainya.

Meraih ponsel yang—untungnya—masih tersimpan di saku _blazer_ , ia pencet beberapa tombol setelah membuka lipatannya. Namun jangankan _wallpaper,_ respon yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'kehidupan' pada sang ponsel pun tak ia dapat.

 _Baterai habis disaat seperti ini? Kayak situasinya masih kurang menyedihkan saja!_

Rasanya... Aihara Yuki ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu saat itu juga.

Ia edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sambil memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Untuk saat ini, ia harus tetap tenang tanpa kehilangan fokusnya. Kepanikan tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Dan terjebak di tempat itu lebih lama bukanlah pilihan yang ingin ia ambil secara sukarela.

Kelabu terus memindai pemandangan di sekitarnya... Hanya ada beberapa keranjang berisi bola, lemari, matras, dan perlengkapan olahraga lainnya—tipikal gudang penyimpanan biasa.

Tak ada yang menarik perhatian atau yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

Hingga satu objek di sudut ruangan berhasil mencuri fokusnya sedikit lebih lama. Dan kali ini, sebuah seringai pun muncul di wajah gadis bersurai hitam itu.

 _Jangan panggil aku Aihara Yuki jika hal seperti ini saja bisa menghentikanku._

 **...**

"Bukannya aku ingin protes atau apa sih. Tapi Aka-chin, kenapa waktu latihan kita dipotong lebih cepat?" Remaja bersurai ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi, memandang sosok di sampingnya dengan malas. Masih sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang di sela-sela perkataannya.

"Benar! Padahal aku masih ingin mengalahkan Aominecchi dalam _one-on-one_ lho!" Mata sewarna madu Kise Ryouta berkilat antusias menanggapi perkataan remaja tinggi itu.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untukmu bisa mengalahkanku, Kise!"

"Bukankah tadi pelatih sudah menjelaskan? Kita diminta untuk istirahat sebelum latihan mati-matian di _training camp_ nanti," sahut Midorima. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan pernyataan narsis remaja berkulit tan itu.

"Selain itu... sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak makan sambil jalan, Murasakibara?!"

"Hah? Tidak mau ah."

"Kau ini—"

"Tapi bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Biasanya sebelum babak kualifikasi Inter High latihan kita akan digandakan berkali-kali lipat—meski kita bakal mengikuti _training camp_ sekalipun. Nah ini, kita malah disuruh istirahat. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak," sela Aomine horor, tanpa sadar memotong perkelahian yang mungkin berlanjut antara sang c _enter_ dan s _hooting guard_ Teiko itu.

"Kupikir, ini ada hubungannya dengan persiapan sebelum _training camp_ itu sendiri, Aomine-kun. Bukankah kita harus berada dalam keadaan terbaik jika ingin tetap 'hidup' selama pelatihan itu berlangsung?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi datar, Kurokocchi..." gumam Kise lemas. Membayangkan 'seberat' apa _training camp_ yang harus ia ikuti cukup membuat model bersurai pirang itu mengernyit ngeri.

"Dan _training camp_ kali ini dilakukan saat masa-masa _Golden Week_ **(3)** lagi! Gagal deh rencana liburanku," lanjutnya gusar.

"Semua ini demi kepentingan tim, Kise-kun. Lagipula, kegiatan kali ini juga diadakan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan murid kelas satu. Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya memandang remaja bersurai merah dihadapannya dengan datar. Sedikit heran akan sikap diam sang kapten tim Teiko itu.

"Akashi—"

Belum sempat ia memanggil marga sang kapten untuk kedua kalinya, suara yang sarat akan wibawa itu akhirnya terdengar mengudara. Namun, bukan dirinyalah sasaran kata yang dilontarkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Oh... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki hobi yang cukup unik, Aihara..."

Serempak, berpasang mata beda warna itu mengikuti arah tatapan Akashi Seijuurou. Dan pemandangan tak biasa berupa seorang gadis yang terduduk(?) di bingkai jendela—sambil menenteng sepasang _uwabaki_ -nya **(4)** lah yang mengisi fokus mereka.

Seakan dalam gerak lambat, kelabu sang gadis mengarah pada sosok yang menyebut namanya tadi. Hingga sepasang manik berwarna _ruby_ itu menawan kelabunya dalam hening yang cukup mencekam.

 _Mati aku._

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hisashiburi, minna-san~_ Sebelumnya salam kenal ya?

Saya _newbie_ yang—akhirnya—memberanikan diri untuk menulis di fandom tercinta ini.

Sebenernya agak takut juga sih karena cerita yang agak-agak klise. Tapi ya, mau gimana lagi. Saya udah jatuh cinta duluan sih sama karakter-karakter di KnB ini. :")))

Special thanks to **Ann** and Aunty **Lya**... yang udah mau diajak diskusi soal _plotting_ cerita ini. Terutama kamu **Ann**. Makasih lho udah mau kugangguin selama ini... xDD

Oh iya, sifat GOM di sini memakai sifat mereka saat di Teiko Arc. Jadi Akashi masih tetap _bokushi,_ dan sikap Aomine nggak bakal separah saat di Touo. :'v *slaps*

Dan tentunya, saya mohon maaf jika karakter yang saya tulis di sini bakal rada-rada OOC. :'v

 _Anyway,_ kritik dan saran dari _senpai-tachi_ sangat diharapkan demi berkembangnya cerita ini. :D

 _See you next time!_

 _Sign,_

 **Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

1\. Di sini peraturan sekolah di Teiko kubuat sedikit lebih ketat. Jadi membawa ponsel masih diperbolehkan, tapi untuk PSP termasuk kategori yang dilarang. Maklum, Teiko di sini termasuk sekolah elit yang mementingkan nilai pelajaran—selain prestasi di bidang olahraga tentunya. Hampir mirip Rakuzan gitu deh.

2\. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngomong ini? :D

3. **Golden Week** : Libur nasional Jepang. Berlangsung dari tanggal 29 April sampai 5 Mei. **(Source: Google)**

4. **Uwabaki** : Sepatu rumah. Uwabaki ini biasanya dipakai selama kegiatan dalam kompleks sekolah. Tapi untuk di ruang olahraga, ada sepatu khusus yang disebut **Taikukan Shuzu**. **(Source: Wikipedia)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jika diminta membandingkan antara dirimu dengan sebuah bunga, kupikir kau adalah mawar merah. Begitu indah, begitu menarik perhatian, namun akan sangat menyakitkan jika kita tak berhati-hati dengan durinya.

Kau terlalu menawan, hingga satu-satunya pilihan yang pantas untukmu hanyalah dikagumi dari kejauhan.

Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tak pernah berusaha untuk menggapaimu. Rasanya, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan menghirup udara yang sama denganmu... sudah cukup senang dengan berada di dekatmu.

Mungkin itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk kepengecutanku ini.

Tapi aku terlalu rendah diri...

Dan kau... terlalu sempurna untuk kumiliki.

Namun dari semua rasa yang menggumpal di dadaku, yang kadang membuatku sesak napas ketika bersebrangan denganmu... ada satu damba yang membuatku cukup merana, yang membuatku ingin menjadi egois kali ini saja.

Tuhan... Aku begitu mencintainya. Sangat.

Dan ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Antara rasa yang terus menggebu, yang selalu kusimpan dalam dadaku... melawan kenyataan—akan perasaan yang sesungguhnya ia simpan, mengenai kedudukanku dalam hatinya.

" _Banyak orang berkata bahwa cinta itu manis, hangat dan menyenangkan. Itu benar. Meski kadang manis yang dihasilkannya lebih banyak diikuti—oleh rasa pahit kenyataan..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Akashi x OC, Midorima x OC, with a little bit of Nijimura x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** 'not' so proudly presents...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memory**

 **[A Story between Us]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

Canggung dan malu. Dua kata ini dengan sukses menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Aihara Yuki saat itu. Terpergok oleh dua pimpinan tertinggi **(1)** Komite Kesiswaan sekaligus anggota tim basketnya yang—notabene idola sekolah... Rasanya mau mati.

Dan tatapan menilai dari _ruby_ sang Ketua Utama itu sama sekali tak membuat hatinya tenang, tahu!

Menyembunyikan perasaannya yang kini berada pada mode: tak beraturan, Aihara segera turun dari singgasana terkutuknya dalam diam. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya ia sedikit menyesal tidak mencaci maki tersangka pengunci pintu itu saat masih punya kesempatan.

 _Mungkin aku akan melakukannya nanti. Sekalian memburu makhluk menyebalkan itu dan memberinya 'sedikit' pelajaran. Jika aku bisa keluar dari situasi ini hidup-hidup tentunya._

Kernyitan ngeri pada wajah Aihara Yuki berhasil ia tahan ketika kelabunya bersitatap dengan manik Akashi Seijuurou untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian melewati jalur ini saat pulang latihan." Tatapan polos sengaja ia lemparkan pada rombongan pelangi itu. Sedikit berharap pertanyaannya ini bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari tingkah konyolnya tadi. Tapi melihat ekspresi mereka yang—sama sekali tidak berubah, bisa dipastikan kalau usahanya kali ini sia-sia saja.

 _Smooth, Aihara... very very smooth._

Bahkan di saat genting seperti ini pun sisi sarkatisnya masih bisa berkomentar. Entah ia harus nangis bahagia atau membenturkan kepalanya di tembok karena ke- _error_ -annya ini.

"Kami memang terbiasa memakai rute ini karena jarak tempuh yang lebih dekat antara _gym_ dan gerbang sekolah, Aihara. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu kalau mengunjungi klub basket saja kau tidak pernah."

 _Nge-jleb banget, Akashi-san..._

"Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Merinding. Jika saja ia tidak ingat untuk tetap _stay in character_ , sudah pasti ia akan bersembunyi di pojokan sambil berdiri gemetar.

Belum apa-apa ia sudah merasa lelah dengan percakapan ini, "hobiku—untungnya—masih normal-normal saja, Akashi-san. Yang tadi itu, aku terpaksa memanjat jendela karena pintu gudang terkunci sendiri—saat aku berada di dalamnya."

"Bukankah kau biasanya membawa ponsel, Aiharacchi?" sela Kise Ryouta.

Membuka flip ponselnya sambil menekan beberapa tombol, ia tunjukkan layar yang tetap menghitam itu pada Kise, "baterai habis."

"Dan aku tidak tahu kalau jalur ini masih dilewati siswa," tambahnya singkat. Masih agak sakit hati dengan pernyataan _nge-jleb_ dari Akashi tadi.

"Kau yakin pintunya benar-benar terkunci? Bisa saja itu cuma nyangkut, 'kan?" Dan pertanyaan bodoh ini tentu saja diutarakan oleh Aomine Daiki.

"Aku memang bukan seorang jenius, _Aomine-san_... Tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh itu hingga tak bisa membedakan mana pintu yang terkunci dan yang hanya tersangkut saja." Sedikit sebal, nama pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu sengaja ia sebut dengan penuh penekanan. Bukan kali ini saja kesabarannya harus diuji saat berhadapan dengan si _aho_ satu itu.

"Tetap saja perbuatanmu tadi bukan termasuk tindakan yang bijaksana. Kau adalah Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, bagaimana jika siswa lain yang memergokimu? Bukankah itu akan berdampak buruk pada _image_ organisasi?"

 _Speechless_...

Aihara Yuki sudah bersiap akan membela diri—meskipun ia sedikit setuju dengan perkataan Akashi tadi—jika saja suara _baritone_ dengan gaya berbicara yang khas itu tak mendahuluinya.

"Kupikir Aihara tak sepenuhnya salah, Akashi. Ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang cukup sulit. Dan _hanya_ kebetulan saja kita memergokinya karena waktu latihan yang terpotong pendek."

Membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Midorima menambahkan, "paling tidak pastikan dulu kebenaran ceritanya sebelum mengambil keputusan lebih lanjut."

Jika dilihat dari kebiasaan remaja bersurai merah itu, sudah pasti Aihara tidak akan terbebas dari situasi ini dengan mudah. Tapi misal ia berhasil membuktikan ceritanya, masih ada kemungkinan jika hukuman yang ia terima tidak akan terlalu berat.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, dan ekspresi terhibur pun terpancar jelas pada pandangan matanya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita cek kebenaran cerita Aihara kalau begitu."

Dan rombongan remaja berbeda warna rambut itu pun melangkah bersama—dipimpin oleh sang emperor merah dan Aihara Yuki, menuju tempat yang menentukan nasib selanjutnya gadis bersurai raven itu.

Sedangkan di tempat paling belakang, duo cahaya-bayangan sedang terlibat obrolan ringan.

"Merepotkan saja." Aomine Daiki terlihat menahan kuap. Latihan yang dilakukannya tadi, meskipun singkat tetap saja membuat energinya berkurang.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk ikut, Aomine-kun..." balas Kuroko datar.

"Dan melewatkan pemandangan Yuki-onna **(2)** itu disemprot oleh Akashi? Tidak terima kasih." Seringaian pun tercetak jelas pada wajah remaja berkulit eksotis itu.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Ai-chin sih?" Kali ini Murasakibara ikut bicara—meskipun ia masih sibuk mengunyah _snack_ barunya, _Pocky_ rasa stroberi.

"Dia itu selalu mengambil majalah Mai-chan yang baru kubeli, tahu?! Memangnya dia tidak tahu apa kalau harga majalah itu mahal?!" timpal Aomine berapi-api.

"Pelankan suaramu, Aomine. Lagipula Aihara hanya menjalankan tugasnya. Salahmu sendiri membawa majalah amoral itu ke sekolah."

Dan Aomine pun langsung _kicep_ setelah mendengar teguran sang emperor merah.

"Pffft... Niatnya ingin dengar orang lain dimarahi, tapi nyatanya dirinya sendiri yang kena damprat," cibir Kise.

"Diam kau, model narsis!"

Tentu saja perkataan Aomine tadi tidak mendapat respon positif dari remaja yang dimaksud. Dan pertengkaran ala taman kanak-kanak antara sang _ace_ dan _small forward_ itu pun tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Meskipun suara yang mereka gunakan dalam aksi saling cibir itu lebih pelan dari biasanya.

Midorima Shintarou hanya menghela napas lelah melihat tingkah kekakanan rekan setimnya itu, "dasar bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Sedangkan Aihara?

 _Well,_ bisa dibilang ia cukup 'bahagia' dengan tidak menjadi pusat perhatian semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban—meskipun itu untuk sementara saja.

 **...**

Hanya melewati satu belokan dan mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kali ini suasana cukup hening. Tampaknya Kise dan Aomine cukup 'tahu diri' untuk tidak memperpanjang pertengkaran mereka, yang—tentunya—akan beresiko ciuman sayang dari gunting keramat milik sang kapten tim—jika nekat diteruskan. _Amit-amit deh._

Namun sayangnya, itu berarti semua fokus remaja warna-warni itu harus kembali beralih pada Aihara Yuki.

 _Oh joy..._

"Coba buka pintunya."

Sudah jelas kepada siapa perintah mutlak itu ditujukan. Maka dengan napas tertahan dan sedikit berdebar, Aihara memutar kenop pintu di depannya secara perlahan.

Dan kelabunya pun membulat sempurna ketika ia dapati pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya.

Segera ia membalikkan badan untuk melayangkan pembelaan terakhir. Meski belum sempat ia membuka mulut, nada tanpa kompromi itu sudah memotongnya lebih dahulu, "besok, sepulang sekolah. Temui aku di ruang komite untuk membicarakan hukumanmu."

Keputusan final telah dijatuhkan. Dan Akashi Seijuurou pun berlalu menyisakan hening yang cukup menyesakkan.

Murasakibara Atsushi hanya menepuk kepala Aihara Yuki pelan, sebelum mengikuti Akashi menghilang dari pandangan. Menyisakan Kise yang menatap ekspresi syoknya dengan iba, Aomine dengan tatapan malasnya, dan Kuroko dengan pandangan datarnya—meskipun dapat dilihat kalau ia cukup prihatin dengan nasib teman sehobinya itu.

Sedangkan Midorima? Hanya Tuhan—dan dirinya lah—yang tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat itu.

"Hukuman Akashi tidak akan membuatmu mati, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," bosan dengan keheningan yang ada, Aomine buka suara.

"Itu bukan kalimat penghibur yang tepat, Aomine-kun..." Kadang, 'cahaya'-nya itu memang betul-betul menyebalkan.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang ingin menghiburnya?!"

"Lupakan perkataan bodoh Aominecchi tadi, Aiharacchi! Hukuman dari Akashicchi tidak akan separah itu kok!"

Gadis bersurai raven itu juga tahu kalau perkataan Kise tidak sesuai fakta, tapi paling tidak ia sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya. " _Thanks,_ Kise-san." Senyum kecil pun ia hadiahkan pada remaja bersurai pirang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau akan menenteng _uwabaki_ -mu itu dan tidak memakainya, Aihara?"

Semua fokus otomatis teralih pada kaki Aihara Yuki setelah mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Midorima tadi. Dan benar saja... ternyata selama ini ia beraktifitas tanpa memakai sepatu khusus ruangannya.

Tawa gugup keluar dari bibir Aihara Yuki, "yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Situasi tadi cukup menegangkan, Midorima-san. Rasanya cukup wajar jika aku melupakan hal sepele seperti ini."

Satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran keempat Generasi Keajaiban itu, ' _yang seperti ini mana bisa disebut sepele coba?!_ '

"Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kau ini ternyata punya bentuk kaki yang bagus juga."

Dan pernyataan tak nyambung milik Aomine Daiki tadi sukses dihadiahi lemparan sepatu oleh Aihara Yuki.

"YANG TADI ITU PUJIAN WOI!" Tak terima, Aomine—kini dengan 'tato' _uwabaki_ di wajah—membanting sepatu tak bersalah itu ke tanah.

"Aomine-kun, pujian dan komentar yang terkesan melecehkan itu beda jauh."

"Bukan salahku kalau dia itu orangnya _sensian_ , Tetsu."

"Kau tahu? Aku masih punya satu _uwabaki_ lagi yang siap untuk kulemparkan padamu—kapan saja, Aomine-san..."

Saat itu, Aomine Daiki berani bersumpah kalau senyum simpul beraura iblis milik Aihara Yuki itu sebelas-dua belas dengan senyuman dingin khas Akashi Seijuurou.

Yuki-onna dan _Akai Oni_ **(3)** _..._ jangan pernah macam-macam dengan mereka berdua jika kau masih ingin hidup tenang selama bersekolah di Teiko High ini.

Mengabaikan Kise yang tengah kepayahan menahan tawa, juga Tetsu yang tersenyum kecil atas penderitaannya— _dasar pengkhianat!—_ Aomine Daiki, dengan sedikit harga diri yang masih tersisa, segera pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

Peduli _amat_ dengan Aihara Yuki. Lebih baik ia habiskan waktu luangnya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih produktif. Seperti... mengagumi bentuk tubuh Horikita Mai sambil tidur-tiduran di kamar, contohnya?

Ya. Cepat pulang dan lupakan kejadian—dengan gadis menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan—barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hari yang—tidak—ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya oleh Aihara Yuki pun tiba. Rasanya, ia sudah siap terjun bebas dari atap Teiko High kapan saja.

Sedikit berlebihan memang. Tapi wajar juga, 'kan? Orang waras mana _sih_ yang tidak ketar-ketir jika harus menghadapi sang emperor absolut? Dalam keadaan normal saja sudah _bikin_ jantungan. Pastinya, sensasi yang dirasa saat kita membuat kesalahan akan seribu kali lebih _greget_ dari biasanya.

Dengan semua kemungkinan negatif yang membombardir pikirannya... bahkan membaca novel—yang biasanya ia lahap dengan ganas—pun kini tak nafsu.

"Kau terlihat seperti mati segan, hidup _males banget_."

Dan komentar bernada sindiran dari sahabatnya itu hanya ia balas dengan senyum kecut, "masak? Kupikir aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bahkan belum menyentuh novel yang kaubaca kemarin—sama sekali. Masih berani bilang baik-baik saja lagi..."

Tatapan tak percaya dari Natsumi kini berganti dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Kau sakit?"

 _Jika sakit yang kau maksud adalah rasa cemas yang berlebihan akan nasibku selanjutnya, maka jawabannya 'Ya'._

"Tidak. Hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja." Senyum kecil sengaja ia lemparkan untuk menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.

Helaan napas lelah meluncur dari bibir Natsumi. _Golongan darah A dan semua pemikiran negatifnya..._

"Aku tahu... Kau pasti masih kepikiran soal kejadian kemarin 'kan? Bukankah sudah kubilang, Akashi-kun tidak seburuk itu. Kalau terus dipikirkan bisa-bisa kau tambah stress lho!"

"Bukan salahku kalau pemikiranku selalu berakhir di tempat yang sama." Dan endikan bahu pun menjadi penutup kalimat tadi.

"Kau ini—"

Belum sempat ia menasehati sahabatnya untuk yang kedua kali, sebuah teriakan—atau dua?—menginterupsi perkataannya. Dan mereka pun melemparkan fokus pandangan mereka ke luar jendela, bersama dengan siswa-siswa lainnya yang ikut mengerumun penasaran.

Dan apa yang menanti mereka adalah pemandangan yang... bisa dibilang cukup menarik.

Di bawah sana, terdapat dua orang siswa berpakaian olahraga tengah berlari dengan cukup heboh. Keduanya terlihat berlumur benda berwarna kuning cair— _Apa itu madu?_ Natsumi harus menyipitkan mata untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa—ya, benda yang dari jauh terlihat lengket itu memang madu.

Tapi tentu saja, hal seperti itu tidak akan cukup membuat remaja pria _biasa_ berteriak seperti kesetanan. Karena hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah, gerombolan lebah yang bersemangat mengikuti kemana pun mereka pergi.

 _Wow..._

Ia tidak tahu kalau sekolah ini memiliki sarang yang bisa menampung lebah _sebanyak_ itu _._

Rasanya... agak-agak keren sekaligus menakutkan, ya?

Dan tanpa sengaja, dari sudut matanya bisa ia lihat sahabat berambut ravennya itu memasang ekspresi yang—tidak biasa.

 **...**

Natsumi Hana hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia berani bersumpah melihat sahabat baiknya itu menyeringai kecil selama beberapa saat tadi...

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Dan kelabu Aihara Yuki pun memandang cokelat tuanya dengan polos.

"Tidak ada."

...atau mungkin, ia cuma salah lihat.

Ya. Pasti begitu.

Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Aihara Yuki yang _itu_ —nona pendiam yang sedikit perfeksionis dan _sangat_ taat aturan—mengerjai siswa seperti tadi.

 _Iya 'kan?_

Mungkin ia perlu minta rekomendasi optik pada Midorima-kun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Man proposes, God disposes..._

 _Pertama-tama, berusahalah sekeras mungkin, setelah itu biarkan takdir yang menentukan hasilnya._

 _Aku adalah manusia yang selalu berusaha. Aku selalu membawa benda keberuntungan yang sesuai dengan horoskopku setiap hari. Dan kali ini, benda keberuntunganku adalah celengan sapi..._

 _Maka dari itu, lemparanku tak akan pernah meleset._

"Midorima-san, kau sedang apa?"

Midorima Shintarou—yang tadi terlihat tenggelam dalam pemikirannya—mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang baru saja menegurnya.

Dan Aihara Yuki pun terlihat menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Menunggu Takao untuk makan siang di atap. Dia bilang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu tadi."

Midorima akan membetulkan letak kacamatanya jika saja kedua tangannya tidak penuh dengan kotak _bento_ dan _lucky item_ -nya.

Melirik kotak bekal Midorima, ekspresi Aihara Yuki langsung mencerah, "ah! Kebetulan sekali..."

"Kemarin aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih saat kau membelaku di hadapan Akashi-san. Ini mungkin memang tidak seberapa. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika tak membalas kebaikanmu itu."

Baru sekarang Midorima sadar kalau sedari tadi Aihara tengah menggenggam sekaleng _oshiruko_ —minuman sup kacang merah—kesukaannya.

Ia pandangi minuman kaleng itu—yang kini telah ditaruh Aihara di atas kotak _bento_ -nya—sebelum berkata, "bukankah minuman ini tidak dijual di area sekolah?"

Aihara hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Memang. Aku membelinya sebelum berangkat sekolah di minimarket dekat rumah."

"Minuman ini terlihat terlalu dingin jika kau sudah membelinya selama itu." Satu alis Midorima terangkat heran.

"Di ruang komite kesiswaan ada _freezer_ ," jawabnya singkat.

 _Pintar._ "Bukannya aku tak menghargai pemberianmu... tapi kurasa kau tak perlu repot-repot sampai sejauh ini. Karena yang kulakukan kemarin adalah hal yang cukup wajar."

"Memang wajar, tapi kemarin kau juga tidak punya kewajiban untuk menolongku, Midorima-san. Dan bukannya diam saja, kau malah berlaku sebaliknya. Yang kulakukan ini juga masih dalam batas kewajaran lho—sebagai manusia yang tahu balas budi, tentunya."

Sudut bibir Aihara Yuki sedikit terangkat saat melihat pemuda di depannya ini menghela napas lelah. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, bisa dibilang kalau Midorima Shintarou tak akan membantah argumennya tadi.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Midorima-san."

Beberapa langkah telah ia ambil sebelum suara dari remaja berkacamata itu menghentikannya, "tunggu sebentar."

"Ya?"

Dan kelabunya pun memandang heran pada iris hijau Midorima.

Menaruh _lucky item_ -nya di lantai koridor—yang untungnya sepi dari siswa selain mereka berdua, diraihnya sesuatu yang sempat ia simpan di kantong celananya.

"Tangkap!"

Tak perlu diragukan lagi jika lemparan Midorima Shintarou selalu tepat sasaran. Hingga kini, di genggaman tangan Aihara Yuki terdapat sebuah benda yang cukup— _cantik..._

Benda itu adalah sebuah _phone strap_ dengan tiga lembar semanggi—mungil—berdaun empat yang ditata secara vertikal. Dan sebagai hiasan akhirnya, di bagian bawah terdapat seekor katak yang tengah memeluk miring seranting bunga sakura.

Aihara Yuki menatap tanya Midorima Shintarou.

"Itu _lucky item_ Capricorn untuk hari ini. Ambil saja. Anggap sebagai barter sekaligus ucapan terima kasih untuk _oshiruko_ ini." Midorima menggenggam minuman kaleng yang dimaksud dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Protes yang akan dilayangkan Aihara pun gagal setelah mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Kau ini ternyata bisa keras kepala juga, Midorima-san..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu, Aihara Yuki bisa tersenyum lepas—tanpa beban, "terima kasih banyak!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Midorima, Aihara segera berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan remaja bersurai hijau itu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, hingga fokus remaja berkacamata itu kini teralihkan pada minuman kaleng di genggamannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Midorima yakin teman sebangkunya itu tak memiliki _misdirection_ seperti Kuroko. Tapi tetap saja, pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Takao tadi cukup membuatnya mengernyit kaget.

Membalikkan badan ke arah remaja bersurai hitam itu, Midorima menjawab, "bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, apa _sih_ yang kau lakukan sampai memakan waktu selama ini?!"

Ekspresi sebal Midorima semakin menjadi ketika melihat cengiran lebar khas Takao Kazunari.

"Oh? Kupikir kau _nggak_ keberatan. Bukannya tadi kau sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Aihara-chan?"

"Aku melihat semuanya lho~ Termasuk di bagian saat kau memberi gadis manis itu sebuah _phone strap,_ " lanjutnya riang.

"Itu _lucky item_ -nya hari ini."

"Masak sih? Bukankah itu _phone strap couple_ yang lagi nge- _trend_ baru-baru ini? Terus pasangannya kaugantung di ponselmu ini 'kan~"

Dan benar saja. Di genggaman tangan Takao terdapat sebuah ponsel berwarna hijau dengan _phone strap_ yang modelnya hampir sama dengan milik Aihara tadi. Bedanya, katak pada _phone strap_ Midorima memeluk miring ranting sakura ke arah kiri—sedang milik Aihara ke arah kanan.

Bagaimana Takao bisa mengambil ponsel lipat warna hijaunya itu, ia tidak tahu. Dirampasnya ponsel itu dengan cepat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Takao dan semua godaan konyolnya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas cuma kebetulan saja _phone strap_ -ku sama modelnya dengan _lucky item_ milik Capricorn."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa tadi kau memandang minuman kaleng di tanganmu itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan?"

Masih belum menyerah, Takao Kazunari kini berjalan bersisian dengan Midorima. Dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan seringai yang tak kunjung pudar, terlihat jelas bahwa ia menikmati 'penderitaan' teman _tsundere_ -nya itu.

"Aku cuma mengamati tanggal kadaluwarsanya." Ekspresi sebal dan postur tubuh kaku milik Midorima berbanding terbalik dengan gestur santai milik Takao.

"Pffft... Tanggal kadaluwarsanya itu tertulis di bagian bawah kaleng, bukan di badannya. Masih mau bilang kalau kau cuma mengamati tanggal kadaluwarsanya?"

Dan kedutan sebal akhirnya muncul pada pelipis Midorima Shintarou. "Terserah. Lagipula aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan semua tindakanku padamu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Takao hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Kini senyum jahil terlukis jelas pada wajah pria bermata kelabu itu, " _lucky item_ -mu hari ini ketinggalan _tuh_."

Dan Midorima Shintarou pun membeku di tempat sambil menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari tadi?!"

Sedikit tergesa, ia berbalik menuju tempat di mana _lucky item_ -nya terakhir berada. Dan untuk Takao? Tentu saja ia masih mengekori Midorima dengan riang gembira.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahumu, ingat?" Lirikan tajam dari remaja berkacamata itu ia hiraukan begitu saja.

"Lagipula baru kali ini _lho_ aku melihatmu sampai lupa dengan _lucky item_ -mu sendiri. Itu 'kan kejadian langka."

Rasanya tawa Takao kali ini seribu kali lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Berisik!" desis Midorima, sebal.

Malas mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna Takao, Midorima segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. Semakin cepat ia mengambil _lucky item_ -nya, semakin cepat pula ia bisa kembali ke kelas—dan terbebas dari tingkah menyebalkan remaja bersurai hitam itu. Lupakan soal makan siang di atap. Menghindari Takao Kazunari adalah prioritas utamanya, untuk saat ini.

" _I'll be a fool, for you~ I'm sure... You know... I don't mind~_ **(4)** "

Jujur... nyanyian keras Takao tak pernah terasa sesumbang ini di telinga Midorima.

"DIAM KAU, BAKAO!"

Dan tawa keras Takao Kazunari pun membahana di lorong koridor selama beberapa saat.

Sungguh. Jika kotak tertawa itu memang ada, Midorima berharap milik Takao segera rusak—secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh iya... Minuman kaleng tadi jangan lupa di minum lho ya? Jangan cuma dipajang apalagi sampai disimpan berbulan-bulan. Kalau sampai basi 'kan sayang~" goda Takao riang.

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

"Pffft..."

Kalau sudah begini siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya jika ia berniat menggoda _Tsunderima_ itu lebih lama lagi?

Bisa dibilang... ini adalah hari terbahagia bagi Takao Kazunari.

Dan untuk Midorima Shintarou? _Not so much..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Berat. Rasanya seperti mencoba melangkah dalam kubangan pasir hisap—atau sungai setinggi pinggang. Atau mungkin, ini karena ia merasa malas saja.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan mengetahui kebiasaan Akashi Seijuurou yang tak suka menunggu, ada baiknya jika ia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. Atau menuai kemarahaan sang emperor dengan resiko tambahan jatah hukuman.

Jangan sampai _deh_. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh panas-dingin.

"Aicchan~"

 _Huh?_

Aihara Yuki segera menoleh pada sumber suara, untuk mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Momoi-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat setelah gadis cantik itu tiba di hadapannya.

"Ini." Memberikan lembaran kertas di pelukannya, ia melanjutkan, "Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk menyerahkannya padamu. Jangan lupa dibaca ya~"

"Terima kasih?" Bingung, kelabu Aihara menatap manik magenta Momoi Satsuki.

"Hehehe... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Aicchan."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi~" Dan dengan ini Momoi Satsuki meninggalkan Aihara yang masih terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

 _Dua minggu? Bukankah besok kita masih bertemu di sekolah?_

Dengan endikan bahu, Aihara Yuki segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang komite. Retinanya masih sibuk memindai kata demi kata pada berkas di genggamannya itu. Hingga ia berhasil menyelesaikan baris terakhir ketika pintu ruang komite tampak pada ujung pandangannya.

Dan berkat informasi yang tercantum pada berkas itu, Aihara Yuki tak pernah merasa se- _tak_ sabar ini untuk bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

 **...**

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu mahogani. Dan tanpa mengangkat pandang dari berkas-berkas di hadapannya, Akashi berkata singkat, "masuk."

Pintu dibuka, dan langkah kaki pun terdengar hingga terhenti di depan meja kerjanya.

"Akashi-san." Suara feminim itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan bisa ditebak, kalau yang tiba dihadapannya kini adalah Aihara Yuki.

Melirik sekilas ke lembar di tangan gadis itu... "Kuanggap kau sudah membaca berkas-berkas itu." ...sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

Pernyataan... bukan pertanyaan.

Bagaimana Akashi bisa seyakin itu, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak selepas membaca berkas di genggamannya tadi.

"Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikannya, Akashi-san. Dan jika boleh, aku ingin bertanya akan maksud sebenarnya dari berkas-berkas ini."

Kali ini _ruby_ Akashi menatap tepat ke kelabu Aihara.

"Apa berpura-pura bodoh adalah kebiasaan barumu?"

 _Salah lagi!_

Menahan erangan frustasi, Aihara membantah, "aku hanya ingin konfirmasi darimu, Akashi-san. Kupikir itu jauh lebih baik daripada berspekulasi macam-macam dan membuatku _benar-benar_ terlihat bodoh di depanmu."

Aihara sekilas melihat sudut bibir Akashi terangkat kecil. Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya trik pencahayaan mengingat durasinya yang tidak begitu lama.

"Itu adalah jadwal _training camp_ yang akan dilakukan oleh klub basket..."

"Dan hubungannya denganku adalah?" Tak sabar, Aihara memotong perkataan Akashi.

Kali ini ia tak perlu meragukan penglihatannya lagi. Karena seringaian itu tampak dengan amat-sangat-jelas pada wajah Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Sh*t!_

Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ekspresi senang remaja bersurai merah itu.

Masih dengan seringai di wajah, Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil menopang dagu, "kau... akan memasak untuk kami selama _training camp_ itu berlangsung."

Dan ekspresi horor dari wajah Aihara pun tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"APA?!"

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

 _Special thanks to_ **Juvia Hanaka, Uzumaki Himeka, ashidaakane7, shabrinamega33, Yuiko Narahashi, Mutsuki Yoyuki, Viselle,** and **Guest** _for your lovely review. Thanks a lot, guys_! :D

Dan tentunya, makasih juga buat yang udah baca, _follow_ dan _favorite_ -in fic ini. xD

Di bawah ini adalah balasan untuk _reviewer_ _non login_. Yang _login_ balasannya sudah dikirim lewat PM masing-masing ya~ :")))

 **Guest:** Makasih atas semangatnya~ Ini udah lanjut lho! Semoga chapter ini _nggak_ terlalu mengecewakan deh ya? xDD

 **PS.** Setelah catatan kecil masih ada _**omake**_ -nyalho! Jangan sampai kelewatan ya?

Dan seperti biasa, kritik dan saran dari _senpai-tachi_ sangat diharapkan demi perkembangan cerita ini. :D

Sign,

 **Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

1\. Jadi sebenarnya ada tiga jenis ketua komite di Teiko High ini. Akashi sebagai Ketua Utama, Aihara sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, dan Midorima sebagai Ketua Komite Olahraga dan Ekstrakurikuler. Ibaratnya, Akashi ini Ketua Umum terus Aihara dan Midorima ini wakilnya dia. Jadi... Aihara dan Midorima, meskipun punya divisi yang mereka ketuai—masih bertanggung jawab langsung pada Akashi Seijuurou. Makanya pas Aihara ini berbuat kesalahan, Akashi mempunyai 'hak' buat ngehukum dia. xD

2. **Yuki-onna** : _Yokai_ atau arwah wanita salju dalam cerita rakyat Jepang. Kenapa Aomine memanggil Yuki dengan sebutan itu? Bisa dibilang ini ada sejarahnya—yang sayangnya _nggak_ akan dibahas di chapter ini. :v /

3\. **Akai Oni** : Setan Merah. _Nggak_ perlu dijelasin lagi 'kan kenapa Akashi bisa _dapet_ julukan ini? :'v

4\. Lirik yang dinyanyikan Takao tadi diambil dari lagu ' **Endless Love** ' yang—aslinya— _dinyanyiin_ oleh Lionel Richie dan Diana Ross. Meskipun aku tahu lagu ini pas nonton 'Glee' sih. xDD

* * *

And now... the **omake**...

* * *

 **Omake—The Hidden Scene...**

Sore itu, langit cukup cerah... mentari masih bersinar hangat, dan angin musim semi berhembus sepoi-sepoi membawa semerbak bebungaan. Sungguh ini merupakan sore yang indah untuk dihabiskan bersama kawan-kawan.

Dan hal itulah yang tepatnya dilakukan oleh seorang gadis manis bersama kedua temannya. Mereka baru selesai mengunjungi sebuah kafe yang cukup populer di kalangan remaja seusia mereka— _Chocoberry._ Tempat di mana _tai-parfait_ — _parfait_ yang disajikan dalam _taiyaki_ ( _waffle_ berbentuk ikan dengan isian _fla_ aneka rasa dan _topping_ )—dijual.

"Lain kali aku mau coba yang _chocolate strawberry_ , ah!" Salah satu gadis itu berseru riang. Kini mereka tengah pulang bersama setelah puas berjalan-jalan di kota.

"Iya. Coba juga yang _choco banana._ Lumayan enak lho!" timpal teman di sampingnya.

"Kalian ini... kalau terus-terusan makan makanan manis nanti bisa gemuk lho~"

Dan godaan si gadis manis pun mendapat pukulan sebal dari kedua temannya itu, "jahat, _ih_!"

"Hei! Aku 'kan cuma bercanda..."

Tawa riang masih keluar dari bibir sang gadis sebelum pemandangan sebuah sosok—yang tengah bersender pada tiang lampu jalan—membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Kedua teman sang gadis menatapnya, yang kini tengah memucat di tempat—dengan cemas. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu yang ternyata mengarah pada sosok tertunduk dengan wajah bagian atas tertutupi poni.

Merasa dirinya tengah dipandangi seseorang—atau beberapa... sosok misterius itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Dan kelabu yang sebelumnya tersembunyi pun kini menusuk retina gadis manis itu dengan tatapan datar.

" _Yo,_ kouhai- _chan_... kupikir kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku..." Dan senyum kecil yang terkesan dingin pun akhirnya mewarnai ekspresi stoiknya.

 _Glek!_

Kedua teman si gadis saling melirik dalam diam. Apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mereka _benar-benar_ tak ingin terlibat di dalamnya. Maka dari itu, mereka segera kabur setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman berwajah manisnya itu.

"Kami duluan ya?"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Mia-chan!"

Dan untuk si gadis manis—yang ternyata bernama Mia itu... katakanlah ia hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan gemetar. Sepertinya baru kali ini ia merasa jalan di kompleks rumahnya ini memiliki hawa yang—cukup mengerikan.

Tinggal tambahkan awan gelap serta petir yang menyambar-nyambar, dan tempat itu akan setara dengan _setting_ film-film horor pada umumnya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... dengan senyum Aihara-senpai yang kini berkembang jadi seringaian itu... rasanya, _setting_ bertema horor tadi tak begitu diperlukan lagi.

 _Dear Lord... Please help me..._

Ya, Mia... berdoalah karena kau sudah berhasil membangunkan kemarahan Sang Yuki-onna.


	3. Chapter 3

Banyak orang berpikir kalau aku adalah siswa teladan. Selalu taat pada peraturan, mengerjakan semua tugas tepat waktu, hingga jadi anak kesayangan guru.

Semua juga berpikir kalau di lobus otakku hanya ada pelajaran, pelajaran, dan _pelajaran_.

Aku memang tak seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tak pernah mau ikut jalan-jalan dengan teman sebaya, atau pun berpesta ria. Pendiam, kuno dan _introvert._ Tiga kata yang—bisa dibilang paling 'tepat' menggambarkan karakter luarku ini.

Hingga akhirnya semua mulai berpikir, bahwa orang sepertiku ini memiliki hidup yang tenang-tenang saja. Tak perlu takut dan tak pernah dipusingkan dengan masalah umum khas remaja seperti patah hati... dan _cinta._

Dan di sanalah persepsi mereka padaku mengalami kesalahan yang cukup jauh dari kenyataannya.

Aku memang selalu diam, tetap tenang, dengan senyum sopan yang terkadang menghiasi wajahku ini. Tapi itu bukan berarti hatiku berada pada tahapan yang sama...

Aku akan senang, jika saja semua terasa semudah itu.

Tanpa harus memusingkan hati yang menggebu ketika bersitatap denganmu, tanpa perlu merasakan sakit akan rindu yang selalu menemaniku.

Kupikir... ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka.

Karena jika ada satu hal yang tidak mereka pahami dari diriku... itu adalah kepiawaianku—dalam menyembunyikan perasaanku terhadapmu.

" _Masihkan kautunggu kata cinta dariku jika lidahku sudah terlalu kelu dalam menyebut namamu?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Akashi x OC, Midorima x OC, with a little bit of Nijimura x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** 'not' so proudly presents...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memory**

 **[A Story between Us]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

Sebal dan... frustrasi.

Rasanya ia ingin menghapus seringai puas dari wajah Akashi Seijuurou itu. Kalau ia _bisa_ , tentunya...

Dan sekarang Aihara bisa merasakan pelipisnya mulai berdenyut nyeri. _For the love of God!_

 _Sabar, Aihara... Atur pernapasanmu dan tenanglah. Menghadapi Akashi dengan perasaan marah sama artinya dengan bunuh diri._

"Bukannya aku ingin protes atau apa, Akashi-san... Tapi aku harus kerja _part time_ saat libur sekolah _._ Apa tidak ada hukuman lain yang bisa kukerjakan?"

 _Please... Apapun selain pergi ke tempat antah berantah dengan sekumpulan remaja laki-laki._

Jika saja ia tidak punya harga diri yang _cukup_ tinggi, mungkin saat ini ia sudah sujud-sujud di kaki Akashi—sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan termelas yang ia miliki.

"Tidak ada."

Dan jawaban singkat nan dingin dari Akashi itu sukses membuat hatinya berbunyi, _krak!_

 _Dasar diktator kejam!_

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, dan rasa terhibur terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya. Seakan ia _dapat_ mendengar perkataan dalam hati Aihara barusan.

Namun tentu saja gadis di depannya itu terlalu fokus pada topik pembicaraan hingga melewatkan detail kecil tersebut.

"Memangnya kau yakin kalau aku bisa masak?"

Perubahan rencana. Jika memohon pun tak bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ia bisa berjuang dengan cara lainnya.

Akashi hanya menatap Aihara seakan ia orang ternaif di dunia. "Bacalah."

Disodorkannya kertas yang berada di ujung meja kepada Aihara. Dan dengan sedikit was-was, gadis itu membatin informasi yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Ini 'kan?!" Ekspresi kaget tertera jelas pada raut wajah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Daftar nilaimu pada _Home Economics_... juga testimoni dari Takeuchi-sensei, teman sekelasmu, bahkan Murasakibara dan Aomine yang menyatakan bahwa _kau memang bisa memasak_." Empat kata terakhir sengaja Akashi ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Masih mau mengelak lagi?"

 _Speechless..._ Aihara hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada data-data di genggamannya.

"Oke... yang tadi itu memang bodoh—berusaha mengelabuimu. Tapi tetap saja ini tak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku masih harus kerja sambilan, Akashi-san."

 _Akhirnya kembali lagi ke argumen awal..._

Aihara menatap tepat ke kedua manik Akashi. Dirinya terlalu keras kepala untuk merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan dingin khas remaja bersurai merah itu. Sedang untuk Akashi? Ia absolut. Dan perlawanan gadis di depannya ini hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka.

Sia-sia, namun cukup untuk membuatnya terhibur.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Kelabu dan _ruby_ itu masih sibuk mendominasi satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga getar ponsel di saku Aihara membuat kelabunya mengalihkan pandangan—memutus aksi saling tatap itu secara sepihak.

"Panggilan dari manajer tempat kerja _part time_ -ku." Heran, Aihara menginfokan pada Akashi.

"Kau bisa mengangkatnya."

Kelabunya menatap Akashi curiga. Rasanya sedikit janggal jika ia mendapat izin semudah itu, mengingat _diskusi_ mereka yang belum sepenuhnya selesai.

Getaran di ponsel masih terus terjadi, dan Aihara tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkatnya—segera, " _moshi-moshi._ Aihara _desu._ "

" _Halo, Aihara-chan~ Aku tahu kalau ini agak aneh, meneleponmu tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi... aku punya pemberitahuan penting untukmu_."

Suara riang wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu mau tak mau menerbitkan senyum kecil pada wajah Aihara Yuki.

"Tentang apa, Matsumoto-san?"

Dan suara di seberang sana pun menyahut girang. " _Kemarin ada seorang remaja tampan yang datang ke toko kita. Katanya sih dia salah satu teman sekolahmu. Dia juga meminta izin padaku... kalau kau tidak akan bisa kerja sambilan saat Golden Week nanti. Sesuatu tentang membantu training camp klub basketnya, kupikir?"_

" _Tutur katanya sangat sopan lho! Apalagi dia sempat memborong beberapa buku. Mana bisa aku menolak permintaannya kalau begitu."_

Rasanya Aihara Yuki sudah berhenti mendengarkan ucapan manajernya itu semenjak kata _izin_ dan _klub basket_ diutarakan.

Hening sejenak, hingga Aihara membisikkan pertanyaan dengan sedikit was-was. "Matsumoto-san... bisa kau jelaskan ciri-ciri spesifik _teman_ ku itu?"

Sesungguhnya ia punya dugaan kuat siapa pemuda yang dimaksud manajernya itu. Dan jika dilihat dari seringai kecil yang membentuk bibir Akashi Seijuurou _kini_ , tebakannya tadi tak mungkin meleset.

" _Merah. Temanmu itu mempunyai rambut dan mata sewarna mawar merah._ "

Kelabunya kembali bersitatap dengan kedua iris yang dimaksud. Dan kali ini mau-tak-mau Aihara hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Terima kasih, Matsumoto-san... maaf karena telah merepotkanmu dengan keabsenanku nanti."

" _Omong kosong! Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Aihara-chan. Anggap saja ini sebagai liburan sekaligus waktu untuk bersosialisasi lebih banyak dengan teman-temanmu._ "

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya~ Semoga kau bisa membawa pulang pacar selepas mengikuti training camp nanti~_ "

Dan panggilan telepon pun diputus secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Aihara yang kini menatap ponsel digenggamannya dengan perasaan sebal.

Seperti ia mengikuti _training camp_ itu dengan tujuan cari jodoh saja! Ia ikut karena terpaksa, tahu?!

"Nah. Karena semua masalah sudah teratasi, aku meng _harap_ kan kerja samamu saat pelatihan nanti."

 _Like I have a choice..._

"Kau boleh pergi."

Akashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada berkas di mejanya. Dan itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa membantah perintahnya hanya akan menghasilkan situasi yang _tidak menguntungkan_ untuk gadis bersurai raven itu. Maka dengan berat hati, Aihara Yuki meninggalkan remaja bersurai merah itu sendirian.

Ia akan mengagumi bagaimana matangnya persiapan pemuda itu saat menghadapi konfrontasi, jika saja bukan dirinya sendiri yang menjadi _tumbal_ sekaligus lawan tanding penerus marga Akashi tersebut.

 _Rasanya seperti dibabat habis-habisan saat sedang debat presentasi. Tanpa mampu memberi argumen, satu kali pun._

Dan tentu saja, itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Aihara Yuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Daun-daun di pepohonan menari lembut bersama angin musim semi. Dihiasi sesemakan di kiri-kanan, juga warna-warni bebungaan liar... Bisa dibilang Gunung Haruna **(1)** adalah tempat yang cukup indah sebagai salah satu _spot_ pendakian.

"Huwaaa~ Udaranya benar-benar segar! Langitnya juga biru jernih. Kalau begini caranya sih, aku rela deh _training camp_ lama-lama di sini!" Kise Ryouta bersenandung riang.

"Kise-kun, tolong pelankan suaramu. Dan berhentilah menggambil foto tiap lima menit sekali. Itu memalukan."

" _Hidoi,_ Kurokocchi~"

"Sudahlah Tetsu, sebaiknya kau abaikan saja kelakuan noraknya Kise itu."

"O-oi!"

Mengacuhkan seruan protes dari sang model berambut pirang, Aomine kembali buka suara, "ngomong-ngomong... Ada yang tahu kenapa _makhluk itu_ ada di sini? Mana dari tadi tampangnya _sepet-sepet gimana gitu_ lagi." _Navy blue_ -nya masih menatap sosok beraura negatif di kejauhan itu dengan sedikit curiga.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengalihkan pandang ke subjek yang dimaksud cahayanya itu.

" _Dia_ yang kau maksud itu punya nama Aomine-kun. Dan Aihara-san akan menjadi _cheff_ dadakan kita selama _training camp_ berlangsung. Bukankah Akashi-kun sudah menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Selain itu, komentar terakhirmu tadi sangat tidak sopan," tutup Kuroko datar.

Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Aku malas memperhatikan pengumuman yang kelihatannya tak penting itu. Dan soal komentarku tadi, aku cuma berbicara sesuai kenyataan kok," jawabnya acuh.

"Jangan sampai Aka-chin mendengarmu mengatakan kalau pengumumannya itu tidak penting, Mine-chin." Tatapan bosan Murasakibara kini kembali beralih pada _snack_ di pelukannya.

"Meskipun begitu, rasanya agak aneh juga sih... melihat Aiharacchi yang jarang bersosialisasi itu ada di antara kita."

"Kau bodoh ya? Dia kan sedang dihukum Akashi—"

"—Bukan begitu, Aominecchi! Aku juga tahu kalau dia ada di sini karena terpaksa. Hanya saja, aku masih merasa kalau hukuman Akashicchi itu terlalu berat untuknya."

"Dan juga, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa sih antara mereka berdua itu? Bukankah ini sedikit mencurigakan? Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka ternyata seakrab _itu_ ," lanjutnya cepat.

"Aka-chin dan Ai-chin itu Ketua Komite Kesiswaan. Sama seperti Mido-chin."

"Bukan hubungan yang seperti itu, Murasakicchi!"

Aomine menyipitkan mata, melirik ke arah Aihara dan Akashi yang kini mendaki berdampingan.

"Kupikir kau perlu mengecekkan matamu. Dari gelagatnya saja Yuki-onna itu terlihat makin sebal setelah _disamperin_ Akashi. Yang begitu itu akrab dari mananya coba?"

"Ngomong sama orang yang buta _chemistry_ seperti Aominecchi itu memang sia-sia." Kise menghela napas lelah.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu soal hal ini, Midorimacchi?"

"Tidak peduli."

Remaja berambut hijau itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya setelah menjawab singkat pertanyaan Kise Ryouta. Sedang pemuda yang ditinggalkannya hanya bisa mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi, bukankah jawaban dari Midorimacchi tadi sedikit dingin? Tingkahnya juga aneh _banget_ ," bisik Kise pelan. Mata madunya sibuk mengamati tingkah tak biasa rekan setimnya itu.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kise-kun."

Dan iris sewarna langit Kuroko itu terus mengamati kepergian sang _shooting guard_ Teiko dalam diam.

 **...**

Aihara Yuki terus mendaki dengan perasaan yang... bisa dibilang _nano-nano_. Sebel iya, _nggak_ rela ada, capek apalagi.

Beberapa _kouhai_ yang mendahuluinya juga terlihat sedikit menjaga jarak. Seakan aura kelam dan tampang masamnya cukup menjadi peringatan bagi mereka untuk selalu menjaga sikap.

 _Untung saja kouhai-kouhai di sekitarku ini tidak terlalu berisik. Kalau iya bisa makin badmood aku._

Rasanya... udara segar Gunung Haruna ini tak cukup untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan ini..." desahnya pelan.

"Benarkah? Kupikir usiamu baru tujuh belas tahun."

Suara _baritone_ yang tiba-tiba menyahut perkataannya itu membuat Aihara berjengit kaget. Kedua kelabunya pun semakin membulat ketika mendapati Akashi Seijuurou telah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Akashi-san! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Kau akan menyadari kedatanganku jika kau lebih memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Dan juga, raut masammu itu cukup merusak pemandangan—selain tentu saja menakuti beberapa siswa kelas satu."

Ekspresi jengkel makin terlihat jelas pada paras Aihara Yuki. "Melamun sebentar bukan berarti tak memperhatikan sekeliling, Akashi-san. Lagipula aku tidak meminta mereka—siapapun itu yang merasa terganggu dengan _luapan emosiku_ —mengamati raut wajahku. Masih ada pemandangan lain yang _jauh_ lebih indah kenapa harus repot-repot melirikku coba?"

"Dan untuk kelas satu, selama aku tak melukai fisik mereka kurasa perilakuku masih aman-aman saja," tukasnya singkat.

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat kecil, "paling tidak cobalah untuk lebih menikmati keindahan Gunung Haruna. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk bersantai sedikit dan melepaskan penat."

 _Jika bersantai yang kau maksud adalah menjadi juru masak klub basket selama berhari-hari... aku benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk melewatkannya, Akashi-san._

Membayangkan kehidupannya selama beberapa hari ke depan saja sudah membuat Aihara meringis ngeri.

Helaan napas lelah akhirnya meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. "Maaf, responku tadi sedikit berlebihan padahal niatmu cukup baik, Akashi-san. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan saranmu itu."

Sepasang _ruby_ Akashi menawan kelabu Aihara selama beberapa saat, "kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Kali ini Aihara lebih memilih untuk tak merespon perkataan Akashi. Meskipun sejujurnya ia merasa cukup skeptis dengan pernyataan yakin remaja bersurai merah itu.

 _Yah, kita lihat saja nanti._

 **...**

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa para gadis manajer klub kau perbolehkan naik gondola **(2)** sementara aku malah kausuruh mendaki seperti siswa lainnya? Bukannya apa sih... Tapi menurutku ini sedikit tidak adil, Akashi-san..."

"Dan di antara semua orang... Jujur, kau adalah orang terakhir yang kupikir bisa salah mengenali _gender_ -ku."

Akashi Seijuurou menatap datar Aihara Yuki. "Aku tidak sebuta itu sampai-sampai bisa salah mengenali _gender_ -mu."

Senyuman canggung menghiasi wajah Aihara.

 _Yang terakhir itu cuma bercanda, Akashi-san! Kenapa kau menanggapinya seserius itu?!_

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena sebelum libur _Golden Week_ Aida-san—manajer klub Aikido-mu itu—datang menemuiku. Dan dia memintaku untuk memastikan agar kau tetap menjaga staminamu."

 _Ooh..._

Tentu saja Aida-senpai akan bertindak sejauh itu! Padahal tidak perlu diingatkan juga, mustahil ia bisa bermalas-malasan selama _training camp_ ini berlangsung.

Rasanya Aihara ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup akibat humor garing dan kesalah pahamannya ini.

"Ooh..." gumam Aihara pelan.

"Oh." Dan Akashi pun membeo dengan datar.

Oke... Bolehkah Aihara terjun indah ke jurang saat ini juga?

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati beberapa menit yang—cukup canggung akibat obrolan sebelumnya, akhirnya mereka telah sampai pada puncak gunung setinggi 1.449 meter itu.

Dan pemandangan yang menunggu Aihara ketika sampai di puncak adalah... katakanlah, tak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tidak. Semua ini bukan karena pemandangan yang terlalu indah hingga membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin meneteskan air mata bahagia. Itu terlalu berlebihan...

Karena sungguh, pemandangan di depannya ini _benar-benar_ di luar jangkauan nalarnya.

Sangat-jauh-berbeda.

 _Jadi... Kita capek-capek mendaki gunung cuma buat lihat beginian nih? Impressive indeed._

Aihara bisa merasakan pelipisnya berkedut nyeri.

Sebab pemandangan yang—terpampang nyata—di depannya bukanlah langit luas sejauh mata memandang ataupun warna hijau pepohonan. Ya, bukan. Karena apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah bangunan besar, yang nyatanya merupakan rumah dari kumpulan mesin gondola. Dan, _oh_! Ada juga sebuah kamar kecil dan _jangan lupakan_ mesin penjual minuman yang terduduk manis di sampingnya.

 _Amazing,_ bukan?

 _Kalau begini bagian mananya yang 'kau tidak akan menyesalinya' ?!_

Aihara hanya bisa menatap remaja di sampingnya itu kesal.

"Bersabarlah. Kita akan menuju tempat sebenarnya ketika semua anggota klub sudah mencapai puncak."

Tentu saja Aihara bersedia menunggu dengan senang hati. Dan semoga saja, 'tempat yang sesungguhnya' itu tidak lebih _parah_ dari bayangannya saat ini.

 **...**

Tidak sampai lima belas menit dan semua anggota klub basket telah terkumpul di puncak Gunung Haruna.

Kini berpasang mata mengarahkan fokusnya ke satu arah, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Acara pembukaan _training camp_ akan dimulai setelah kita sampai di suatu tempat. Ikuti aku."

"Tunggu, Akashi-san... Aku tidak melihat Momoi-san dan para manajer lainnya," bisik Aihara pelan.

"Sebelumnya mereka sudah kuberi arahan untuk menyiapkan tempat acara—segera setelah mencapai puncak."

Dan rombongan klub basket beserta satu orang gadis yang—jujur saja merasa salah tempat dan 'sendirian' itu—mengikuti langkah kaki sang kapten bersurai merah. Tanpa suara.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berjalan lurus hingga melewati _rumah_ gondola itu. Setelahnya mereka berbelok ke arah kiri, untuk kemudian mendaki pijakan dari kayu yang menuntun mereka pada kokohnya bangunan Kuil Haruna.

Terletak tak jauh dari kuil itu terdapat tanah berumput yang cukup lapang.

Dan di sanalah mereka menemukan para manajer klub basket—dengan beberapa kain lebar sebagai alas duduk, serta tiga buah keranjang rotan ukuran besar telah siap menunggu mereka.

Piknik.

Acara kekeluargaan yang menjadi pilihan Akashi sebagai menu pembuka _training camp_ kali ini.

Namun sesungguhnya bukan hal itu yang membuat napas Aihara tercekat hingga kelabunya melebar takjub.

Bukan.

Karena tempat yang ia pijak ini, yang ternyata adalah puncak _sesungguhnya_ dari Gunung Haruna—memiliki pemandangan yang bisa dibilang sangat-amat-mengagumkan.

Dan kali ini bukan sarkasme dalam diri Aihara yang mengomentari.

 _Yellow Daylily, Evergreen Azalea,_ bahkan bunga sakura—yang mekar dengan sempurna—tertanam rapi menghiasi puncak Haruna tersebut. Menciptakan harmonisasi warna yang sangat memanjakan mata.

Dan seakan pemandangan di puncak ini masih kurang memikat, dari tempatnya berdiri kini dapat ia lihat siluet Gunung Fuji di kejauhan dengan cukup jelas.

Tak hanya di situ... jika Aihara berjalan lebih dekat ketepian—ataupun duduk di alas piknik yang telah disiapkan—dapat ia nikmati panorama indah Danau Haruna beserta pepohonan hijau yang mengelilinginya—dari ketinggian.

Benar-benar indah.

Lelah akibat pendakian selama satu jam tadi rasanya sudah terbayar dengan semua pemandangan ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Dan suara yang berasal dari sampingnya itu memotong singkat proses apresiasinya. Membuat Aihara kembali teringat tujuan awalnya berada di puncak gunung ini.

 _Tentu saja._

Merasa malu karena kontradiksi dalam tingkah lakunya, Aihara berdehem kecil.

"Y-yah... Siapapun kupikir akan merasa skeptis jika capek-capek mendaki, namun hal pertama yang menyapa di puncak adalah bangunan besar tanpa nilai artistik."

"Tapi, aku memang berhutang maaf padamu, Akashi-san..."

Senyuman canggung menghiasi wajah Aihara Yuki.

Dan seringai kecil pun terkembang di sudut bibir Akashi.

 **...**

Berbagai macam makanan telah tertata rapi pada alas piknik—baik yang berasal dari keranjang rotan ataupun bawaan wajib para anggota klub— _ini perintah Akashi_.

"Oh iya! Sebelum kita mulai acara pikniknya, kenapa kita tidak berfoto bersama dahulu? Aku bawa kamera _digital_ lho~" Usulan dari Kise Ryouta disambut gumaman setuju.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Akashicchi?"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula semua telah menyetujuinya."

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengambil fotonya?" Aomine menyahut malas.

Aihara mengajukan diri, "biar aku saja."

"E-eh? Apa tidak apa-apa, Aiharacchi?"

"Aku tidak kebe—"

"Tidak boleh."

Perkataan dingin Akashi membuat berpasang mata teralih kepadanya. Termasuk kelabu Aihara yang kini bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang _ruby_ miliknya.

"Secara tak langsung kau sudah menjadi bagian dari klub basket—paling tidak selama _training camp_ ini masih diselenggarakan."

 _Meskipun kau berpikir sebaliknya._

Aihara meneguk ludah, mengerti makna tersirat yang diutarakan oleh tatapan mata Akashi.

"Lagipula Momoi sudah meminta seorang turis untuk mengambil gambar kita," tutupnya.

Tak lama setelah kalimat tadi diutarakan, Momoi Satsuki segera mendekati kumpulan siswa SMA Teiko itu. Dengan membawa seorang turis wanita yang mengekorinya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menunjukkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum riang, pertanda semua masalah telah teratasi.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah mendapat sukarelawannya. Ayo segera atur posisi!"

Dan Aihara Yuki hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekacauan yang muncul setelah kalimat tadi diutarakan.

 **...**

"Tiga, dua, satu. Katakan _cheese~_ "

Dan kumpulan berbeda tinggi itu pun serempak mengikuti, " _cheese~_ "

 **...**

Posisi berfoto yang mereka gunakan—setelah ribut selama beberapa saat—terdiri dari tiga bagian. Bagian depan diisi oleh barisan kelas satu yang tengah berjongkok sambil tersenyum lebar. Di belakang mereka, keempat gadis yang diapit beberapa siswa tengah berdiri dengan berbagai macam gaya dan ekspresi... Sedang baris terakhir dikhususkan untuk pemain yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata.

Namun yang menjadi fokus Kuroko saat ini bukanlah keceriaan yang terpancar pada wajah-wajah di foto itu ataupun keindahan latar puncak Haruna.

Mata sebiru langitnya entah kenapa tertuju pada tiga sosok yang berdiri cukup berdekatan. Aihara Yuki yang tengah tersenyum kecil pada kamera dengan Akashi yang berdiri di samping kanannya... Dan Midorima Shintarou, yang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyangkut ketiga temannya itu. Dan Kuroko hanya bisa berharap, apapun yang menunggu ketiganya di masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dikhawatirkan.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Seperti biasa,terima kasih banyak untuk **Yuiko Narahashi** , **uzumaki himeka** , **ashidaakane7** , **Yamasaki Naomi** , **Crystal Sheen** , dan **mawarbereum5** yang udah repot-repot nge _review_ ~ _Thanks a lot, guys!_ :D

Tak lupa, makasih juga ya buat yang udah baca, _follow_ dan _favorite_ -in fic ini. :")))

Kritik dan saran dari _senpai-tachi_ sangat diharapkan demi perkembangan cerita ini~ :D

Sign,

 **Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

1\. Gunung Haruna ini ada beneran di Jepang lho. Tepatnya sih terletak di kota Takasaki bagian distrik Gunma. Gunung Haruna juga di sebut Gunung Haruna-Fuji, karena bentuknya yang mirip dengang Gunung Fuji asli, meskipun lebih kecil. Dan bagi kalian yang nonton anime **Initial D** , Gunung Haruna ini adalah nama _real world_ -nya **Gunung Akina.**

2\. **Gondola** atau nama lain dari kereta gantung. Fasilitas ini juga ada beneran di Gunung Haruna. Dan dari perjalanan setelah mencapai puncak, sampai melewati rumah gondola hingga pijakan kayu milik Kuil Haruna juga berdasarkan fakta yang ada. ( **Source:** Blog Hiking in Japan)


	4. Chapter 4

Hujan dan kenangan...

Dua kata yang bisa dibilang saling terikat antar satu sama lain.

Turunnya hujan membawa rasa melankoli ke dalam diri kita, membuat kita mengingat kenangan yang menghangatkan hati, atau menghampakan jiwa...

Dan serpihan masa lalu yang lama tertimbun pun kadang ikut mengudara.

Jujur... aku sering membandingkan kisah hidupku dengan _manga-manga shoujo._

Tapi tentu saja aku tak berharap menggatikan salah satu _heroine_ -nya atau apa... Biar bagaimanapun, aku tak sepemimpi itu hingga mengharapkan seorang pangeran berkuda putih akan datang menjemputku, agar kami bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.

Itu mustahil, dan aku tidak se- _shoujo_ itu.

Namun, jika kuingat masa-masa di mana adegan khas _manga_ itu menjadi nyata, dan terjadi—dengan aku sebagai salah satu pemeran utamanya... Aku tak tahu lagi harus bersyukur akan keberuntunganku atau sebaliknya.

Seperti waktu itu...

Ketika punggung tegapmu tertetesi rintikan hujan... tentang jaket hangat dan senyum menenangkan yang kaulemparkan padaku...

Kau boleh mencibirku sebagai _hopeless romantic—or a fool._

Yah, aku tak akan menyalahkanmu.

Karena dengan debar jantung yang tak menentu, juga aliran darah yang kini memenuhi wajahku dan menciptakan rona merah itu... Siapapun pasti akan menertawakan ekspresi bodohku ini.

Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan tahu, bahwa sosok di sampingmu ini menyimpan perasaannya, hanya untukmu.

Siapapun.

Tapi bukan dirimu...

" _Berusaha menjangkau seseorang yang tak bisa kauraih... Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Akashi x OC, Midorima x OC, with a little bit of Nijimura x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** 'not' so proudly presents...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memory**

 **[A Story between Us]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

"Mana Aihara?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba ini membuat denting alat makan di sekitarnya terhenti seketika. Rasa hangat yang timbul berkat obrolan-obrolan ringan beberapa menit yang lalu pun seakan pergi tak berjejak. Menyisakan sepi, juga ketegangan yang entah mengapa menyelimuti ruangan tempat tim basket Teiko High itu bersantap sama.

Kedua _ruby_ Akashi menatap manik Miki Arai tanpa ekspresi. Masih menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaan singkatnya tadi.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup. Memilih memusatkan perhatian pada piring berisi lauk-pauk di depannya daripada menghadapi tatapan tajam sang kapten tim.

Paham jika gadis di sampingnya terlalu takut untuk bersuara, Atsuko Kikuchi mengambil alih, "Aihara-san bilang ia ingin istirahat lebih cepat. Kami juga belum melihatnya lagi semenjak ia menyelesaikan tugas memasaknya tadi."

"Dan tidak ada dari kalian yang berinisiatif untuk mengeceknya di kamar?"

Miki Arai berjengit kecil berkat pertanyaan menusuk Akashi, "kami tidak berani mengganggunya, Akashi-sama…"

Alis Akashi terangkat mendengar jawaban tak meuaskan tersebut.

"Jadi kini ia juga melewatkan makan malam setelah sebelumnya tidak muncul saat sarapan dan makan siang, _huh_?"

Jika mungkin, suhu udara di ruangan itu menurun drastis berkat nada dingin pada kalimat Akashi tadi.

Atsuko hanya menelan ludahnya gugup.

Miki Arai semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku selesai lebih dulu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya kali ini."

Setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, Akashi beranjak dari duduknya. Membawa peralatan makan dan menaruhnya di wastafel, sebelum menghilang di koridor yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan bangunan peristirahatan utama.

Berpasang mata masih menatap kepergian pemuda bersurai merah itu dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan ataupun melanjutkan makan malamnya. Seakan nafsu makan mereka telah hilang semenjak pemuda bersurai merah itu memulai percakapan.

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo kita lanjutkan makan malamnya." Nada ceria yang terkesan dipaksakan itu terdengar jelas dari Momoi Satsuki.

"Aomine-kun cepat habiskan supmu, nanti keburu dingin lho—"

"—Mukkun, jangan makan dagingnya saja, kau juga perlu makan sayuran…"

"Tetsu-kun, kuambilkan tempura lagi ya?"

Dan usaha sang gadis merah muda untuk mengembalikan suasana seperti semula pun menuai hasil. Perlahan-lahan, gumaman ringan mulai terdengar sesekali hingga obrolan antar anggota tim pun kembali bermunculan.

"Akashi dan Yuki-onna itu benar-benar tahu _gimana_ caranya _ngerusak_ suasana _deh_. Aku jadi _sempet nggak_ nafsu makan _gara-gara_ kejadian tadi." Aomine berkata di sela-sela hirupan supnya.

 _Nggak nafsu tapi nelan supnya kayak nggak makan seminggu gitu..._ Kise hanya menatap aneh pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau begitu boleh kuambil tempura punyamu, Mine-chin?"

"Huh? Langkahi dulu mayat Kise."

"Eeeh?! Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa Aominecchi!"

Momoi Satsuki tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ketiganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Aicchan… Kenapa dia selalu menghilang saat makan bersama ya? Padahal di waktu-waktu lain dia gampang ditemui lho!"

"Memangnya kau tak tahu? Dia kan alergi cowok, Satsuki."

"Jangan tebar gosip yang tidak-tidak, Aomine-kun," tegur Kuroko.

"Siapa yang _nebar_ gosip? Ingat kejadian saat tahun ajaran baru kemarin? Hanamiya menyuruh seorang _kouhai_ untuk menembak anak Komite sambil bermain gitar. Dan setelah anak itu memilih bernyanyi di depan Yuki-onna, dia masih ngehindarin _kouhai_ itu sampai sekarang."

"Tumben kau ingat hal-hal seperti ini, Aominecchi."

"Waktu itu aku _nggak_ sengaja lihat _sih_... Lagi pula ekspresi horor Yuki-onna saat itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan." Aomine menyeringai sadis.

 _Ketahuan deh sisi jahatnya._ Kise tersenyum canggung.

Midorima menyesap _ocha_ -nya dengan tenang. "Itu hanya berdasarkan pendapat subjektifmu, Aomine. Ingat, aku juga salah satu saksi mata. Dan menurutku, reaksi Aihara waktu itu cukup normal setelah 'dipermalukan' seperti itu."

"Tentu saja kau akan membelanya." Cibiran bernada rendah Aomine tak luput dari pendengaran Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya yang merasa dipermalukan itu si _kouhai,_ Midorimacchi?"

"Dasar bodoh—"

"—Kise-chin memang tidak peka." Murasakibara berkomentar acuh.

"O-oi!"

Tahu jika teman berkacamatanya terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan Kise, Kuroko buka suara, "semua ini karena sifat Aihara-san yang introvert, Kise-kun. Dia juga tak terlalu suka jadi pusat perhatian. Maka dari itu, menerima pernyataan cinta di depan umum sama artinya dengan dipermalukan..."

"Selain itu, Aihara-san pasti merasa canggung jika berhadapan langsung dengan _kouhai_ tadi. Meskipun kita tahu pernyataan cintanya karena paksaan seseorang," lanjutnya.

"Bukannya ingin membela Kise… Menurutku memang sifat Yuki-onna itu yang agak aneh. Soal pernyataan cinta palsu bukankah Haizaki juga melakukan hal yang sama? Tapi dengan _kouhai_ kiriman Haizaki dia biasa saja _tuh_ ," sela Aomine.

"Itu jelas dua hal yang berbeda, Aomine-kun. Pada kasus Haizaki-kun, si _kouhai_ tak punya pilihan lain karena target Haizaki-kun memang Aihara-san. Sedangkan pada kasus Hanamiya-senpai, _kouhai_ itu bisa memilih _senpai_ perempuan lain, selain Aihara-san."

"Aku _nggak_ bisa menyalahkan _kouhai_ itu sih. Soalnya terlepas dari sikap pendiamnya, Aiharacchi memang memiliki paras yang cukup manis."

Mengabaikan gumaman Kise, Midorima menambahkan, "lagi pula, jika kau benar-benar berada di sana saat itu, kau pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi siswa lainnya—ketika dan sesudah peristiwa itu berlangsung."

Kise dan Aomine hanya menatap kosong Midorima.

"Yang dimaksud Midochin adalah tingkah menyebalkan siswa lain—godaan dan siul-siulan—yang terus berlangsung selama beberapa bulan, baik saat Ai-chin sendirian atau ketika berpapasan dengan _kouhai_ tadi." Murasakibara menerangkan malas-malasan.

"Ooh…"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Bahasamu memang terlalu tinggi untuk mereka pahami, Midorima-kun."

"Setuju dengan pendapat Tetsu-kun."

"W-woi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

"Biar kutebak. Kau masih bersembunyi dan tidak mau makan bersama mereka lagi?"

Aihara hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sudah pasti setelah ini ia akan diceramahi habis-habisan oleh sahabatnya itu. Meskipun hanya melalui telepon.

Menyamankan letak _headset_ -nya, gadis berambut panjang itu menjawab, "bukannya tidak mau… Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, aku tak terlalu nyaman berada lama-lama di sekitar orang asing."

"Bukankah kau cuma tidak suka dilihat laki-laki saat sedang makan?"

 _Tepat sasaran_.

Aihara meringis kecil. "Ini benar-benar memalukan," gumamnya pelan.

"Oh ayolah Yuki-chan! Aku nggak menuduhmu alergi laki-laki kok. Meskipun tingkahmu ini memang bisa membuat orang salah paham sih…"

" _Thanks a lot_ , Hana. _I feel so much better now_."

Tawa ringan terdengar jelas dari ujung sambungan. "Jangan gunakan nada sarkasmu padaku, Nona Muda. Kau paham jika kau tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini 'kan? Cepat atau lambat kau harus menghadapi 'ketakutanmu' ini. Selain itu, kupikir Akashi-kun tidak akan tinggal diam dengan aksi kucing-kucinganmu ini."

Mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut saja sudah membuat Aihara berjengit ngeri. Ia tak bisa—dan tak ingin—membayangkan konsekuensi apa yang akan menantinya berkat tingkah anehnya ini.

"Selamat. Kau baru saja meningkatkan level stresku," sungut Aihara, rendah.

"Ups! Maaf Yuki-chan. Hehehe…"

"Ya sudah… bagaimana kalau kita ubah topik pembicaraan saja?" tawar Natsumi.

"Oke."

"Eeeh? Kenapa suaramu jadi lemas begitu? Kau belum makan ya?" Pertanyaan bernada cemas ini akhirnya keluar dari bibir Natsumi.

"Huh? Aku sudah makan kok."

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau makan apa tadi?"

Jika gadis berambut cokelat itu ada di sini, pasti kedua maniknya sudah memancarkan rasa curiga.

Aihara terdiam selama beberapa saat. Merasa sedikit enggan menjawab pertanyaan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti makan mie instan lagi 'kan?"

"Lagi apanya? Tadi siang 'kan aku makan roti lapis." Aihara membalas defensif.

"Ha! Berarti makan malammu kali ini memang hanya ramen instan."

 _Sial. Pakai keceplosan lagi._ Aihara menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

Natsumi kembali bersuara, paham jika sahabatnya itu tak ingin mengomentari tuduhannya tadi. "Yuki-chan… Kenapa kau malah makan makanan tak sehat itu sih? Bukankah kau di sana jadi koki? _Masak_ iya kau bekerja keras di dapur tapi tak menikmati hasilnya sama sekali?"

Helaan napas lelah kembali muncul pada Aihara Yuki. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana persaanku yang sebenarnya soal _training camp_ ini. Ditambah dengan aksi kabur-kaburanku… kaupikir aku bisa menelan makanan yang berasal dari _budget_ tim basket dengan tenang?"

"Kau merasa bukan bagian dari mereka ya?" Suara Natsumi terdengar cukup lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya masalah pribadi dengan mereka. Anggota tim, bahkan Akashi-san juga memperlakukanku dengan cukup baik…" tutur Aihara.

"Tapi tetap saja kau merasa di sana bukanlah tempatmu 'kan?"

Hanya keheningan yang membalas pertanyaan Natsumi.

"Kupikir kau hanya butuh waktu, Yuki-chan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini baru hari kedua. Kujamin semua akan baik-baik saja dan kau akan mulai menghangat dengan mereka setelah ini..."

"Dan jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal atau kau butuh teman ngobrol… ingat, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," lanjutnya ceria.

Aihara bisa merasakan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya, " _thanks_ Hana…"

" _Anytime_ ~"

 **…**

Lega.

Bisa dibilang hal inilah yang dirasakan Aihara setelah selesai mengobrol dengan Natsumi tadi.

Meskipun ia belum bisa mengatasi rasa 'tidak nyamannya'… dan—mungkin—masih akan meneruskan aksi kucing-kucingannya selama beberapa hari lagi… Tapi setidaknya ia tak merasa ' _homesick_ ', 'stres' ataupun 'terasingkan' untuk saat ini.

Kini ia bisa menikmati damainya malam di tengah kumpulan bunga mawar dengan hati ringan. Mampu merasakan sejuknya angin musim semi yang membelai kulitnya lembut… juga dapat memanjakan matanya dengan keindahan bulan dan gemintang, yang biasanya tak bisa ia nikmati ketika berada pada naungan sang Ibu Kota.

Semua hal kecil ini—semua ketenangan—yang mungkin tak akan ia dapatkan lagi ketika kembali ke Tokyo nanti.

Dan Aihara berencana untuk terus menikmati suasana indah ini—selama ia masih bisa.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian di sini?"

Suara _baritone_ itu membuat Aihara berjengit kaget. Diarahkan kelabu—yang sebelumnya tenggelam mengamati langit malam—menuju sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya.

Dan di bawah pancaran sinar rembulan, Midorima Shintarou menatap Aihara Yuki dengan tenang.

"Midorima-san! Kau hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung."

Midorima hanya merespon dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Aihara tersenyum kecil. Kelabunya kembali memuja langit setelah bersitatap dengan iris hijau Midorima. "Aku hanya menikmati langit malam, Midorima-san… Jarang-jarang kita bisa melihat bintang sebanyak ini."

"Hn. Tokyo memang terlalu gemerlap untuk mengamati perbintangan." Kedua iris Midorima kini ikut memandangi langit.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan keduanya masih tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing...

"Nah, daripada kau terus berdiri seperti itu, kenapa tidak bergabung denganku dan duduk di sini, Midorima-san? Aku tidak menggigit kok." Aihara berusaha memecah sunyi dengan candaannya.

Midorima hanya melirik singkat gadis di sampingnya. Tak mengiyakan maupun menolak tawaran yang diberikan tadi, "bukankah kau sengaja bersembunyi di sini karena ingin sendirian?"

Lengkung kecil di bibir Aihara kini terasa lebih hambar dibanding sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya menghela napas lelah. Diambilnya beberapa langkah sebelum ia menyamankan diri di bangku kayu itu.

Hening sesaat, sebelum pemuda berkacamata itu kembali buka suara, "apa kau tahu? Di antara ribuan pola yang bisa diimajinasikan manusia, rasi bintang yang resmi diakui oleh Perhimpunan Astronomi Internasional hanya berjumlah sekitar 88 buah."

Kelabu Aihara kini menatap iris hijau Midorima penuh perhatian. Ketertarikan terlihat jelas dari pancaran kelabunya—menggantikan mendung yang sebelumnya menyelimuti kilau cerahnya.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis di sampingnya, Midorima menghela napas lega dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu lalu berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi… apa kau bisa menyebutkan beberapa rasi bintang yang kauketahui?"

"Selain rasi bintang zodiak… _Crux, Orion_ , Biduk, _Monoceros_? Aku bisa menyebutkan beberapa. Tapi sejak kecil… bisa dibilang yang berhasil kuidentifikasi hanya _Orion_ dan rasi bintang Biduk saja."

"Dan memakai peta langit malah semakin membuatku bingung," gumam Aihara pelan.

Midorima bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya terangkat kecil mendengar pengakuan barusan. Dibetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kalau kau bisa mengenali _Orion_ seharusnya kau bisa dengan mudah mengenali rasi bintang di sekitarnya."

Aihara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya-iya, aku memang buruk dalam direksi... Kau tak perlu memperjelasnya lagi untuk menyindirku, Midorima-san."

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah ' _Orion sang Pemburu_ '?" Midorima menatap Aihara penuh tanya.

"Sepertinya belum." Aihara menggeleng pelan.

Midorima kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke langit malam. " _Orion_ sang Pemburu berdiri di sebelah sungai _Eridanus,_ dengan dua kawan setianya _Canis Mayor_ (anjing pemburu besar) dan _Canis Minor_ (anjing pemburu kecil). Suatu hari, ia melihat _Taurus_ si Kerbau sedang mengambil minum di sungai itu. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan kerbau itu sebagai target buruannya. Hingga di akhir hari _Orion_ berhasil membawa pulang _Taurus_ … selain _Lepus_ —kelinci—sebagai persedian makanan mereka…" tutupnya.

Aihara menatap Midorima kagum. "Wah… Jadi bisa dibilang _Eridanus, Canis Mayor_ - _Minor, Taurus_ dan _Lepus_ adalah rasi bintang yang terletak di dekat Orion? Ada sebanyak itu dan aku _nggak_ bisa melihat polanya?! _Sense of direction_ -ku benar-benar parah ternyata." Senyuman miris kini terlukis pada bibirnya.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan letak beberapa rasi bintang jika kau mau," tawar Midorima acuh.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau!" Aihara menyambut dengan antusias. "Kalau ini tak terlalu merepotkanmu sih…" tambahnya dengan senyum sungkan.

"Aku takkan menawarkannya padamu jika merasa ini merepotkanku." Midorima mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah… Kau lihat bintang yang berlaku sebagai kaki kanan _Orion_ itu?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kita anggap bintang di dekatnya itu adalah titik permulaan sungai _Eridanus_. Dan jika kita tarik garis yang menghubungkan satu bintang ke bintang lain…" Midorima kini membuat garis imajiner di langit. "…kita akan sampai pada ujung selatan rasi _Eridanus_ —bintang _Achernar_ …bintang paling terang di rasi ini sekaligus salah satu bintang dengan bentuk paling lonjong."

Aihara—lagi-lagi—hanya bisa menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan takjub.

"Pengetahuanmu soal perbintangan benar-benar mengagumkan, Midorima-san," ujarnya.

"Horoskop—Oha Asa—dan astronomi bisa dibilang adalah satu bidang."

Midorima mengedikkan bahunya sebelum melanjutkan, "di sebelah tenggara Orion adalah salah satu dari 48 rasi buatan Ptolemaeus **(1)** lainnya, rasi _Canis Major_. Kau tahu? Rasi bintang ini dilalui perpanjangan bidang _Tropic of Capricorn_ **(2)** —ya, itu zodiakmu—dan pita Bima Sakti di ujung timurnya. Dan jika kau salah satu penggemar Harry Potter, _Sirius_ adalah bintang paling terang di rasi ini."

"Dan di sebelah sana…"

Midorima dan Aihara terus berbincang tentang perbintangan dengan antusias. Sesekali pemuda berkacamata itu akan menunjuk satu arah di langit, untuk kemudian menerangkan rasi yang menempatinya. Perang kata dan sindiran berbalut candaan pun mewarnai diskusi mereka malam ini.

Orang lain yang melihat mereka pasti bisa merasakan aura hangat dan kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti keduanya kini…

Bisa melihat bagaimana kelabu dan hijau itu beberapa kali saling bersinggungan…

Juga senyuman-senyuman kecil yang terkadang saling dilemparkan...

Ya. Semua orang...

Termasuk sang pemilik mata sewarna _ruby_ itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor penginapan. Hari telah beranjak larut dan sebagian dari rekan setimnya sudah berada di peraduan masing-masing, selepas mereka mengunjungi _onsen_ tadi.

Biasanya ia pun akan terkapar di _futon_ seperti teman-temannya. Mengingat betapa kerasnya menu latihan—terlebih saat masa _training camp_ , rasanya wajar jika langsung beristirahat di kamar adalah pilihan yang cukup bijak.

Tapi entah kenapa… kali ini ia tak bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya gelisah sedari tadi. Membuatnya hatinya resah… meskipun ekspresi luarnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Dan karena berguling di _futon_ tanpa bisa memejamkan mata hanya akan mengganggu teman-temannya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar—mencari udara segar.

Hingga di sinilah ia, berjalan tanpa tujuan dan menikmati suasana malam khas musim semi.

Mata biru cerahnya sesekali menyapu sekitar, mengamati interior bangunan hingga mengagumi desain artistik taman bergaya Eropa di sebelahnya.

Taman ini terletak di sebelah barat penginapan, yang memang bergaya lebih modern di bandingkan desain taman di bagian timur—tempatnya menginap—yang lebih ke arah tradisional Jepang.

Ia sedikit berharap, dengan perbedaan pemandangan… juga aroma bebungaan yang didominasi oleh berbagai jenis mawar ini bisa merelaksasi pikirannya.

Selama beberapa saat Kuroko hanya terdiam di tempat. Menikmati gradasi bunga-bunga yang dilapisi sinar rembulan dan sedikit terbuai kedamaian yang menyelimutinya.

Hingga suara langkah kaki dan sekelebat warna merah tertangkap di ujung matanya.

Dan Kuroko cukup yakin jika kedua iris _ruby_ itu berkilat dingin ketika Akashi melewatinya tanpa suara.

Dirinya hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda bersurai merah itu dalam diam. Perlahan menjauh, hingga menghilang bersama gelapnya malam. Meskipun sejujurnya, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan tak biasa dari kapten timnya itu.

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang mudah emosi seperti Aomine-kun. Ia punya pengendalian diri yang tinggi—hingga kadang terlihat dingin—tanpa ekspresi. Ia juga selalu profesional dan penuh perhitungan. Bisa dibilang, selama Kuroko mengenalnya, sangat jarang—bahkan tidak pernah—Akashi terlihat marah pada seseorang. Tegas dalam menghukum seseorang, mungkin. Tapi tidak dengan marah.

Sampai saat ini, tentu saja.

Sedikit penasaran, Kuroko mulai melangkah berlawanan dengan arah kepergian Akashi.

Entah malam itu merupakan malam keberuntungannya atau apa, ia tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh karena sebuah pemandangan—yang cukup menarik—tertangkap oleh iris birunya. Pemandangan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dari tempatnya berdiri berkat sebuah patung bergaya Yunani.

Dan entah kenapa ia punya firasat kuat jika pemandangan inilah yang membuat Akashi bertingkah seperti tadi.

Pemandangan dua muda-mudi yang tengah duduk berdampingan di bawah naungan bintang…

Di mana sang pemudi—yang sebelumnya gemar menghilang itu—kini tengah tersenyum kecil ke arah pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya…

Aihara Yuki dan Midorima Shintarou.

Dan iris biru Kuroko hanya bisa mengamati keduanya dalam keheningan malam.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Sebenernya mau bikin Midorima nerangin satu rasi bintang lagi, tapi karena aku nggak mau fiksi ini berubah jadi _Wikipedia_ makanya aku skip gitu. Hohoho... #slaps

Semoga scene MidoAi tadi nggak terlalu ngebosenin karena ke- _detail_ -annya ya. :")))

Seperti biasa,terima kasih banyak untuk **Guest** , **Yuiko Narahashi** , **mawarbereum5** , **Rinko Seo** , **Princess Savoki** , **Phantom Klein** dan **Phantom Klein** versi Guest (ampe review dua kali :D) yang udah repot-repot nge _review_ ~ _Thanks a lot, guys!_ :D

Tak lupa, makasih juga ya buat yang udah baca, _follow_ dan _favorite_ -in fic ini. :")))

Dan di bawah ini adalah balasan untuk _reviewer_ _non login_. Yang _login_ balasannya sudah dikirim lewat PM masing-masing ya~ :")))

 **Guest:** Awww~ Syukur deh kalau apdetan kemaren bikin kamu seneng. :")) Tapi maaf ya, apdetnya agak lama. Maklum, aku ngetiknya emang tergantung _mood_ sih. Tapi makasih udah nyemangatin dan mau _review_! ;D

 **Phantom Klein:** Astaga... Aku ampe _speechless_ kamu _review_ dua kali gini. Jadi ngerasa rada-rada tersanjung... #slaped Ini udah apdet btw~ Makasih udah review ya! :")))

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau mampir apalagi sampai nge-review fic ini... :")

Sign,

 **A. Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

1. **Claudius Ptolemaeus** adalah seorang ahli geografi, astronom, dan astrolog yang hidup pada zaman **Helenistik** di provinsi **Romawi** , **Aegyptus**.

2\. Nama lain dari **Garis Batas Selatan** , salah satu dari 5 garis lintang utama yang menandai peta bumi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hati, mengapa harus dia?_

Pertanyaan ini pernah terlintas di benakku beberapa kali.

Terlebih ketika senyum ini tak lagi sanggup berdusta padanya ... di kala binar mataku mulai meredup saat menatap sosoknya yang begitu dekat, namun juga terasa sangat jauh itu.

Tak jarang pula kudengar bisikan-bisikan penuh prasangka itu ...

Andai yang tergores dalam hatiku bukanlah namamu ... akankah semua tetap berakhir seperti ini? Apakah aku akan tetap sepengecut ini dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku? Atau masihkah diriku harus menderita menahan rindu, tersiksa akan rasa yang begitu menggebu?

Rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan.

Aku tak menyesal telah jatuh hati padamu. Sampai kapan pun takkan pernah menyesalinya.

Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, aku begitu membenci diriku sendiri, sangat.

Seandainya saja aku lebih berani, lebih jujur dalam mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dan mengakui padamu bahwa kau telah menawan hatiku sejak lama ...

Semua perandaian ini mulai membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Akankah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Atau kau hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari teman biasa?

Jujur, jika ada hal yang lebih menakutkan selain mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, itu adalah jawaban yang _akan_ kau berikan padaku nantinya.

Karena sesungguhnya ... aku tak ingin dirimu berubah menjauh, membenciku, hingga mengasingkanku dari kehidupanmu selamanya.

Tidak ... aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Meskipun belum tentu kau bereaksi seperti itu, dan ini bisa saja hanyalah ketakutan bodohku seperti biasa ...

Aku tahu.

Tapi resiko yang kupertaruhkan terlalu tinggi untuk kuacuhkan begitu saja. Dan meskipun hatiku harus terus tersakiti dengan diamku ini ... biarlah.

Asal diriku bisa terus berada di sampingmu ... kupikir, pengorbananku ini tak ada artinya.

" _Lebih dari apapun, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia ... Meskipun bukan diriku yang menjadi penyebabnya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Akashi x OC, Midorima x OC, with a little bit of Nijimura x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** 'not' so proudly presents ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memory**

 **[A Story between Us]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

 _Rasanya seperti mengalami déjà vu_ ….

Kise Ryouta menelan nasinya dengan susah payah. Bukan berarti masakan yang tengah ia santap kini terasa buruk atau apa—justru sebaliknya, masakan Aiharacchi tetap enak seperti biasa ... Hanya saja, bisa dibilang, suasana ruang makan saat inilah yang membuat nafsu makannya menurun drastis.

"Sama seperti kemarin," gumamnya miris.

 _Bahkan Murasakicchi yang hobi makan saja dari tadi cuma menyuap seadanya._

Iris kuning madunya mengamati sekeliling. Kecuali Aominecchi—yang memang tak tahu diri dan tak bisa membaca suasana—semuanya terlihat tegang dan kaku, terlebih anak kelas satu.

Dan kini, sepasang irisnya kembali melirik dua sosok di depannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang bertempat pada kepala meja dan gadis berambut hitam yang terduduk di samping kanannya. Keduanya tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang dan anggun, bagai tak terusik sedikit pun dengan atmosfer menyesakkan ini.

Namun tentu saja itu hanyalah ilusi semata. Jika bukan karena punggung Aihara yang terlihat tegang, juga _ruby_ Akashi yang lebih 'dingin' dari biasanya, Kise Ryouta mungkin akan mengira jika semua masih baik-baik saja.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya pagi tadi sih?_

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kise-kun?" Kuroko Tetsuya menatap datar pemuda di sampingnya.

"H-huh? Ooh … aku tidak apa-apa kok Kurokocchi!" jawabnya ceria.

Iris biru Kuroko terus memandang Kise dalam diam, membuat senyum cerahnya luntur secara perlahan.

Helaan napas lelah kembali meluncur dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan Aiharacchi dan Akashicchi. Mereka yang sedang perang dingin seperti ini benar-benar menakutkan," bisiknya pelan.

"Selain itu, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka selepas sarapan tadi, Kurokocchi?" Binar penasaran terpancar jelas dari iris madu Kise Ryouta.

Kuroko memandang sekilas ke arah dua orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan sebelum mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Kupikir mereka berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri, Kise-kun. Ada baiknya kita tidak ikut campur masalah mereka sebelum membuat semuanya jadi lebih rumit," tutupnya.

Punggung tegap Kise menunduk lesu, kecewa akan jawaban diplomatis rekan berambut birunya itu. "Iya juga sih …. Hanya saja, ini sudah hari ketiga _training camp_ berlangsung, Kurokocchi …. Sebelumnya juga mereka kita biarkan saja 'kan? Dan sekarang hasilnya malah makin parah seperti ini," gerutunya kesal.

Semua penghuni ruang makan itu tersentak kaget ketika Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda bersurai merah itu pun menghilang bersama peralatan makannya.

Kise Ryouta hanya bisa menatap kepergian kapten timnya itu dalam diam. Sedikit bingung dengan tingkah tiba-tiba sang penerus marga Akashi itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa ada yang melanjutkan kegiatan makannya ... hingga Aihara Yuki ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku juga selesai terlebih dahulu. Setelah ini kalian bisa meninggalkan peralatan makan kalian di _wastafel_ , biar aku yang akan mencucinya nanti. Terima kasih untuk makanannya kali ini."

"Eeeh? Kenapa cepat sekali, Aicchan? Bukankah kau hanya makan sedikit?" Momoi Satsuki menatap Aihara cemas.

Gadis berambur raven itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. Porsi makanku memang seperti ini kok. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Aihara lalu menunduk singkat sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

Tatapan penuh tanya masih saling dilemparkan antar anggota tim yang ditinggalkan. Meskipun rasa penasaran terlihat jelas dari raut wajah masing-masing, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani memulai percakapan.

Hingga nada berat yang terkesan _ogah-ogahan_ itu terdengar bersuara, "kau tahu, Kise? Apa yang kaulakukan tadi baru saja membuat keadaan semakin buruk …." Aomine Daiki berkomentar di sela-sela suapan nasinya.

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya menatap Aomine bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Aominecchi?"

"Aku bisa mendengarkan obrolan kalian tadi dari sini," jawabnya singkat nan acuh.

"Huh?" Iris madunya masih memandang aneh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Maksud Mine-chin, dengan dibatasi Kuro-chin dan Momo-chin saja ia bisa mendengar isi gosipmu dengan jelas, Kise-chin … bagaimana dengan dua orang yang berada _tepat_ di depanmu coba?" Dengan sedikit malas, Murasakibara menjelaskan dari seberang meja.

Kise Ryouta menatap kosong sang pemuda berambut ungu itu, masih memproses pertanyaan retorisnya secara perlahan. Dan raut wajahnya pun kian memucat seiring tersadarnya ia akan kesimpulan yang didapatkannya kini.

 _Mati aku._

Air mata kini mulai menggenangi iris madunya.

"Makanya kalau mau ngegosipin orang itu jangan di depan orangnya langsung."

Komentar tak peka Aomine hanya menambah deras tangis buaya Kise Ryouta. "T-tapi 'kan aku _udah_ bisik-bisik, Aominecchi?!"

"Nyatanya aku masih dengar tuh."

Dan rengekan Kise pun makin menjadi berkat perkataan Aomine barusan.

"Aomine-kun, berhentilah mengganggu Kicchan …. Kicchan juga hentikanlah rengekanmu itu, kalian mengganggu makan siang yang lain, tahu?!" Momoi Satsuki hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengamati tingkah bak anak kecil rekan setimnya itu dengan tatapan datar. Bayangan senyum terlukis pada bibirnya ketika melihat Murasakibara merebut daging terakhir di depan Aomine—hingga keduanya kini terlibat perang sumpit secara sengit—juga Kise yang merengek pada Momoi karena diacuhkan pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu.

Namun fokus iris birunya tak bertahan begitu lama ...

Karena di sudut matanya bisa ia lihat sosok yang duduk di depannya itu terus terdiam, mengunyah makanan di hadapannya secara sopan. Sama sekali tak terlibat dalam percakapan semenjak acara makan siang ini berlangsung.

Tapi tentu saja hal seperti _itu_ tak mungkin cukup menarik perhatiannya sampai sejauh ini ….

Kuroko Tetsuya—pemain ke enam dari Generasi Keajaiban itu—sekilas melihat … bahwa selama sepersekian detik, Midorima Shintarou melirik tempat kosong di sisi kirinya itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tempat yang kini telah mendingin berkat ditinggalkan Aihara Yuki beberapa saat lalu ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah menata meja makan dengan masakan yang sudah ia selesaikan, Aihara Yuki segera menyimpan apron yang dikenakannya. Kelabunya memandang puas hasil kerja kerasnya—menu sarapan tim basket Teiko hari ini—sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju wastafel dan mencuci semua perlengkapan masak yang ia gunakan._

 _Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya._

" _Lho, Aihara-san … kau sudah menyelesaikan ini semua sendirian?" Miki Arai menatap takjub makanan di meja makan. "Padahal 'kan tugasku membantumu memasak …." Gadis bersurai pendek itu kini mendekati wastafel, membantu mengeringkan perkakas yang tengah dicuci Yuki._

 _Aihara hanya tersenyum kecil, "tak apa. Lagi pula kebetulan hari ini aku bangun cukup pagi. Makanya punya waktu lumayan banyak untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri."_

" _Tetap saja aku merasa tak enak," gumam Miki pelan._

 _Keduanya terus bekerja dalam diam selama beberapa saat, hingga Miki bertanya gugup. "Ngomong-ngomong … apa hari ini kau juga tak akan bergabung bersama kami di meja makan, Aihara-san?" Takut-takut iris cokelat tuanya memandang gadis di sampingnya._

 _Gadis berambut panjang itu sempat menghentikan gerakan tangannya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan aksi mencucinya. "Ah, itu ya …." Aihara meringis kecil. "Kemungkinannya sih begitu. Memang kemarin terjadi sesuatu ya?" Selama aksi kabur-kaburannya, Miki Arai tak pernah menanyai Aihara soal hal ini sekali pun. Jadi ia sedikit curiga jika gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya kini._

" _E-eeh?" Miki Arai tergagap kaget. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap kelabu Aihara yang tengah mengawasinya. "Sebenarnya kemarin saat makan malam Akashi-sama sempat menanyakan keberadaanmu, Aihara-san. Waktu itu ia juga terlihat agak marah," akunya jujur._

 _Paras Aihara memucat seketika._

' _Mati aku,' batinnya menjerit kecil._

 _Tawa gugup keluar dari bibir gadis berambut hitam itu. "Maaf, gara-gara sifat kekanakanku ia jadi marah padamu." Aihara mematikan keran dan mengelap tangannya dengan handuk, perkakas terakhir telah selesai ia cuci._

 _Miki tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa. Kau pasti punya alasan khusus untuk melakukan semua ini, Aihara-san. Yang jelas jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahuku, Momoi-chan atau Atsuko-chan."_

 _Aihara tersenyum tulus. "Arigatou, Miki-san …."_

 **…**

 _Lima belas menit telah berlalu semenjak pembicaraan Aihara dengan Miki tadi. Kini gadis berambut hitam itu telah memasukkan sebotol jus buah dan kotak bekal berisi roti lapis buatannya ke dalam tas kecil. Siap untuk menuju tempat persembunyiannya sebelum anggota tim basket memenuhi ruang makan._

 _Miki Arai tengah memanggil mereka untuk sarapan bersama. Dan Aihara tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk segera menyelinap pergi._

 _Sedikit tergesa, ia percepat langkah kakinya melewati tatami ruang makan. Tangan kanannya sudah akan menggeser pintu berbahan kertas di depannya … ketika pintu itu mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya._

 _Akashi Seijuurou, dengan tatapan dinginnya kini tengah berdiri tegak … memblokir satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi Aihara Yuki._

 _Dan gadis itu pun hanya mampu memucat dengan kelabu yang melebar kaget._

 **…**

 _Aihara kini berjalan mengekori Akashi. Mengabaikan tatapan Kuroko juga Midorima—yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka—saat kedua pemuda itu akan menuju ruang makan._

 _Ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat tas kecil di tangannya, tak tahu kemana pemuda berambut merah itu akan membawanya pergi._

 _Takut, mungkin. Was-was? Sudah pasti._

 _Gadis itu tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan menuai hasil perbuatannya. Tapi jika secepat ini … Aihara hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama ketika keduanya sampai di suatu koridor yang cukup terisolasi dari pandangan orang. Akashi segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya sang gadis bermata kelabu yang ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya itu. Kedua ruby-nya semakin menajam ketika gadis itu menolak bersitatap dengannya._

" _Angkat wajahmu." Akashi memerintah dengan tegas._

 _Aihara mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan. Kelabunya menatap datar iris ruby sang pemuda. Akashi pun menyeringai sinis. "Jadi … alasan apa yang kaumiliki mengenai tingkah egois yang kaulakukan belakangan ini, huh?"_

 _Kedua iris Akashi berkilat meremehkan. " Sesungguhnya, aku berpikir kau bisa bertingkah lebih dewasa dan profesional …. Tapi tampaknya aku terlalu tinggi dalam menilaimu. Sungguh mengecewakan." Kelabu Aihara kini ikut mengeras berkat kata-kata tajam milik Akashi barusan._

 _Bibir gadis itu membentuk sebuah garis lurus. "Aku tahu tindakan kabur-kaburanku ini memang kekanakan, Akashi-san. Dan aku mengakui kesalahanku." Kedua muda-mudi itu kini terlibat aksi saling tatap. "Tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena iseng atau apa. Aku punya alasan tersendiri … bukan berarti kaupeduli karena pastinya, dengan atau tanpa alasan aku akan tetap salah di matamu 'kan?" Sudut bibir Aihara tertekuk miring._

 _Satu alis Akashi terangkat mendengar sindiran berani gadis di depannya ini. "Ooh … seperti itu 'kah? Kalau begitu tentunya kau takkan keberatan membersihkan lapangan basket—sendirian—setelah kami selesai latihan malam nanti. Karena menurutmu … aku memang seorang diktator kejam yang tak peduli pada siapa pun, bukan?"_

 _Aihara berjengit kecil ketika pemuda itu mengungkit sindiran yang ia lontarkan—dalam hatinya—dulu._

 _Akashi masih menatap dingin gadis bersurai raven itu, sedang sang gadis tetap membuang muka … terlalu keras kepala untuk mengetahui keberadaan pemuda di hadapannya._

 _Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa ada satu pun yang merubah posisi. Hingga Akashi memalingkan wajah dan pergi menjauhi Aihara. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan rasa sesal yang kini mulai membebani pikirannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari hangat musim semi telah menghilang ke peraduannya beberapa saat lalu … berganti dengan gugusan bintang yang menjadi pengawal keanggunan sang ratu malam.

Dari kejauhan, bisa terlihat jika saat ini Kise, Kuroko, dan Aomine tengah bercengkrama di koridor penginapan. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam bersama dan kini sedang menuju kamar peristirahatan masing-masing.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi Aiharacchi tak bergabung dengan kita lagi ya?" Kise Ryouta memandang kedua temannya bingung.

Aomine mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa kau tanya-tanya soal dia? Naksir?" _Navy blue_ Aomine memandang Kise malas.

"H-hah? Enggak lah!" Model itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Kalau aku sampai suka sama Aiharacchi bisa-bisa aku dibunuh seseorang._ Kise bergidik ngeri.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, Aominecchi. Selain itu, _tumben-tumbenan_ Akashicchi tak menanyai para manajer soal menghilangnya Aiharacchi tadi. Ini 'kan aneh." Pemuda itu melakukan pembelaannya.

"Aka-chin memang sudah tahu keberadaan Ai-chin, Kise-chin." Murasakibara—yang sebelumnya sempat menghilang entah kemana—kini tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam obrolan mereka.

"Murasakicchi! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Kise berseru kaget.

"Oi Atsushi, habis ke mana saja kau tadi?" Iris Aomine ikut mengamati pemuda tinggi yang kini berdiri di samping Kuroko itu.

"Tadi ada urusan." Pemuda berambut ungu itu mengangkat singkat kantong plastik di genggaman tangannya.

Kuroko ikut berkomentar. "Kaubilang tadi Akashi-kun sudah tahu di mana keberadaan Aihara-san, Murasakibara-kun?"

Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk pelan. "Mmm… Ai-chin mendapat hukuman dari Aka-chin untuk membersihkan lapangan basket kita sendirian."

"Eeeh? Dihukum?!" Iris madu Kise membelalak tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya bingung.

"Paling-paling karena tingkah kabur-kaburannya dulu itu." Aomine bersuara. Murasakibara mengangguk setuju.

"Ooh… jadi begitu ya?" Pemuda pirang itu bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kita mengunjungi gedung olahraga dan membantu Aihara-san." Kuroko menyarankan.

"Hah?! Dan beresiko kita yang akan mendapat hukuman oleh Akashi nanti? _Makasih deh_." Aomine menolak dengan tegas.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk ikut, Aomine-kun. Hanya saja kau tahu sendiri seberapa beratnya membersihkan lapangan sebesar itu sendirian. Ini cuma saran kok." Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menjawab kalem.

" _Yosh!_ Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut membantu, Kurokocchi!" seru Kise bersemangat.

"Mido-chin tadi juga sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke sana." Komentar acuh Murasakibara ini langsung membuat rekan setimnya itu berhenti mendadak.

Mereka hanya bisa memandang pemuda bermata ungu itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Murasakibara menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

 **…**

Aihara—kali ini dengan bantuan Miki Arai—telah menyelesaikan tugas memasak makan malamnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kini gadis bersurai raven itu tengah berkutat memungut dan menaruh bola-bola berwarna jingga itu ke keranjang besi, untuk kemudian menyimpannya di ruang peralatan. Terhitung sudah keranjang ketiga ketika gadis bermata abu-abu itu mengembalikan bola terakhir ke tempat asalnya.

Ia menghela napas lelah. Dipandanginya lapangan berlantai kayu itu dengan teliti. Memastikan tak ada lagi bola yang luput dari perhatiannya.

"Setelah ini tinggal mengepel lantainya saja." Ia bergumam pelan.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan tetesan keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ia sudah akan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghapusnya … ketika sebuah handuk berwarna hijau muda tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya.

Aihara Yuki hanya bisa menatap bingung benda di hadapannya itu selama beberapa saat. Kelabunya kini menyusuri lengan kekar yang memegang handuk itu … untuk mendapati Midorima Shintarou tengah berdiri diam menatapnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis berambut panjang itu segera meraih handuk yang ditawarkan oleh sang pemuda berkacamata.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-san." Aihara menunduk sopan.

"Hn." Pemuda bersurai hijau itu hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Iris hijaunya kini memandangi lapangan basket yang lengang itu. "Jadi kau sudah membereskan semua bolanya." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Hanya tinggal mengepel lantainya saja, Midorima-san."

Iris hijau dan kelabu itu kini saling bertatapan. "Aku akan membantumu. Biar kuambilkan alat pelnya," putus Midorima.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis di sampingnya, pemuda bersurai hijau itu segera melangkah pergi. Aihara dengan cepat menghentikannya.

Rambut kuncir kudanya kini bergoyang pelan seiring gelengan kepalanya. "Sejujurnya aku sangat berterima kasih atas tawaranmu ini. Tapi Akashi-san menyuruhku untuk mengerjakannya sendiri, Midorima-san. Aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah hanya karena kauingin membantuku." Gadis itu menolak dengan halus.

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat … menimbang jawaban yang diberikan oleh Aihara atas penawarannya tadi.

Midorima menarik napas panjang. "Kau sudah memasak makan malam untuk kami, dan masih harus membersihkan lapangan ini sendirian. Kau bahkan belum sempat makan malam 'kan?" Sangkalan yang ingin diutarakan Aihara urung keluar dari bibirnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu melanjutkan. "Akan lebih cepat jika kita melakukannya berdua …."

Satu alis Aihara terangkat heran berkat perkataan Midorima barusan. Pemuda itu segera meluruskan. "Bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu …. Aku hanya tak ingin _image_ tim basket jadi rusak jika nanti beredar kabar kami terlalu memperkerjakanmu hingga kaupingsan." Midorima memalingkan muka sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sekilas dapat terlihat jika pipi pemuda itu mulai bersemu merah.

Aihara tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Meskipun aku agak sangsi dengan teori 'rumormu' itu, kali ini aku akan mengalah padamu. Terima kasih banyak, Midorima-san." Kelabunya memandang tulus pemuda di hadapannya.

Midorima hanya mengangguk singkat dan melanjutkan perjalanannya tadi.

 **…**

Ketika keempat pemuda warna-warni itu sampai pada lapangan _indoor_ , mereka hanya menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah berdiri sendirian di pinggir lapangan. Tidak ada penampakan 'warna hijau' yang terlihat di sekelilingnya.

Kise menatap Murasakibara heran. "Katamu tadi Midorimacchi ada di sini?"

Belum sempat pemuda bersurai ungu itu menjawab, suara feminim terdengar mendahuluinya. "Midorima-san memang sempat ke sini kok. Sekarang dia sedang mengambil peralatan pel di ruang itu." Aihara menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terletak di pojok lapangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong … sedang apa kalian di sini?" Kelabu Aihara memandangi iris keempat pemuda di hadapannya itu satu demi satu.

"Kami datang ke sini karena ingin ikut membantumu, Aihara-san." Kuroko menjawab mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ralat. Cuma mereka bertiga. Aku sih datang ke sini karena terpaksa," tambah Aomine … sepenuhnya mengabaikan protesan Kise yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Aku menolak pun kalian akan tetap bersikeras melakukannya 'kan?" Pertanyaan ini hanya dibalas oleh senyuman lebar Kise dan anggukan singkat dari dua orang lainnya. Aomine menatap Aihara malas.

" _Arigatou, minna-san …._ " Senyum kecil pun kini tersungging pada bibir gadis itu.

Aksi saling tatap mereka itu harus terusik ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Midorima Shintarou—dengan dua alat pel di tangan—kini terlihat tengah menutup pintu ruang peralatan tanpa kesulitan.

Dan di saat iris hijaunya memandang ke depan, barulah ia tersadar jika penghuni lapangan _indoor_ itu … telah bertambah jumlahnya menjadi enam orang, termasuk dirinya. "Huh? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" Suara _baritone_ -nya kini memecah kesunyian hingga bergema di seantero lapangan.

 **…**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Kini Kise, Kuroko dan dirinya terlihat tengah mengepel lantai bersama-sama. Atau lebih tepatnya 'berusaha'. Kise dengan santainya malah melakukan pentas dengan alat pel sebagai gitar elektriknya. Midorima kini terlihat menahan emosi, memandang sengit pada remaja bersurai pirang yang malas-malasan itu. Sedang Kuroko? Ia terlihat menghiraukan kedua remaja beda tinggi itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Aihara—atas usulan gigih Kise yang didukung Kuroko—kini tengah tersenyum kecil dan mengamati tingkah ketiganya dari pinggir lapangan. Ia disuruh beristirahat oleh kedua pemuda baik hati tadi dan menyerahkan tugas mengepel lantai pada mereka. Tapi jika melihat keadaan saat ini … tampaknya ia harus segera 'mengunjungi' mereka sebelum Midorima—benar-benar—melempar Kise dengan alat pelnya.

Pengamatan gadis bersurai raven itu mendadak terusik ketika Murasakibara menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik di depan wajahnya.

Aihara hanya menatap bingung pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ini untukmu Ai-chin. Kau tadi belum makan malam 'kan?" Murasakibara kini menyerahkan kantong berisi susu cokelat dan beberapa roti lapis pada gadis berambut panjang itu.

Sedikit heran dengan kebaikan hati yang tiba-tiba ditunjukkan oleh pemuda bersurai ungu itu, Aihara tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, terima kasih banyak, Murasakibara-san …."

Pemuda tinggi itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya malas. "Jangan berterima kasih padaku, Ai-chin. Aka-chin yang menitipkannya padaku tadi." Iris Murasakibara masih mengamati kelabu gadis di sampingnya yang perlahan melebar kaget.

Aihara Yuki tak mampu berkata apapun tentang pengakuan barusan.

Murasakibara kini tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Aihara. "Aka-chin tidak sejahat itu kok."

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, pemuda tinggi itu segera melangkah pergi … meninggalkan gadis bersurai raven yang masih tertegun di tempatnya kini berdiri.

Aomine—yang masih menunggu rekan setimnya mengepel lantai—terlihat bersandar santai di dinding tepi lapangan. _Navy blue_ -nya masih mengamati tingkah _gadis itu_ semenjak interaksinya dengan Murasakibara berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia _sungguh_ tak ingin terlibat dengan drama merepotkan yang mungkin akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua irisnya kini mulai mengarah pada sosok berkacamata yang masih sibuk mengepel lantai lapangan itu.

Aomine hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 _Ini benar-benar merepotkan._

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Hohoho … semoga chapter ini nggak terasa membosankan ya? *bingung mau ngomong apaan* #slaps

Jadi gimana nih? Pada milih Bang Mido apa Mas Aka? :o Kalau aku sih mending dua-duanya aja deh. Wkwkwkwk…

Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk **Phantom Klein** , **Kurosaki2241** , **Yamasaki Naomi** , **Guest** , dan **Yuiko Narahashi** yang udah repot-repot nge _review_ ~ _Thanks a lot, guys!_ :D *nangis gaje* Chapter ini didedikasikan buat kalian semua~ *peluk cium* #digampar

Di bawah ini adalah balasan untuk _reviewer_ _non login_. Yang _login_ balasannya sudah dikirim lewat PM masing-masing ya~ :")))

 **Guest:** Awkwkwkwk~ Midorin manis karena pas nulis ini dia kutaburin gula dulu sih... _xDD_ Makasih udah mau ninggalin review lho ya! Aku juga seneng kok baca review dari kamu. :"))))

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau mampir apalagi sampai nge-review fic ini... :")

Oh iya, kalau kalian tertarik aku juga bikin OS berjudul **Unconditional Love** ... ada **MidoAi** -nya juga lho di sana! Kalau ada waktu mampir ya~ :* #dibuang karena ngiklan #slaps

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya btw! :")))

Sign,

 **A. Airys**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku mencintaimu dalam diam. Bersama deru angin yang menebarkan daun-daun _maple_ berwarna jingga dan merah di senja kala itu ... bersama hangatnya mentari musim gugur yang terpantul dalam kilauan Sungai Arakawa.

Ketika itu aku merasa damai. Rasa yang kupikir sudah sangat asing kutemui semenjak kepindahanku ke kota metropolitan ini.

Di balik semua masalah yang kualami, seluruh tekanan yang membebani hati ... aku menemukanmu, di bawah jembatan kokoh berwarna putih gading itu.

Jujur, melihatmu kala itu mengingatkanku akan keadaan diriku sendiri. Tersesat, memandang dunia dengan tatapan skeptis hingga mulai membenci diri sendiri. Kita berdua bagaikan dua sisi koin yang saling bertolak belakang. Kau, yang menghempaskan semua emosi dengan ledakan-ledakan kecil yang melukai sekitarmu ... dan aku, yang mengubur semuanya dalam diam, berusaha menghancurkan diriku sendiri secara perlahan.

Mungkin ini adalah alasan kenapa awalnya aku seakan tertarik dengan kehadiranmu, selalu bergravitasi dengan kau yang menjadi poros tetapku.

Bukankah cinta itu datang karena telah terbiasa?

Meskipun tentu saja, dulu aku belum mengartikan debaran hangat di dadaku ini sebagai 'cinta'.

Maka ketika aku mulai menemukan secercah warna dalam dunia abu-abuku, mulai bisa menatap hari tanpa rasa berat yang menghantuiku ... aku ingin membagikannya kepadamu.

Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam dunia kelam itu. Dunia, di mana kau tak lagi bisa menunjukkan senyum bahagiamu ... di mana kau tak bisa menikmati permainan yang sangat kaucintai itu.

Dan aku sangat bersyukur ... ketika kau menerima uluran tanganku dalam sekotak memori bersama bola jingga yang merupakan penyemangat hidupmu itu. Hingga saat bola itu mulai bergulir di lapangan kayu lagi, dan pemuda yang cemerlang itu perlahan mengintip dari persembunyiannya ... Kala itu aku tersadar, bahwa aku tak ingin ekspresi bahagiamu pudar meski hanya sesaat saja.

Detik memang telah berganti, mengalir bersama kenangan yang terukir dalam ingatan. Tokyo pun telah melewati musim gugur berkali-kali semenjak pertemuan pertama kita itu. Hingga warna-warna daun kini mulai menghijau dan kembali dihiasi bebungaan musim semi ... aku masih mencintaimu dalam diam ...

" _Hal terbodoh yang telah kulakukan namun takkan pernah kusesali, adalah jatuh cinta kepadamu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Akashi x OC, Midorima x OC, with a little bit of Nijimura x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** presents ...,

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memory**

 **[A Story between Us]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

" _Penginapanmu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Danau Haruna dan kau belum melihatnya dari dekat satu kali pun? Apa-apan sih?! Sekarang berhentilah mengurung diri di kamar, Yuki-chan. Masalahmu dengan Akashi-kun kaupikirkan nanti saja. Siapa tahu setelah mengunjungi Danau Haruna kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu itu. Kau butuh refreshing tahu!"_

Bagai mendengar rekaman rusak, perkataan Hana saat meneleponnya tadi terus terngiang di benak gadis bermarga Aihara itu. Seakan 'belum mengunjungi Danau Haruna saat kau berada di distrik Gunma' merupakan dosa besar yang takkan bisa diampuni.

Yah, bagi para _traveller_ sih mungkin saja. Tapi tidak dengan Aihara Yuki yang—meskipun agak tertarik dengan pesona danau itu—merasa sedikit malas untuk keluar dari kamarnya selepas menyelesaikan kewajibannya tadi. Tentu saja hal ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah penyebab rasa canggung yang ia rasakan pada kapten berambut merah itu.

' _Apalagi mengingat kebaikan tak terduganya kemarin ...'_

Ia jadi sedikit dilema masih ingin tetap marah padanya atau minta maaf akan sikap kekanakan yang sudah ia tunjukkan akhir-akhir ini.

' _Ya ampun, sejak kapan aku jadi tukang galau begini?'_

Aihara Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan semua pemikiran abstrak yang mengganggunya seharian ini.

Meskipun tetap saja optimisme sang sahabat itu sedikit menggelitik logikanya. Yah, mana mungkin 'kan masalah bisa selesai dengan mudah hanya dengan 'cuci mata' saja? Kalau pun semua orang yang datang ke Danau Haruna bisa selesai masalahnya secara ajaib, sudah pasti akan ada banyak orang yang memadati tempat itu.

"Meskipun tempat ini memang benar-benar indah sih...," gumamnya sambil mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Dirinya seakan dimanjakan oleh simfoni indah serangga yang bernyanyi riang juga bau manis yang menguar dari kumpulan semak _yellow daylily_ dan bunga satsuki yang tumbuh liar di sepanjang perjalanan.

Jarak antara penginapannya dan Danau Haruna memang tak terlalu jauh. Tak sampai lima menit, kilauan air yang berwarna kehijauan dan terkurung oleh bebukitan itu mulai mengantikan pemandangan flora tadi.

Musim panas dengan beragam warna memang membuatnya berdecak kagum, tapi ia yakin jika pemandangan musim gugur ... dengan langit biru dan daun-daun yang didominasi warna jingga serta merah akan lebih mengagumkan lagi.

Aihara memang belum mendekati bibir danau, masih terpaku di sela semak karena mengamati sampan-sampan kecil—juga perahu angsa—yang terlihat menghiasi danau kaldera itu. Namun, sesuatu yang berwarna kemerahan di tepi danau itu cukup mengusik perhatiannya.

' _Bukannya ini masih bulan Juni ya?'_

Gadis itu masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, sedikit terpesona dengan 'sang warna musim gugur' yang terbuai angin dengan lembut. Merah ... dengan latar cerahnya langit khas musim panas, juga kilau air danau yang berwarna hijau segar.

Dan warna merah yang membuatnya terpaku itu mulai bergerak secara perlahan, membelakangi pemandangan bak lukisan itu hingga menampakkan sepasang mata _ruby_ yang kini balik menatapnya dengan tajam.

Mata yang mengingatkannya akan seseo—

' _T—tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu Akashi-san?!'_

Kelabunya pun secepat kilat memutuskan pandangan dengan sang pemilik _ruby_ , lebih memilih untuk melirik pohon _maple_ di sebelahnya dengan tatapan canggung. Mengabaikan pemuda berambut merah—yang sebelumnya ia amati seperti orang aneh—dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada daun yang menjadi lambang negara Kanada itu. Seakan serat-serat daun di sampingnya ini lebih menarik daripada membalas tatapan tajam sang pemuda.

' _AAARGH! Aku nggak siap kalau harus menghadapi dia sekarang! Kabur aja deh.'_

Dengan tenang—meskipun dalam hati ia sudah histeris seperti orang gila—Aihara Yuki segera pamit undur diri, "maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau ada di sini." Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Akashi sebelum menambahkan, "aku akan segera pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Gadis itu membalikkan badan dengan tergesa, ingin meningkatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan kapten tim basket itu dan terbebas dari situasi tak menyenangkan ini.

Namun belum sempat ia mengambil langkah seribu, suara bernada perintah ini membuatnya membeku seketika, "tunggu."

Meski sedikit enggan, Aihara Yuki kembali membalikkan badannya, menunggu ultimatum dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dan kali ini ... bukan sang mahkota merah yang mencuri perhatiannya seperti sebelumnya. Justru iris sewarna _ruby_ itulah yang mengikat kelabunya hingga ia tak kuasa untuk berpaling.

"Aku ingin naik salah satu perahu kecil yang disewakan di danau ini. Jadi ... temani aku."

Dan Aihara pun hanya bisa merespon seperti orang dungu dengan menjawab, "h—hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Aihara saat mendengar permintaan _slash_ perintah dari Akashi tadi adalah ...,

' _DEMI APA SEORANG AKASHI SEIJUUROU MINTA DITEMENIN NAIK SAMPAN?!'_

... dan setelah itu,

' _Astaga ... kupikir aku bakal dimutilasi pakai gunting gara-gara masalah kemarin. Rasanya jadi agak lega ...'_

Namun tentu saja, penderitaan gadis berambut hitam itu tak mungkin terhenti di situ hanya karena pemuda berambut merah—yang menjadi subjek ke- _galau_ -annya—tak mengeluarkan gunting saktinya.

Karena kini, dia harus bersakit-sakit dahulu dengan menjadi pesuruh seorang Akashi Seijuurou, _literally._

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Yah, sebut saja karena yang dimaksud Akashi dengan 'temani naik perahu kecil' adalah Aihara yang harus mendayung sampan itu _sendirian,_ sedang sang pemuda absolut malah menikmati pemandangan danau yang dilaluinya dengan tenang.

Inginnya sih gadis itu membatin ' _yang begini gentlemen dari mananya?!' ..._ tapi mengingat kepandaian pemuda itu dalam membaca mimik dan gerak-gerik 'lawan', ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan emosi terpendamnya dalam bentuk hembusan napas pasrah.

"Aku _nggak nyangka_ mendayung sampan itu secapek ini. Padahal pas _ngelihat_ atlet Perahu Naga itu kelihatannya _gampang banget_." Aihara bergumam pelan sambil berusaha mengendalikan arah sampannya. Menjaga laju dan keseimbangan agar mereka bisa kembali ke darat 'dengan selamat'.

"Itu artinya kau harus lebih melatih otot lenganmu."

Komentar tak acuh dari Akashi tadi sukses membuat gadis itu melemparkan tatapan tersebal yang ia miliki. Pemuda yang dituju hanya mengalihkan pandang sambil mendengus geli.

Setelah sampai di _spot_ yang memiliki pemandangan bagus namun tak terlalu jauh dari tepian danau, Aihara menghentikan kegiatan mendayungnya dan ikut menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Menghiraukan sesosok makhluk _—yang meski sedap dipandang mata tapi memiliki aura mematikan_ —di hadapannya ... ia mencoba mengosongkan pikiran dan merilekskan diri, sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke danau ini.

Suara menenangkan dari serangga-serangga musim panas, gemerisik dedaunan yang sesekali tersapu angin, juga desiran lembut dari air Danau Haruna membuat Aihara tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Simfoni ini begitu menenangkan hingga membuatnya terbuai selama beberapa saat.

Namun tentu saja tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Seperti rasa damai yang kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari hati gadis berambut panjang itu ketika suara khas Akashi Seijuurou memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa kautahu alasan utama mengapa wisatawan dilarang berenang di danau ini?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa berkedip heran mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tentu saja Aihara tak tahu—dan tak begitu peduli pada alasan itu—karena ia tak bisa berenang. Jadi ada atau tidaknya larangan itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya.

Kelabunya kini memandangi permukaan danau yang luas membentang mengelilingi sampan mereka. "Aku tidak tahu jawaban pastinya sih ... mungkin selain karena konservasi alam, kedalaman danau ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan diberlakukannya larangan itu," tutupnya dengan endikan bahu.

Binar geli terlihat jelas pada iris Akashi setelah ia mendengar jawaban _mainstream_ dari Aihara.

Tersinggung, gadis itu segera membela diri. "H-hei! Kau yang bertanya duluan 'kan? Tak perlu menatapku _seperti itu_ jika jawabanku memang salah," sungutnya sebal.

"Aku tak bermaksud meremehkanmu kok." Akashi menjawab dengan santai.

 _Tapi ekspresimu yang seakan menahan geli itu mengatakan sebaliknya, tahu!_

Mengabaikan tatapan skeptis yang dilontarkan Aihara, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan, "alasan utama larangan berenang di danau ini diberlakukan adalah karena di bawah danau ini terdapat suatu tanaman air ... yang berbahaya bagi manusia."

Ekspresi gadis berambut hitam itu segera terlihat kosong setelah kata ' _tanaman air'_ dan ' _berbahaya bagi manusia_ ' diucapkan oleh Akashi. Kelabunya kini memandang gugup pada air kehijauan yang memancarkan refleksi mereka berdua.

Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil menyeringai kecil. "Mau mengecek berapa banyak tubuh yang terdapat di dasar danau?"

Raut horor yang terpeta jelas pada wajah Aihara sukses membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan tawa langkanya.

Suara—yang di lain waktu _mungkin_ akan terdengar memukau—itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama. Melihat wajah gadis itu yang terlihat makin pias, Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkomentar tanpa rasa bersalah, "aku hanya bercanda—"

"—Bercandamu itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Akashi-san!" potong Aihara histeris.

 **...**

Setelah petualangan penuh tekanan batin—bagi Aihara—dan hiburan ringan—bagi Akashi—, mereka berdua akhirnya memisahkan diri untuk melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing setelah sebelumnya _berhasil_ menepikan sampan dengan selamat.

Jujur, Aihara tak pernah merasa sebersyukur itu saat ia menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah yang _solid_. Bahkan andai saja ia tak _sadar diri_ jika Tuan Muda berambut merah itu sempat mengamatinya beberapa saat, mungkin ia akan berlutut dan mencium tanah—segera setelah ia menanggalkan rompi penyelamatnya.

Mengabaikan panas dingin yang masih ia rasa berkat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis berkuncir kuda itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan.

Tak sampai dering ketiga ketika suara sapaan khas itu mulai terdengar, _"moshi-moshi._ _Yuki-chan, kau pasti meneleponku karena ingin bercerita soal perjalananmu tadi 'kan? Jadi bagaimana? Apa Danau Haruna memang seindah foto-foto di internet?"_

Antusiasme Natsumi ini hanya disambut oleh keheningan. Setelah beberapa saat tak mendapat jawaban dari sang sahabat, ia kembali bertanya, kali ini nada khawatir terdengar dengan jelas. _"Yuki-chan, kau kena—"_

"—Hana."

Suara Aihara yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu membuat Natsumi menyahut gugup, _"y-ya?"_

Aihara kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat, membuat gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit penasaran akan penyebab tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini.

Aihara menghela napas lelah, "rasanya aku agak trauma untuk pergi ke danau lagi."

Sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan, _"e-eh?!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengunjungi _onsen_ setelah latihan itu benar-benar menyegarkan." Kise Ryouta berkomentar sambil meregangkan badannya. Merasakan lelah dan penat yang dideritanya selama seharian iniluruh satu demi satu.

Aomine hanya melirik malas pemuda yang kini berjalan di sampingnya itu. Kelima anggota tim inti Teiko—minus sang kapten tim—memang baru saja mengunjungi _onsen_ selepas latihan tadi. Kini kelima pemuda warna-warni itu tengah berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Bukannya tiap selesai latihan kita juga selalu berendam di _onsen?_ " Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menguap kecil, bosan dengan antusiasme Kise yang menurutnya sedikitberlebihan.

"Tetap saja meskipun berkali-kali ke sana, efeknya _nggak bakal_ _bikin bosen_. Lagi pula desain _onsen_ yang terlihat unik itu _nggak bakal_ kita temui di tempat lain tahu. Kenapa _nggak_ menikmatinya selagi kita bisa? Iya 'kan, Kurokocchi?"

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengangguk pelan, "kudengar dari Akashi-kun memang _onsen_ yang seperti pemandian Yunani itu hanya ada di penginapan ini."

"Nah, 'kan?" Kise menyahut senang.

"Tapi tetap saja tingkah berlebihanmu ini sedikit menjengkelkan, Kise-kun."

"Kise-chin memang memalukan," dukung Murasakibara.

" _Hidoi~_ "

"Ngomong-ngomong," Aomine menguap lebar, "kenapa kita mengadakan _training camp_ di tempat setua ini sih?"

Midorima melirik pemuda _tan_ itu dari sudut matanya. Jemari kirinya terangkat secara refleks untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Akashi yang menyarankannya pada pelatih karena tahun lalu kita sudah mengadakan _training camp_ di tepi pantai."

Pemuda berambut _navy_ itu kini mendecak kesal. "Ya tapi lihat perbandingannya _dong_ ... masak dari Hawaii langsung menurun ke tempat seperti ini?! Rasanya _tuh_ bangunan ini _kayak udah_ berdiri sejak zaman _Heisei_ **(1)** dimulai, tahu?!"

"Lebih tepatnya sejak zaman _Showa_ **(2)** , Aomine-kun," ralat Kuroko datar.

Aomine hanya bisa memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia bergumam pelan. " _Pantes_ tiap malam aku selalu mendengar suara deritan mencurigakan."

"Heee? Jangan bilang kau itu ketakutan, Aominecchi."

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku takut karena hal sepele semacam itu." Pemuda itu langsung menjitak Kise sekuat tenaga.

Mengabaikan Kise yang tengah merajuk dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, iris _navy_ Aomine kini terarah pada Kuroko yang kini menatapnya. "Lalu ada masalah apa, Aomine-kun? Tak biasanya kau mengomentari hal-hal seperti ini."

"Aku juga tak akan meributkannya kalau saja aku tak mencium bau bunga melati tiap malam."

"H-hah?! Maksudmu di kamarmu ada wewangian aneh, Aominecchi?"

"Bukan di kamarku. Lebih tepatnya saat aku melewati koridor penginapan. Dan itu, _nggak_ cuma kejadian sekali."

"Kau yakin itu bukan aroma bunga _betulan_ atau parfum salah satu manajer?" Midorima melirik Aomine dari sudut matanya.

"Ya _nggak_ mungkin lah!" Aomine memandang sinis pemuda bermata hijau itu. "Aku sudah mengeceknya, tidak ada bunga melati yang ditanam di area koridor. Dan soal parfum manajer juga sama mustahilnya. Bau itu selalu menghilang sebelum aku berhasil memergoki sumbernya."

Ia pun melanjutkan, "kecuali manajer itu jalannya _cepet banget_ ... atau Tetsu yang entah kesurupan apa tiba-tiba memakai parfum aroma melati ...," Kuroko kini memandang Aomine seolah pemuda itu telah bertaubat ke jalan yang benar dan membakar semua koleksi Mai-chan-nya. Tak menyadari tatapan yang diberikan 'bayangannya', Aomine kembali melanjutkan, "... hanya ada satu jawaban yang lebih logis."

"Dan itu hantu?" Iris madu Kise kini menatap skeptis pemuda _tan_ itu.

Midorima hanya mendengus meremehkan.

"Kalau soal wangi melati yang tiba-tiba muncul aku juga sering mengalaminya kok." Pernyataan bernada malas dari Murasakibara ini pun sukses merebut perhatian keempat pemuda lainnya.

Aomine berseru girang, "nah 'kan?!"

"Kenapa kau malah senang kalau penginapan ini terbukti ada hantunya, Aominecchi?!"

"Ekspresi bahagiaku itu _gara-gara_ ada yang mendukung pernyataanku ... bukan soal terbuktinya keangkeran penginapan ini!"

"Apa kau yakin kalau tempat ini berhantu, Aomine-kun? Mungkin saja kau hanya terlalu paranoid karena menginap di banguan kuno," Kuroko mencoba menengahi. "Lagi pula, dari mana kau mendengar cerita urban soal penginapan ini?"

"Kemarin—"

"—Aku bercerita soal _urban legend_ penginapan ini pada Aomine-kun."

Sebuah suara feminim memotong perkataan Aomine secara tiba-tiba. Kelima pemuda itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

"Satsuki?!" Aomine berseru kaget.

Setelah melepas pelukan eratnya dari Kuroko, gadis itu menyapa keempat pemuda lainnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana saja? Seharian ini _tumben_ tak terlihat di _gym_ seperti biasa." Iris _navy_ Aomine kini beradu dengan magenta sang gadis.

"Hari ini aku ditugaskan Akashi-kun untuk mengawasi sesuatu. Dan ini menyangkut menu latihan kalian untuk esok pagi." Mendengar kata 'menu latihan' disebut, kelima pemuda itu langsung memasang wajah siaga.

Momoi terkekeh kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu was-was kok~ Menu latihan besok pagi memang beda dari biasanya, tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Anggap saja ini sebagai variasi untuk meningkatkan stamina dan kerja sama tim."

Keringat dingin masih mengucur deras dari kelima pemuda itu meski Momoi berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Gadis itu pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan diikuti kelimanya. Kali ini mereka menyusuri koridor dalam keheningan hingga mencapai pintu kertas yang terhubung langsung dengan area makan.

Aomine—yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu geser itu—terdiam selama beberapa saat. Pikirannya pun mau tak mau teringat akan situasi canggung yang terjadi di ruang makan berkat perang dingin duo berinisial 'A' itu.

' _Semoga kali ini nggak ada kejadian yang merusak nafsu makan lagi.'_

Setelah menghela napas panjang dan _komat-kamit_ berdoa dalam hati, pemuda itu pun menggeser pintu di hadapannya secepat kilat. Para pemuda—dan seorang pemudi—di belakangnya hanya bisa menatap heran tingkah aneh Aomine ini.

Tak menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh teman-temannya, Aomine hanya bisa tertegun memandang pemandangan yang kini tersaji di meja makan.

"Sebelumnya _udah_ _kayak_ suami istri yang _pengen cepet-cepet_ cerai ... sekarang, _udah kayak_ pengantin baru yang lagi akur-akurnya. Besok apa lagi coba?!" Seruan Aomine ini lantas menarik perhatian orang-orang di belakangnya untuk mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu.

Apa yang menanti iris berbeda warna itu adalah pemandangan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi selama _training camp_ ini berlangsung. Akashi—yang tentunya menempati kepala meja—tengah membaca file dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Namun apa yang membuat tim inti dan manajer klub basket Teiko itu tercengang kaget bukanlah ekspresi serius dari sang kapten tim, melainkan pemandangan di sisi kanannya.

Aihara Yuki ... tengah terduduk manis sambil menuangkan _ocha_ di cangkir pemuda berambut merah itu ... seakan sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi konflik di antara keduanya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak terusik dengan tatapan gerombolan yang masih terdiam menghalangi pintu masuk. Bahkan, sesekali kedua orang itu terlibat obrolan ringan dengan santai ... tanpa aura 'dingin' yang sempat menyelimuti keduanya akhir-akhir ini.

" _Kayaknya_ sebentar lagi mau kiamat deh."

Komentar lanjutan yang _nggak banget_ dari Aomine ini sukses membuat fokus orang-orang—yang _kini_ mengelilinginya—itu kembali tertuju padanya.

 _Navy_ Aomine melirik mereka satu demi satu. "Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?!"

Kuroko hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Kise dan Momoi pun kini bertukar senyuman maklum. Sedang Murasakibara malah berkomentar _out of topic_ dengan mantra, "aku lapar"-nya.

Lelah dengan tingkah absurb rekan setimnya, Midorima membuang muka dan bergumam, "dasar bodoh."

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Wuahaha ... Ini apa kok aku WB lama banget?! *digampar*

 _Nggak_ ada alesan lain sih selain emang mood nulis yang kadang muncul kadang enggak dan inspirasi yang kadang macet tengah jalan. Padahal chapter kali ini udah ketulis sampai setengahnya sebelum aku kena WB lho... #plak

Jadi aku baru sadar kalau di chapter kemaren aku nulis matahari musim semi padahal tanggal saat itu udah 1 Juni … dan seharusnya udah masuk musim panas. _orz_

Dan yah … aturan sih **chapter 4** adalah **akhir musim semi (tanggal 30 Mei)** dan **chapter 5, 6, dst** udah mulai **masuk musim panas**. Jadi jika ada yang baru baca dan kaget kenapa setting musimnya tiba-tiba beda … tolong maafkan author dodol ini. *langsung harakiri*

Biar g bingung di bawah ini bakal aku kasih sedikit _**timeline**_ dan _**summary**_ kegiatan mereka saat di Gunma beberapa chapter lalu:

 _ **Day 1**_ **(29 Mei) Chapter 3** : Karena jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Tokyo ke Gunma, Akashi cs. berangkat dari sekolah mereka dengan bus sewaan tanggal 28 sore. Jadi mereka sempat menginap semalam di penginapan sebelum paginya mendaki Gunung Haruna bersama-sama.

 _ **Day 2**_ **(30 Mei) Chapter 4** : Aihara mulai bertingkah aneh dengan tidak pernah ikut acara makan bersama. Terdapat _scene_ MidoAi yang memandang bintang di langit malam di chapter ini.

 _ **Day 3**_ **(1 Juni) Chapter 5** :Awal konflik antara Akashi dan Aihara, Akashi menghukum Aihara untuk membersihkan lapangan basket sendirian meskipun pada akhirnya ia dibantu anak-anak GOM lain. Mendekati ending chapter 5, Aihara yang masih 'sebal' dengan Akashi menerima bungkusan berisi makanan dari Murasakibara yang ternyata itu adalah titipan dari Akashi Seijuurou.

 _ **Day 4**_ **(2 Juni) Chapter 6** : _Timeline_ untuk saat ini.

Perlu diingat kalau libur _Golden Week_ cuma sampai tanggal 7. Jadi kira2 masih ada 2/3 chapter lagi buat nyeritain _training camp_ untuk tim Teiko ini. XD

Dan ya! Cerita ini bakal berjalan lambat lho, soalnya plotnya lumayan banyak. Jadi sabar aja ya kalau kesannya ngebosenin atau cuma _fluff_ doang. Konflik bakal muncul agak lamaan, dan abis itu bakal lebih banyak _scene_ _hurt/comfort_ yang kemungkinan bakal bikin baper (makanya aku pasang 'drama' di genre fic ini). :'v

Aku bakal berusaha nyelesaiin fic ini sampai tuntas meskipun sampai titik darah penghabisan. *halah* Semoga aja aku bisa nulis tanpa perlu nunggu mood dulu. xDD

Oh iya, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat **Phantom Klein, Juvia Hanaka, Kuroshi Len, Kurosaki2241, Yuiko Narahashi, Phantom Klein (** _ **Guest)**_ dan **silent reader** yang udah mau baca & _review_ fic ini. OMG, kalian g tau seberapa _doki-doki_ -nya hatiku tiap baca _review_ -an kalian ini. :"D _Thank you so much guys!_ *peluk cium*

Dan buat yang udah _follow &fave_ cerita ini, terima kasih banyak lho ya! xD

Di bawah ini adalah balasan untuk _reviewer_ _non login_. Yang _login_ balasannya sudah dikirim lewat PM masing-masing ya~ :")))

 **Phantom Klein:** Hai ... kenapa kamu manis sekali ... :"))) *nyebut nak* Beneran deh, makasih banyak udah mau review fic ini sampai dua kali. Astaga aku ampe terharu. :")) Maaaaaaaf banget karena baru bisa apdet sekarang. G ada alesan lain sih selain WB yang g kunjung ilang. Tapi sumpah deh, makasih banyak karena udah nungguin fic ini. :"D

 **silent reader:** Halo silent reader-san, sebelumnya maaf karena baru bisa apdet sekarang. Demi apa aku nggak ada niat buat nelantarin fic ini, dan aku beneran ngerasa bersalah karena apdet lama banget. :'v Semoga aku bisa nyelesain chapter2 selanjutnya lebih cepat lagi ya? :"))) _Sankyu_ atas reviewnya! :"D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :")))

Sign,

 **A. Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

1\. Zaman **Heisei** adalah sebutan sebuah era modern di Jepang yang dimulai dari tahun 1989 hingga sekarang. (Source: Wikipedia)

2\. Zaman **Showa** adalah sebuah era modern Jepang yang berlangsung sebelum zaman _Heisei_ untuk lebih tepatnya antara tahun 1926 sampai 1989. (Source: Wikipedia)


	7. Chapter 7

Pernah kutemui sebuah artikel tentang kebahagiaan yang cukup menarik perhatianku. Artikel yang menyatakan bahwa menggantungkan kebahagiaanmu pada orang lain bukanlah suatu tindakan yang tepat ... karena bahagia adalah keputusan yang _harus_ kauambil dan tentukan seorang diri. Apakah kau akan terus bergantung dan berharap pada seseorang, atau kau akan melangkah maju, dan membuat kebahagiaanmu dengan tanganmu sendiri.

Secara pribadi aku menyetujui pendapat itu. Karena bahagia itu mudah, juga sederhana ... tinggal kau mengizinkan dirimu untuk berbahagia atau tidak.

Tapi tentu saja tak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa jauh di lubuk hatiku aku masih sangat mengharapkan dia. Masih menunggunya untuk membimbingku menuju lentera bahagia.

Kontradiksi ini begitu menyedihkan, bukan?

* * *

" _Hati, mengapa harus ada rindu yang mendera, selalu ada luka yang terus menjelma? Tak bisakah kucintai dia dengan cara yang lebih sederhana?"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _AU, OoC, typo(s)_. _I only own the plot (plus my original chara) and didn't gain any profit from this fiction._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Akashi x OC, Midorima x OC, with a little bit of Nijimura x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** presents ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memory**

 **[A Story between Us]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang sekali semuanya harus berakhir di sini, Aomine-san."

Aihara Yuki menghadang pemuda di hadapannya dengan napas memburu. Bulir keringat menetes pelan dari pelipisnya. Gurat kelelahan memang terpeta jelas pada ekspresi gadis itu, tetapi kilat dingin yang terpercik dari kelabunya masih menyiratkan bahwa ia takkan semudah itu dikalahkan.

" _Che!_ Jangan harap kau bisa menghentikanku semudah itu."

Sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ memang tak terlihat selelah sang gadis meski ia telah dikejar dari jam sepuluh sampai matahari berada di atas kepalanya. Staminanya mungkin telah berkurang drastis, tetapi mengingat ia sudah terbiasa berlari melintasi lapangan basket dari ujung ke ujung, hal ini bukanlah masalah besar. Tinggal melewati gadis merepotkan itu, dan ujung labirin ini akan mengantarkannya pada garis _finish_.

Lagi pula, ia takkan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kise yang berhasil merampas senjata _sub machine_ milik gadis itu sehingga kini keduanya bisa berhadapan dengan tangan kosong.

"Maaf saja. Tapi tanpa senjata, kau hanyalah gadis biasa yang tak bisa apa-apa."

Senyum mengejek dari Aomine sama sekali tak membuat Aihara gentar. Gadis itu hanya menetralkan pernapasannya sebagai jawaban dari tantangan pemuda itu.

Angin musim panas berhembus kencang secara tiba-tiba, mengusik kokohnya dedadunan yang menjadi dinding penghalang keduanya dengan dunia luar. Kabut tebal yang sebelumnya menyelimuti mereka pun sedikit kehilangan intensitas, terbang bersama surai keduanya yang mulai berkibar bebas. Aura tegang makin terasa menyelimuti dua remaja itu.

"Kita lihat saja mana yang lebih dulu terjadi ... aku yang berhasil melewatimu," Aomine tersenyum sinis. "... atau Akashi yang akan datang _dan_ menghentikanku."

Yuki menyeringai kecil. "Ya, kita lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu kegelisahan tampak menyelimuti seluruh anggota klub, _minus_ Akashi tentunya, yang tengah sibuk berdiskusi dengan Momoi mengenai kelengkapan terakhir menu latihan kali ini. Bisa dibilang, mereka semua tengah fokus mempersiapkan mental, karena _siapa sih yang nggak deg-degan kalau mengingat tendensi kapten mereka yang mengarah pada sadis itu?_ Bahkan sarapan yang biasanya mereka lahap penuh semangat pun kini terasa tak menggairahkan.

"Oke, karena peralatan terakhir sudah dikonfirmasi kedatangannya, kita akan berangkat ke tempat tujuan lima belas menit lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik." Akashi beranjak dari ruang makan diikuti anggota tim yang lain. Yuki dan ketiga manajer resmi pun segera beranjak membereskan meja makan.

"Pagi ini tidak seramai hari-hari sebelumnya ya? Bahkan beberapa anggota tim juga terlihat pucat. Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Miki Arai bertanya pada Momoi yang membawa piring terakhir ke bak cuci. Tanggannya sibuk mengelap meja panjang yang telah bersih dari peralatan makan itu.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya gugup karena membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk. Lagi pula, latihan kali ini tidak seberat itu kok. Malah kupikir ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" Momoi menjawab dengan ceria.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan latihan kali ini. Dengar-dengar persiapannya sampai menghabiskan empat ratus ribu yen **(1)** ya?" Atsuko ikut menimpali. Mendengar jumlah fantastis yang disebut gadis di sampingnya, Yuki hampir menjatuhkan piring yang tengah ia keringkan. _Gila, ini sekolah apaan sih yang mengakomodir siswanya dengan budget sebesar itu?!_

"Iya, memang sekitar itu. Sebenarnya yang membuat agak mahal adalah sewa tempat dan alat pengamannya, sedang untuk peralatan tambahan kita bisa meminjam milik Akashi-kun," terang Momoi. "Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan _training camp_ tahun lalu yang bertempat di Hawaii, ini _sih_ tidak ada apa-apanya!" Senyum menenangkan Momoi justru memberikan efek sebaliknya pada Aihara Yuki. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil menggumam, "dasar sekolah elit."

 **...**

Waktu yang 'tidak' dinantikan pun akhirnya tiba. Sebagai pemanasan, anggota klub basket diperintahkan untuk berlari menuju tempat latihan mereka di pimpin Akashi sebagai penunjuk jalan. Ketiga manajer pun ikut menyertai, namun mereka disediakan sepeda hingga tak perlu melelahkan diri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuki sendiri? Seperti yang bisa diduga, gadis itu pun mengikuti rombongan tersebut—di barisan paling akhir —ditemani Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah sudah berapa ratus umpatan yang ia lontarkan—dalam hati—pada kaisar tak berperasaan itu selama mereka menelusuri jalan pegunungan tersebut. Rasanya memang tidak adil diperlakukan berbeda seperti ini. Yuki _toh_ bukan anggota resmi klub basket, jadi kenapa juga ia harus ikutan menderita bersama anggota _pria_ yang lain? Meski rasionalitasnya terus mengingatkan kalau _kau mengikuti camp ini sebagai hukuman jadi bersabarlah, Yuki!_... ia tetap saja merasa bahwa ini semua hanya akal-akalan sang Ketua Utama Komite untuk membuatnya sengsara. Tapi ambil sisi baiknya! Setidaknya Yuki bisa memastikan kalau Kuroko-san tidak ketinggalan di suatu tempat karena mendadak pingsan. Ia memang tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berlari seperti ini, tapi wajah pemuda bersurai biru muda yang makin lama makin memucat itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan!

"Err ... Kuroko-san, mau istirahat sebentar?" Yuki menawarkan ketika mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan. Kelabunya menilik anggota lain yang tampak berlarian mengikuti jalan menanjak menuju bukit. Karena rute selanjutnya hanya lurus terus—Yuki ingat karena telah 'dijejali' petunjuk jalan oleh Akashi pada malam sebelumnya—ia merasa tidak masalah untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia sendiri pun sudah merasa cukup kelelahan.

"Aku membawa botol air di ransel," tambahnya ketika Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui. Ia pun menyerahkan botol berwarna biru pada Kuroko yang langsung disesapnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Kuroko mengembalikan botol tersebut ke pemiliknya. "Terima kasih, Aihara-san. Maaf merepotkanmu. Staminaku memang tidak terlalu bagus jika dibandingkan dengan anggota lain."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok! Lagi pula aku juga butuh istirahat," jawabnya menenangkan. "Meskipun aku mengikuti _ekskul_ yang membutuhkan ketahanan fisik juga, bukan berarti aku memiliki stamina yang kuat, Kuroko-san. Jadi, istirahat kita kali ini bisa dibilang simbiosis mutualisme." Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengar perumpamaan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas menyusul yang lainnya supaya simbiosis kita tidak menimbulkan masalah baru, Aihara-san."

Kali ini giliran wajah Yuki yang terlihat pias. Ia menelan ludah gugup. "Kalau kau bilang begitu aku jadi merinding membayangkan reaksi Akashi-san nanti."

Keduanya pun segera meneruskan larinya, mengekor jejak anggota klub lain yang kini semakin jauh di depan mereka.

Di sela-sela mengatur napas, Kuroko memecah keheningan. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu soal dia?"

Yuki melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan heran, sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Kuroko-kun?" Lamat-lamat Yuki bersuara.

"Ini bukan sebuah tes jadi kau tidak perlu waspada seperti itu Aihara-san." Pemuda itu tersenyum geli ketika komentar tepat sasarannya membuat Yuki gelagapan. "Aku juga tidak akan melaporkanmu jika pendapatmu bersifat negatif semua. Anggap saja ini cuma pertanyaan basa-basi karena rasa penasaran."

Mendengar pikiran negatifnya diutarakan sebegitu gamblang, apalagi dengan intonasi dan ekspresi datar seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Yuki kelimpungan. "Maaf karena telah meragukan intensi dari pertanyaanmu, Kuroko-san." Ia batuk kecil guna menghilangkan rasa malunya. "Mengenai pendapatku tentang Akashi-san ... aku menghormatinya karena ia adalah sosok pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan. Meski tentu saja sifat sadisnya itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, tapi kharisma dan kemampuan yang ia miliki hingga bisa membawa timnya menuju kesuksesan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap enteng."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Ia melirik Yuki yang kini tengah menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dengan ujung tangan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Midorima-kun?"

Malas memikirkan alasan sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan Kuroko, Yuki memilih memfokuskan pandangannya pada punggung anggota klub di kejauhan. Dikalkulasinya bahwa ia mungkin bisa memperlambat jarak dengan anggota di depannya, jika menambah kecepatan dan memprioritaskan diri untuk mengatur pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya, daripada menghabiskannya sia-sia dengan obrolan tanpa arah ini.

"Aku mengagumi dedikasi tinggi yang dimilikinya. Entah itu pada basket atau pelajaran sekolah, ia selalu memberikan yang terbaik, selalu berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuannya."

"Bagaimana dengan obsesinya tentang horoskop itu?"

Yuki menghembuskan napas panjang melihat kilat sangsi pada iris Kuroko. "Bukankah itu malah menunjukkan kalau ia tidak main-main dengan kehidupannya? Kalau diambil sisi positifnya, itu hanya menunjukkan kalau ia selalu mempersiapkan sesuatu dengan serius agar mendapatkan hasil seratus persen."

"Jadi kau pun berpikir kalau hobi Midorima-kun itu ada sisi negatifnya," tukas Kuroko.

"Tentu saja! Aku tetap berpikir kalau yang seperti itu termasuk pemborosan uang. Tapi mengingat Midorima-san termasuk berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, kupikir uang bukanlah masalah besar untuknya." Yuki mengakhiri jawabannya dengan endikan bahu.

Kelabunya bisa melihat jika beberapa anggota klub telah berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah taman, menunggu anggota lainnya sambil melakukan peregangan. _Maebashi Koen_ **(2)** adalah nama tempat tersebut. Ia memang harus memicingkan mata agar bisa melihat tulisan yang menghubungkan kedua gapura berwarna putih itu, meski ia tak memiliki kesulitan dalam mengidentifikasi surai pelangi milik anggota _kisedai_ yang juga telah sampai di sana.

Yuki kembali mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul anggota yang lain ketika suara Kuroko kembali terdengar. "Aihara-san?"

"Ya?" Yuki menjawab refleks. Sedikit dilambatkan larinya untuk menunggu Kuroko yang ingin mengimbangi ritmenya.

Ketika mereka telah berlari bersisian, Kuroko baru melanjutkan, "bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak menyenangkan? Seperti misalnya, ada dua sahabat yang sama-sama menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kaulakukan ketika mengetahuinya?"

Pertanyaan sambil lalu dari pemuda itu membuat Yuki tersenyum geli, "rasanya agak mustahil kalau ada orang yang menyukaiku, terlebih lagi jika ada dua orang yang memperebutkanku," jawabnya sambil lalu. "Tapi karena hari ini kau tiba-tiba jadi banyak bicara dan menanyakannya padaku, aku akan menuntaskan rasa penasaranmu."

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan memandang langit luas tanpa batas, "yah, kalau itu aku sih ... mungkin aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan keduanya."

Semilir angin membelai mereka dengan lembut, seakan ingin menentramkan hati keduanya dari segala kecamuk yang ada. Saat itu, Kuroko merasa senyuman gadis di sampingnya terasa lebih pahit dari sebelumnya. "Rasanya ... untuk orang sepertiku, merasakan sakit hati hingga kehilangan sahabat sendiri itu sangat tidak sebanding."

"Meskipun kau menyukai salah satunya?"

"Ya, meskipun aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Jawaban tegas dari Yuki membuat senyum melankolis terkembang di bibir Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, ia melambatkan larinya hingga punggung gadis itu terlihat semakin mengecil. Ia ikut menghela napas panjang sambil memandang dua titik di kejauhan. Sepenuh hati berharap jika kisah ini tidak berakhir setragis kelihatannya.

 **...**

Untungnya, Yuki—dan Kuroko—sampai di depan gerbang tanpa disambut komentar pedas dari seseorang berambut merah. Meski begitu, keduanya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berleha-leha karena tanpa basa-basi, Akashi telah memutuskan supaya mereka langsung ke tempat tujuan. Meski alasan mereka ke sini bukan untuk jalan-jalan, Yuki tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan taman tersebut. Di kejauhan dapat ia lihat sekelompok tulip kuning, merah, putih dan ungu saling berselang-seling dan membentuk beberapa pola. Pun ia bisa melihat semak bunga azalea berwarna merah muda yang mengelilingi taman dengan bau manisnya. Tanpa sadar, senyum kecil tersemat di bibirnya.

" _Nggak_ pernah lihat bunga ya? Dasar norak." Komentar tak di minta Aomine membuat pelipis Yuki berkedut kesal. Ia lebih memilih mengamati kolam ikan dalam taman bergaya Jepang di sisi kiri pintu masuk, daripada mempermalukan diri dengan melempar sepatunya ke kepala _Aho_ mine. Seberapapun pantas remaja berkulit _tan_ itu mendapatkannya.

Kise melirik gugup Yuki saat merasa aura gelap menguar dari gadis di sampingnya itu. "Ah! Di sana ada kedai es krim! Kau suka makanan manis 'kan, Aiharacchi? Kita bisa mampir ke sana selepas latihan untuk mengisi ulang energi." Kise menunjuk suatu tempat di seberang kolam dengan antusias.

Belum sempat Yuki mengangguk atau menjawab untuk mengiyakan, suara datar Kuroko sudah terdengar menusuk hati. "Kise-kun berhentilah _modusin_ orang."

" _Hidoi,_ Kurokocchi! Padahal niatku baik ingin memperbaiki _mood_ Aiharacchi!" Kise _nangis_ buaya.

"Kalau begitu nanti sekalian traktir aku, Kise-chin," Murasakibara ikut-ikutan.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu, Murasakicchi? Seharusnya kauminta traktiran pada Midorimacchi atau Akashicchi. Uang saku mereka dalam sehari itu bisa dibilang setara dengan gaji _modeling_ -ku selama sebulan, tahu?!" keluh Kise mendaramatisir.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Kise! Dan berhentilah membawa-bawa diriku dalam argumen tak pentingmu itu." Midorima membuang muka sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau seandainya yang minta traktir Aiharacchi, apa jawabanmu akan tetap sama?"

"Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa namaku seenaknya!"

Mengabaikan protes dari Yuki, iris sewarna madu Kise terus mengawasi pemuda bersurai hijau di depannya. Ia cukup penasaran dengan jawaban yang mungkin dilontarkan oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kalian cerewet sekali sih? Hal kecil saja diributkan." Aomine menyela dengan bosan. "Dari tadi kalian itu sudah diawasi Akashi, jadi kalau tidak ingin mendapat hukuman, sebaiknya hentikan obrolan tak penting kalian sekarang juga," tambahnya sambil menguap lebar.

Mendengar kata 'Akashi' dan 'hukuman' dalam satu kalimat sontak membuat mereka tutup mulut. Kise—yang sebelumnya menanti jawaban dari Midorima—kini melirik takut-takut pada Akashi yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka. Dan tentunya, itu membuatnya melewatkan desahan napas lega yang dihembuskan oleh sang pemuda bermata hijau. Namun Aomine melihatnya, karena ia memang menanti ekspresi tersebut muncul di rekan satu timnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku ketularan penyakit gila dramanya Satsuki." Aomine menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam pelan.

 **...**

Setelah setengah jam menyusuri bedeng-bedeng bunga beraneka warna, mereka berjalan melewati sebuah rumah kaca yang cukup besar. Di dalam tempat tersebut bisa terlihat berbagai bunga dari mancanegara, seperti bunga-bunga tropis yang berasal dari Filipina, aneka anggrek dari Indonesia, rumpun begonia dari Brasil, dan kumpulan kaktus dari Meksiko. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa mengunjungi rumah kaca tersebut dalam kesempatan kali ini. Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan hingga akhirnya sampai pada daerah yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau. Ketika sebuah taman bermain dengan gua buatan berbentuk mulut singa terlihat, mereka mengarah ke utara di mana taman tersebut telah mencapai ujungnya. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat _banner_ yang telah dipasang untuk menandai tempat latihan mereka. Dan ketika mereka telah sampai di tujuan akhir, tulisan di _banner_ serta peralatan yang sudah berjejer rapi di depan mereka itu cukup mengejutkan hingga mereka tak bisa berkata-kata.

" _Airsoft gun_ **(3)**? Serius kita latihan dengan benda itu?"Aomine memandang skeptis beberapa senjata hitam yang terletak pada meja berukuran besar di depannya.

"Akashicchi, bukannya aku meragukan keputusanmu ... tapi kita ini klub basket _lho_ , bukan klub _airsoft_. Kupikir kedua olahraga ini tidak ada hubungannya, jadi tidak ada gunanya kita latihan _airsoft._ " Kise ikut menimpali.

"Untuk saat ini aku setuju dengan pendapat Kise-kun, Akashi-kun," dukung Kuroko. Iris sewarna langitnya ikut memandang sang kapten untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Yah ... kalau aku sih tak masalah soalnya aku selalu memenangkan banyak hadiah di stan menembak." Murasakibara berkomentar sambil _ngemil nerunerunerune candy_.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sayangnya aku juga harus mempertanyakan alasanmu melakukan hal ini, Akashi."

 _Ruby_ Akashi pun berkilat tajam ketika anggota klub lain pun ikut 'mempertanyakan' keputusannya. Di sampingnya, Yuki tengah menimbang beberapa pistol yang berbeda jenis untuk mengetahui kecocokannya.

Akashi menyeringai sinis. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau menu latihan kita membosankan hingga menginginkan 'sesuatu' yang baru, Aomine?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu. Merasa disalahkan dengan hujanan tatapan kesal dan gemas, ia memprotes Akashi, "giliran seperti ini saja kau mendengarkan keluhanku!"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan _airsoft gun_ itu?" Midorima bertanya sesuai topik awal.

"Sebelum kujelaskan lebih lanjut, Momoi akan membagikan denah pada kalian."

Dengan cekatan gadis bersurai _pink_ itu langsung melaksanakan perintah Akashi. Kini di tangan setiap anggota klub terdapat peta yang menggambarkan lokasi latihan mereka.

"Nantinya permainan ini akan dimulai tepat pukul sepuluh. Jadi setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku, kuharap kalian segera memakai perlengkapan yang telah disediakan di kotak itu." Akashi melirik beberapa kotak di samping meja sebelum melanjutkan. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, garis _start_ dimulai pada mulut labirin di samping kiri kalian dan garis _finish_ -nya berupa sebuah _ring_ basket yang terletak beberapa meter dari pintu keluar labirin."

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh anggota klub, memastikan mereka memperhatikan penjelasannya dengan serius.

" _Dan seperti yang diusulkan Aomine,_ " ia berkata penuh penekanan. "Akan ada variasi dalam latihan kali ini. Bukannya mengadakan latih tanding seperti biasa, kita akan melaksanakan _survival game_ yang terdiri dari dua sisi, tim _hunter_ dan tim _quarry_. _Kalian_ adalah peserta dalam tim _quarry_ ini. Tim _quarry_ sendiri akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Dua kelompok tersebut akan diberi sebuah bola basket untuk saling dioper ke anggota tim masing-masing," jelas Akashi.

"Peraturan di permainan ini _hanya_ ada dua. Pertama, setiap anggota kelompok harus mendapat bagian dalam mengoper bola secara bergiliran. Tidak boleh ada yang memegang bola dua kali selama ada anggota kelompok yang belum mendapat giliran. Monopoli bola juga tidak diperkenankan. Dengan kata lain, kalian tidak boleh berlari sendiri membawa bola tanpa mengoper ke teman satu tim," pada bagian ini Akashi memandang lurus pada Aomine. Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu mendecih kesal. "Intinya, dalam satu putaran operan harus mencakup semua anggota kelompok. Jika semua anggota telah mendapat giliran, kalian bisa mengulanginya lagi dari anggota terakhir yang memegang bola. Sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?"

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kita terpisah dengan anggota tim yang lain?" Seorang siswa kelas satu di barisan belakang buka suara.

"Dalam situasi seperti itu, tim yang tertinggal harus terus mengoper bolanya ke semua anggota yang tersisa. Untuk anggota yang terpisah, mereka akan tetap diburu _hunter_ meski tidak bersama timnya." Akashi menatap remaja berambut cokelat itu.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Akashi mendapat respon gelengan kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan peraturan kedua sekaligus yang terakhir. Ketika rekan timmu telah habis dan hanya kaulah anggota yang tersisa, di bagian ini, _barulah_ kalian diperbolehkan men- _dribble_ bola sampai garis _finish_. Sayangnya, jika anggota terakhir ini—entah karena suatu alasan—kehilangan bolanya sebelum mencapai _goal,_ ia akan didiskualifikasi dari permainan karena kalian harus memasukkan bola itu ke _ring_ untuk menang," tutup Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, di sini kau hanya menjelaskan soal tim _quarry_ saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota tim _hunter_ jika kami semua masuk tim _quarry_?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Kuroko. Sebagai dispensasi untuk kalian, tim _hunter_ hanya akan terdiri dari dua orang, yaitu aku ... dan Aihara."

Fokus sang penanya—juga semua anggota klub lainnya—langsung terarah pada gadis bersurai hitam yang kini tengah mengawasi mereka juga. Tampaknya ia telah selesai memilih senjata yang akan dipakainya jika menilik sebuah _airsoft gun_ yang terdapat di tangannya.

Tatapan sangsi pun mulai terlihat pada sebagian besar anggota klub.

" _Heh!_ Kau yakin timmu hanya beranggotakan dia, Akashi? Itu sih bukan termasuk _keringanan_ lagi melainkan _beban_." Senyuman Aomine _jelas-jelas_ tampak merendahkan. "Tapi dengan begini malah makin mudah _sih_ , karena kami bisa lebih memfokuskan diri padamu dan mengabaikan—" Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, peluru BB **(4)** yang melesat tepat di samping wajahnya telah membungkamnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua irisnya terbuka lebar memandangi peluru yang telah meninggalkan bekasnya di pohon tempatnya bersandar.

 _Jika ia bergerak satu mili saja, bekas berwarna biru itu akan mengenai pelipisnya._

"Woi! Siapa yang—"

"—aduh ... maaf ya? Terakhir kali aku memegang senapan saat diajak berburu sepupuku musim panas tahun lalu sih." Senyuman manis Yuki entah kenapa membuat anggota klub merinding.

"Tapi kali ini," kelabunya berkilat dingin memandang Aomine, "akan kupastikan kalau tembakanku takkan meleset lagi, _Aomine-san_ ," tutupnya penuh penekanan.

"Aomine-kun, akan kupastikan untuk datang di upacara pemakamanmu," Kuroko memandang wajah cahayanya yang kini tampak tak _sehitam_ sebelumnya.

"Mine-chin jangan lupa wasiatkan semua makanan di kulkasmu padaku ya?" tambah Murasakibara.

"Hn! Kau tidak akan dirindukan," tukas Midorima.

Kise hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengar komentar sang _shooting guard_ yang terlampau jujur. Meski berkat situasi ini, ia mempunyai solusi yang akan menguntungkan mereka pada permainan kali ini _sih_.

"Baiklah teman-teman, aku punya rencana." Perhatian semua anggota klub kini terpusat pada Kise. "Di _game_ nanti, yang setuju kalau kita ikat Aominecchi di suatu tempat dan meninggalkannya sebagai umpan untuk Aiharacchi tolong angkat tangan!"

Bisa dibilang semua anggota klub mengangkat tangan mereka, termasuk para manajer yang sempat mendengar perkataan meremehkan Aomine tadi.

Merasa dikhianati bahkan oleh teman masa kecilnya sendiri, Aomine hanya bisa meneriakkan, "o-oi!"

 **...**

Tak lama setelah huru-hara Aomine vs. tim basket Teiko terjadi, pembagian kelompok _quarry_ telah ditentukan. Agar tidak berat sebelah, anggota _kisedai_ minus Akashi dipecah dalam dua kelompok. Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara berada di 'Tim _Quarry A_ ' sedang Aomine dan Kuroko berada di 'Tim _Quarry B_ '.

Mereka telah berganti dengan pakaian pelindung yang disediakan (sebuah baju lengan panjang tebal dan celana panjang berwarna hitam), mengenakan _vest,_ sepatu bot serta kacamata pelindung ketika Murasakibara berbicara, "Aka-chin, kau belum menjelaskan hadiah apa yang akan didapat oleh tim pemenang."

"Ya, aku memang menunggu seseorang menanyakannya." Akashi membetulkan letak _earpiece_ di telinganya. "Pemenang dari _game_ ini akan dibebaskan dari _training camp_ selama sehari penuh. Kalian bisa berwisata di area Gunma sepuasnya dan semua biaya akan ditanggung oleh pihak sekolah. Selain itu, kalian akan mendapatkan _voucher_ senilai dua puluh ribu yen **(5)** yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk membeli perlengkapan basket di koperasi sekolah."

"Kau belum menyebutkan hukuman untuk tim yang kalah, Akashi-kun." Perkataan Kuroko ini sontak menghentikan gempita sorakan sebelumnya.

Akashi menyeringai kecil, "kalau kalian kalah, menu latihan _training camp_ kali ini akan dilipatgandakan," jawabnya santai.

Semua yang ada di situ berpikiran sama, menu _training camp_ biasa saja sudah _tiga kali lebih berat_ dari latihan rutin, apa jadinya kalau malah dilipatgandakan? Bahkan latihan rutin di Teiko saja sudah cukup melelahkan tanpa penggandaan berlipat tadi.

Optimisme yang sebelumnya sempat memuncak berkat pengumuman hadiah kini mulai terganti dengan aura pesimis. Kise mulai memikirkan cara untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk ketika dari sudut matanya bisa ia lihat kalau Aihara Yuki sedang mengisolasi dirinya dari kerumunan. Celingak-celinguk memastikan perhatian Akashi sedang berada di tempat lain, ia berjalan terburu-buru menemui gadis itu.

"Aiharacchi!" Kise menyapa Yuki yang baru saja selesai memakai sepatu bot.

"Ya Kise-san?" Ia mendongak menatap pemuda pirang di depannya.

Kise pun mengeluarkan senyum andalannya. _Cuma perasaanku saja atau hawa di sini tiba-tiba menjadi lebih dingin?_ "Jadi ... mengenai _surve game_ —"

"— _survival_."

"Iya, _seru-vi-veru_ _game_ ini," Kise berhati-hati mengucapkannya tanpa menghilangkan rasa antusiasme. "Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama, Aiharacchi!"

"Maksudmu?" Yuki mandang Kise heran, tanggannya terhenti sejenak sebelum memasang _earpiece_ di telinganya.

"Yah ... aku tahu kalau kau menyukai bunga ... dan di wilayah Gunma ini ada taman _Ashikaga_ yang terkenal dengan wisterianya. Jadi ... " Ia melirik Yuki penuh harap.

" ... kau ingin aku sengaja kalah dalam _game_ ini?"

"Betul sekali!" jawab Kise antusias.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang mendengar konfirmasi Kise. "Seberapapun aku ingin melihat taman itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian menang dengan sengaja, Kise-san."

"Eh?! Kenapa?"

Yuki tersenyum miris. "Karena Akashi-san sudah memperingatkanku akan hal ini. Dia akan menambah tugas-tugasku jika aku berani macam-macam. Tidak hanya menjadi tukang masak, aku juga akan menjadi tukang suruh bagi para manajer _selama_ pelatihan ini berlangsung. Aku akan membereskan bola, mengepel lantai gedung olahraga, menyiapkan handuk dan minuman untuk kalian, serta melakukan _laundry_ ... dan itu semua harus kulakukan tanpa bantuan manajer lain! Tapi yang paling parah dari semuanya adalah ... dia akan mengajukan proposal untuk mengganti taman bunga mawar di sekolah menjadi sekumpulan tanaman herbal!" Di bagian ini gadis yang biasanya terlihat pendiam itu mulai nampak histeris. Kise hanya bisa tercengang memandangi perubahan total pada karakter Yuki. _Aku tahu dia suka bunga sih, tapi kupikir tidak separah ini._

"I-intinya," Yuki mencoba menenangkan diri. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu, Kise-san." Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan pemuda beriris madu itu.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Kise-kun?"

Kise memegangi jantungnya yang terasa hampir copot. Irisnya langsung terarah pada pemuda yang tiba-tiba _sudah ada_ di sampingnya itu. "Kurokocchi?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Baru saja," jawabnya singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong," Kuroko melirik sang _small forward_ Teiko itu, "dari tadi gerak-gerikmu sudah diawasi oleh _dua orang_. Jadi ... kalau kau tidak ingin mengalami cedera karena dianggap saingan, lebih baik berhentilah _cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan,_ Kise-kun."

Saran dari Kuroko tadi langsung membuat Kise pucat pasi, apalagi ia baru sadar kalau hawa dingin yang ia rasakan selama mengobrol dengan Yuki tadi berasal dari dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya bak rajawali.

Kise menelan ludah gugup. "A-aku melakukannya juga demi kepentingan tim, Kurokocchi~"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu menjadi _playboy_ , Kise-kun." Jawaban menohok Kuroko otomatis membuat air mata membanjiri pipi pemuda itu.

Dan Kise pun hanya bisa sesenggukan sambil meratap, " _hidoi~_ "

 **...**

Entah Dewi _Fortuna_ masih berada di pihaknya atau apa, untungnya Kise bisa melalui menit-menit pertama _game_ ini tanpa kendala yang berarti— _minus_ sesekali mendengar komentar sadis yang dilontarkan Midorima tentang caranya mengoper bola, cara berlarinya yang _boros napas_ sehingga staminanya takkan bertahan lama, juga komentarnya tentang rengekan Kise yang menyakitkan telinga.

Karena Kise orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong, ia mendiamkan saja ocehan wortel berkacamata itu. Yah, masih _mending_ daripada gunting atau misil lain melayang padanya 'kan?

Kise mendengar _alarm_ peringatan dibunyikan, pertanda keringanan waktu lima menit telah berakhir dan tim _hunter_ mulai memasuki labirin untuk mengejar mereka. Irisnya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menentukan arah yang tepat untuk mencapai garis _finish_ ketika suara Momoi Satsuki terdengar melalui _speaker_ yang dipasang dalam labirin.

"Demi menambah sensasi _survival_ dan memacu adrenalin, tidak lama lagi kami akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk _minna-san._ Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Ketika suara itu berhenti sepenuhnya, Kise bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada penglihatannya. Ia melirik pemuda yang berlari di sampingnya. "Midorimacchi, apa kau—"

"—ya. Tampaknya kejutan yang mereka maksud adalah membatasi penglihatan kita dengan kabut buatan."

 _Seperti di turnamen Triwizard saja._ Kise bahkan takkan merasa heran jika nanti akan muncul tanaman merambat yang mengejar mereka. _Tidak ada kata mustahil jika seorang Akashi Seijuurou telah bersabda._

 _Lagi pula di dekatnya toh sudah ada Harry Potter KW ... tinggal buat tanda petir dengan make-up, beri tongkat dan pakaikan jubah hitam, jadi deh._

" _Anoo ..._ Kise-senpai, Midorima-senpai." Salah satu murid kelas satu berlari sejajar dengan keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Midorima memandang adik kelas yang terlihat gugup itu.

"Murasakibara-senpai ... menghilang dari barisan paling akhir setelah mengoper bola pada rekan di depannya."

"Eeeh?!" Kise berteriak tak percaya.

 **...**

Murasakibara tidak lagi peduli dengan _game_ merepotkan ini. Setelah menemukan _maiubo_ yang berjajar tanpa daya di suatu tikungan, tentunya ia tidak mungkin membiarkan camilan itu mubazir begitu saja 'kan?

Remaja tinggi bersurai ungu itu pun memunguti _snack_ tersebut satu demi satu sambil memakan beberapa yang sudah terkumpul di pelukannya. Ia terus mengikuti jejak kudapan tersebut, melewati beberapa belokan hingga sampai pada jalan buntu tempat _maiubo_ terakhir berada.

Sayangnya sebelum ia sempat menyentuh jajanan tersebut, sebuah suara sudah terdengar di belakangnya bersamaan dengan _sesuatu_ yang ditempelkan pada punggungnya.

" _Murasakibara-san, ketemu._ "

 **...**

Jujur saja, pengumuman dari Momoi yang menyatakan Murasakibara telah menjadi _korban hunter_ itu cukup mengejutkan Aomine. Ia pikir, anggota _kisedai_ akan termasuk peserta yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir di permainan ini. Tapi jika mengingat sifat sang _center_ yang _ogah-ogahan_ itu ... rasanya bukan hal yang mustahil jika ia yang tumbang pertama kali. Atau mungkin memang Akashi dan Aihara saja yang terlalu _mematikan_ jika mereka digabungkan. _Cih, tampaknya aku terlalu meremehkan duo oni itu._

 _Navy blue_ -nya melirik malas pada barisan di belakangnya, memastikan kalau anggota timnya masih lengkap meskipun kabut mulai menebal dan memperpendek jarak penglihatan. _Satu, dua, tiga, empat ..._ tunggu dulu! Tampaknya ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

 **...**

Kuroko Tetsuya mendengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan saat ia melintasi sebuah belokan. Dan karena ia termasuk tipe bertanggung jawab yang tak mungkin meninggalkan orang kesusahan begitu saja, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki sendiri asal suara tersebut, _tanpa memberi tahu rekan timnya._

Kuroko Tetsuya dididik dengan baik oleh orang tuanya sehingga ia memiliki budi pekerti yang bagus. Karena ia juga tinggal dengan neneknya, sudah menjadi nalurinya untuk cekatan dan selalu sigap membantu jika diperlukan. Hal ini pun berlaku di situasi kali ini, ketika ia melihat Aihara-san tersungkur sambil memegangi kaki kirinya. Di dekat gadis itu jatuh memang terdapat sulur tebal yang menyembul keluar dari dinding pagar. Dan menurutnya, jatuh di lantai labirin yang bersemen pasti akan terasa sangat sakit. Biru langitnya pun telah menangkap ringisan kecil dari teman sekolahnya itu, jadi dengan sigap Kuroko segera memperpendek jarak.

"Aihara-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko berjongkok di depan gadis itu sambil memperhatikan kaki kirinya. Pikirannya terbagi antara pilihan mencari Aomine-kun—dan meninggalkan Aihara-san beberapa saat—untuk membantunya membawa gadis itu ke paramedis, atau memapahnya sendiri—yang mungkin saja akan berakibat cedera Aihara-san makin parah _atau_ ia sendiri yang malah ikutan cedera.

Ia begitu serius memikirkan kedua opsi tersebut, sampai-sampai tidak melihat seringai kecil di bibir gadis di depannya.

" _Kuroko-san, ketemu._ "

Sayangnya, ia lupa kalau gadis di depannya itu adalah _musuh_ untuk saat ini.

 **...**

" _Nani?!_ Kurokocchi juga sudah menjadi korban tim _hunter_?!" Kise merasa setengah takjub-setengah tak percaya ketika mendengar pengumuman dari _speaker._ Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak Murasakicchi tereliminasi, tapi tetap saja, rasanya tak _selama_ itu hingga gugurnya Kurokocchi ini bisa dianggap wajar.

 _Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini, terutama menyangkut identitas para korban yang berjatuhan pertama kali._

Pemikiran Kise ini terhenti ketika menerima operan bola dari Midorima. Ia segera melanjutkannya pada _kouhai_ di belakangnya.

"Midorimacchi kau sedang apa?" Ia baru sadar jika Midorima telah bertingkah aneh semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia jadi makin khawatir ketika rekan setimnya itu kini terlihat pucat sambil mengorek-ngorek kedua saku celananya.

"Apa kau harus minum obat tapi lupa membawanya di kantong, Midorimacchi? Kalau kau merasa tak enak badan sebaiknya kembali ke pintu masuk saja."

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melupakan obatku _jika_ aku memang membutuhkannya?"

Kise memandang skeptis pemuda yang berlari di sampingnya itu. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat panik begitu?"

"Kupikir ... aku menjatuhkan _lucky item_ -ku."

"Oh, hanya _lucky item,_ " Kise mendesah lega. "Kupikir kau tiba-tiba sakit dan membutuhkan obat."

"Justru lebih gawat kalau kehilangan _lucky item_ -ku!" bantah Midorima. "Misal obat _toh_ aku bisa memintanya pada manajer atau beli di apotek terdekat. Kalau _lucky item_ -ku sampai hilang, bisa lebih repot karena aku tidak tahu di mana toko yang menjual jam saku dengan lambang Big Ben di kota ini!"

Kise memandang Midorima dengan tatapan ganjil. _Entah kenapa, logika dan obsesi anehnya ini mengingatkanku akan seseorang._

 _Emerald_ Midorima membalas tatapan Kise dengan mantap. "Aku akan menelusuri rute yang telah kita ambil untuk menemukan _lucky item_ -ku," putusnya tegas.

Belum sempat Kise mencerna perkataan Midorima, remaja bersurai hijau itu telah berbalik arah dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Tunggu dulu Midorimacchi! Jangan seenaknya pergi begitu saja!"

Larangan Kise tak bisa mencegah Midorima untuk melenyapkan diri di balik kabut.

Sekarang, ia sedikit menyesal kemampuan _perfect copy_ -nya tidak bisa meng- _copy_ peta labirin ini ke dalam ingatannya seperti kemampuan memori fotografi, terlebih setelah navigator andalannya menghilang pergi.

 **...**

Midorima bersyukur telah mempelajari denah yang diberikan Momoi dengan saksama. Ia cukup percaya diri akan dapat menelusuri jejaknya hingga bersua kembali dengan pujaan ha— _ehem—lucky item_ -nya. Pun ia yakin bisa kembali pada timnya setelah berhasil menemukan jam sakunya.

Mungkin banyak orang berpikir keputusan yang diambil Midorima kurang rasional, mengingat mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah _game_ yang menentukan masa depan latihan mereka. Tapi bagi Midorima, masalah _lucky item_ -nya adalah persoalan hidup-mati. Ini menyangkut bagaimana _harinya_ berlangsung, mempengaruhi kinerjanya dan ia _tidak pernah_ pergi tanpa _lucky item_ sehari pun. Lagi pula, kalau mereka kalah _toh_ masih ada manfaatnya. Dengan menu _training camp_ yang ditingkatkan intensitasnya, tak menutup kemungkinan jika kemampuan mereka nantinya akan ikut berkembang. Biar bagaimanapun, ia percaya pada Akashi. Menu latihan baru yang ia racik tentunya sudah dipikirkan masak-masak demi kepentingan klub, dan seberapa pun _sparta_ pelatih Shirogane dalam mendidik timnya, ia tak mungkin menyetujui menu latihan tersebut jika membahayakan anak didiknya.

Jadi ia tak masalah kalau harus kalah dalam permainan kali ini. _Dan ini—sama sekali—tak ada hubungannya dengan percakapan Kise dan Aihara yang 'tak sengaja' ia dengar sebelumnya. Mau Aihara dihukum Akashi karena kalah—meski ia akui hukuman tersebut sangat tidak masuk akal dan jauh dari perikemanusiaan—pun ia tak peduli._

Midorima menghela napas sambil menengok kanan-kiri. Ia sudah melewati tiga tikungan tanpa hambatan berarti, tapi tetap saja benda berwarna perak itu sama sekali belum ia temukan. _Aku yakin sudah memasukkan jam itu di kantong saat ganti baju tadi. Tapi di mana?_

Ia melihat sesuatu berkilau dari sudut matanya. Penuh harap, ia ambil belokan di sisi kirinya untuk menyelidiki benda tersebut. Ia sebenarnya agak ragu dengan rute ini, tak terlalu ingat jika timnya melewati jalan setapak tersebut saat berlari menjelajah labirin. Tapi di saat seperti ini ia tak ingin pilih-pilih. Selama _lucky item_ -nya bisa ditemukan, apa salahnya sengaja tersasar di satu atau dua tempat?

Ketika jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari benda tersebut, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan jenis benda yang tergeletak di tanah itu. _Tidak mungkin! Ini 'kan ..._

Midorima mengambil benda itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sedikit heran kenapa _sebuah gunting_ berwarna merah bisa berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Berbahaya sekali. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menginjaknya dan terluka?" sungutnya kesal.

Demi keselamatan, ia putuskan untuk membawa benda tersebut dan kembali ke jalur awal. Ia akan menyerahkan gunting ini pada tempat penitipan barang hilang setelah keluar dari labirin.

Ya, itu _sih_ rencana awalnya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Satu-satunya yang akan _terluka_ adalah kau, Midorima."

Entah kenapa, Midorima merasa yakin ada makna tersembunyi dalam ucapan itu.

 **...**

"Mido-chin, kau juga sudah tertangkap rupanya." Murasakibara menyapanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Halo Midorima-kun," Kuroko mengangguk sopan. "Ah iya, ada titipan untukmu dari Akashi-kun."

Mendengar nama Akashi disebut membuat Midorima mengernyit heran. "Apa?"

"Ini." Kuroko menyodorkan jam saku berlambang Big Ben pada Midorima. "Katanya ketinggalan di ruang ganti. Maaf baru mengembalikannya sekarang."

Midorima _amat sangat yakin lucky item_ -nya tidak ketinggalan di ruang ganti. Meski begitu ia tetap menerimanya dengan anggukan kecil.

Saat ini, mereka bertiga telah berada di menara pengawas yang terletak di sisi kanan labirin bersama Momoi Satsuki. Sedang kedua manajer lain—menurut Momoi—tengah mengawasi jalannya permainan dari menara lain di sisi satunya.

Sebelum permainan dimulai Akashi memang sempat menjelaskan jika pemain yang gugur bisa menonton jalannya pertandingan dari menara pengawas bersama para manajer, dan hal itulah yang dilakukan oleh ketiganya saat ini.

"Siapa yang membuat kalian berada di sini?" Midorima memandangi kedua remaja itu bergantian.

"Ai-chin."

"Aku juga berada di sini karena Aihara-san," jawab Kuroko. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Midorima-kun? Siapa yang berhasil _memburumu_?"

Biru langit Kuroko kini bertatapan langsung dengan _emerald_ Midorima.

"Menurutmu siapa?" Midorima membuang muka. Kejengkelan masih terdengar jelas di suaranya.

Ya, Kuroko pun sudah bisa menduganya.

 **...**

Midorimacchi menghilang _amat_ _sangat_ lama dan sayangnya, apa yang ditakutkan Kise pun akhirnya menjadi nyata. _Entah berapa saat yang lalu_ ia telah mendengar Momocchi mengumumkan nama pemuda bersurai hijau itu lewat _speaker_. Kise ingin menjerit frustrasi. Ia mungkin akan betul-betul melakukannya, jika saja ia tak ingat ada dua orang _hunter_ mengerikan yang tengah membaui jejaknya.

Selama ini pun bukan berarti mereka aman saja. Terhitung sudah dua kali ia lolos dari maut—tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Aiharacchi—yang tentu saja membuat formasinya kocar-kacir. Terhitung setengah dari timnya telah _menghilang_ di 'pertemuan' pertama, memilih menjadi pengalih perhatian dengan berpencar ke segala arah demi membiarkan ia dan anggota yang lain melaju ke garis _finish_. Sayangnya setelah mereka melewati sepuluh tikungan, nama terakhir anggota yang berpencar itu telah disebut ... yang artinya, kelompok Kise hanya tersisa enam orang termasuk dirinya.

Rasa aman mereka pun tak berlangsung lama, karena lewat beberapa waktu dari nama itu diumumkan, Aiharacchi kembali muncul di sisi kanan mereka dengan senapan di tangan. _Seakan ia sudah tahu mereka akan melewati jalan ini dan menyergap timnya._ Meski ia tak heran _sih_ jika memang begitulah kenyataannya. Permainan tentu saja akan menjadi lebih sulit karena kemampuan Akashi yang _seakan bisa melihat masa depan_ itu.

Dan ya, setengah anggota tim Kise yang tersisa pun menjadi korban di kesempatan kali ini.

Untuk saat ini ia akan terus berlari bersama kedua anggota timnya yang lain. Meski garis _finish_ terasa amat jauh, bahkan untuk menemukan inti labirin saja ia masih kesulitan, tapi tak masalah. Ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memimpin timnya yang tersisa menuju kemenangan.

Berjarak beberapa meter di depannya terdapat sebuah perempatan, dan ia tengah menimbang jalur mana yang akan dia pilih ketika sebuah peluru melesat melewati kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berhenti diikuti kedua orang di belakangnya.

Iris sewarna madunya membulat horor ketika sebuah siluet muncul dari balik kabut di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya makin terpacu, membuat detak konstan di dadanya mulai berdentum makin cepat. Kise nyaris menjatuhkan bola basket di tangannya karena kaget ketika sosok di depannya menyeringai sadis. Dan ketika sosok itu mulai mengangkat senjatanya, hanya ada satu kata yang terbersit di pikiran Kise. "LARI!"

Bak kesetanan, Kise terus men- _dribble_ bola tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Ia tak tahu apa anggota timnya yang lain mengikutinya atau tidak ... yang jelas, ia terus berlari melewati belokan demi belokan. Ia sendiri cukup panik karena situasi ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada _horror thriller_ murahan yang ia tonton dengan kakak pertamanya—karena dipaksa. Masih segar diingatannya betapa minggu lalu ia datang ke sekolah dengan mata panda—meski telah ia samarkan dengan _concealer_ —karena film itu sempat memberinya mimpi buruk. _Dan demi Tuhan!_ Rasanya ia bisa mendengar teriakan salah satu rekan timnya serta tawa jahat penuh kepuasan di kejauhan. Kise bergidik ngeri.

 **...**

"Kupikir Yuki-onna itu benar-benar bersenang-senang." Aomine berkomentar setelah mendengar teriakan dan tawa feminin di suatu tempat.

 _Navy blue-_ nya awas mengamati sekeliling. Ia memang belum melewati inti labirin dan sayangnya— _atau untungnya?—_ yang tersisa dari timnya hanyalah dirinya seorang. Fakta ini membuat perasaannya bercampur-aduk. Di satu sisi tim _hunter_ akan lebih fokus mengejarnya karena tidak ada _mangsa_ lain di timnya yang bisa diburu ... sedang di sisi satunya ia merasa bersyukur, bahwa meski ia menjadi satu-satunya target buruan di timnya, ia tak perlu lagi membatasi kecepatannya untuk mengimbangi yang lain. Memang sedikit disesalkan karena setelah Tetsu menghilang dan dinyatakan gugur, anggota timnya yang lain pun ikut berjatuhan satu demi satu. _Yah ... tak mengherankan sih kalau yang memburu kami adalah sang Akai-oni._

Ia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Akashi, meski ia sedikit curiga karena sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan remaja itu lagi. Tapi Aomine tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Karena biar bagaimanapun, kontrol kecepatan Aomine yang _nyaris_ sempurna di lapangan basket itu tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Lagi pula ia ingin buru-buru keluar dari labirin berkabut yang membuatnya tak nyaman ini. Apalagi mengingat kini _tak ada satu orang pun_ yang berlari di belakangnya, ia tak ingin membayangkan _makhluk_ apa yang mungkin menunjukkan rupanya secara tiba-tiba. _Masih mending berpapasan dengan dua oni itu. Daripada yang muncul malah ..._ Aomine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan inti labirin supaya ia bisa sampai di garis _finish_ secepatnya.

 **...**

Kise memang telah kehilangan seluruh anggota timnya, dan itu tak hanya berlaku dalam artian 'berpencar—hilang' tapi juga 'hilang' yang bermakna 'gugur'. Ya, beberapa saat—yang cukup lama—memang telah berlalu ketika mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata. Dan sayangnya, nama anggota terakhir timnya baru saja diumumkan oleh Miki Arai. Ia tak tahu berapa banyak anggota yang tersisa di tim Aominecchi. Yang ia tahu, nama pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu belum pernah disebutkan baik oleh Momocchi ataupun Miki.

Sejujurnya ia berharap bisa berpapasan dengan Aominecchi dan bekerja sama, karena ia yakin mereka berdua akan mempunyai kesempatan lebih besar untuk menang dari tim _hunter_ daripada melakukannya sendiri-sendiri. Lagi pula, ia telah menyadari satu fakta krusial tentang permainan ini yang akan menguntungkan mereka berdua.

Entah sudah berapa tikungan, belokan dan perempatan yang ia lewati semenjak membebaskan diri dari Aiharacchi tadi. Ia juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu terbuang semenjak permainan ini dimulai. Kabut _dry ice_ ini memang bukan suatu hal yang menguntungkan bagi tim _quarry._ Benda ini menyamarkan sekeliling dan membuat mereka takkan tahu apa saja yang 'menunggu' di luar sana sampai sang _hunter_ menunjukkan taringnya.

Tanpa ia duga Kise melihat kelebatan berwarna biru tua di kejauhan. Ia pun bisa mendengar suara khas bola beradu dengan lantai dari arah tersebut. Dan jika dugaannya benar, sosok itu adalah orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Kise mempercepat _dribble_ -nya dan mengikuti bayangan tadi.

Pada akhirnya Kise berhasil menyusul Aomine saat mereka mencapai inti labirin. Tempat itu berbentuk bulat, cukup lapang dengan sebuah air mancur berpatung ikan mas sebagai pusatnya.

"Aominecchi!" Kise memanggil pemuda yang berlari di depannya.

"Kise?" Aomine menghentikan lajunya dan menengok ke arah Kise. Pemuda pirang itu baru berhenti ketika ia telah ada di dekat Aomine.

"Ternyata yang tersisa hanya kita berdua ya?"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin basa-basi, aku duluan." Aomine kembali men- _drabble_ bolanya melewati air mancur.

"Tunggu Aominecchi!" Kise segera berlari menyamai pemuda itu.

Aomine hanya melirik bosan Kise. "Apa maumu?"

Mereka telah melewati inti labirin dan kini kembali diapit oleh dinding tanaman.

"Aku ingin kita bekerja sama," jawabnya tanpa malu-malu.

"Hah?!"

"Jangan buru-buru menolak dulu, Aominecchi!" Kise menyahut panik saat muka Aomine terlihat semakin _ogah._ "Ini adalah kesempatan terbaik kita untuk memenangkan permainan. Lagi pula, aku sudah menyadari _hint_ yang bisa kita manfaatkan untuk mengalahkan tim _hunter._ "

Aomine menatapnya skeptis. " _Tumben_ kau bisa _mikir_."

" _Hidoi,_ Aominecchi!" Kise merengek tak terima. " _Begini-begini_ aku pandai mencari celah yang bisa memudahkan kita, tahu!"

"Maksudmu kau itu licik?"

Kise menghentikan rengekannya dan _akhirnya_ mengeluarkan seringaian. "Asal itu bisa membuat kita menang, tak masalah 'kan?"

Melihat perubahan ekspresi tak biasa dari sang _small forward,_ Aomine mulai tergugah rasa penasarannya. Ia memang tak seputus asa itu hingga ingin mencari bantuan, tapi jika ada kemudahan yang ditawarkan padanya dan kelihatannya cukup menarik, untuk apa menolaknya?

"Heh." Ia menyeringai sinis. "Oke, mari kita dengarkan apa rencanamu itu," putusnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

 **...**

"Akashi-san aku kehilangan visual target A1."

Yuki bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya ketika laporannya tak jua mendapat balasan. Ia sudah mencari Kise ke segala arah, tapi si pirang itu tetap saja tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. _Kalau saja aku tak meleng._

" _Tak apa."_ Yuki menghela napas lega ketika suara Akashi terdengar di telinganya. " _Saat ini A1 dan B1 sedang menuju wilayah J4, bergegaslah ke sana."_

Area J4 adalah sebuah wilayah yang berada di sisi timur labirin, dan sekitar lima belas blok dari wilayah itu adalah pintu keluar dari labirin ini. Jika tidak mau keduanya mencapai _goal_ terlebih dahulu, ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk menghentikan keduanya.

"Baik." Ia menjawab melalui mikrofon yang tersemat di kerah bajunya dan segera berlari menuju tempat kedua targetnya berada.

Jika dalam situasi normal mungkin ia akan melupakan letak J4 dan tidak tahu di mana posisinya saat itu, apalagi rute terdekat untuk mencapai tujuannya tadi. Tapi berkat _sesi belajar_ dengan Akashi sebelum sarapan kemarin, yang juga terus berlanjut selepas makan malam ... ia tak yakin akan bisa melupakan semua denah ini dalam waktu dekat. Yuki bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat cara mengajar Akashi yang bisa dibilang _amat sangat sparta_ itu. Meskipun ... ia sedikit penasaran sih bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu _semua_ posisi tim _quarry_ dengan tepat _._ Padahal setahunya, Akashi sama sekali tak memasang alat pelacak pada mereka.

 _Tapi ya sudahlah ..._ Anggap saja itu sebagai salah satu misteri dunia yang mungkin takkan pernah terpecahkan.

 **...**

Yuki sudah berada di area yang dimaksud Akashi beberapa saat kemudian. Gadis itu pun berlari-lari kecil sambil mendengarkan dengan saksama suara-suara di sekitarnya. Menunggu kehadiran Kise dan Aomine dengan siaga.

Penantiannya pun tak memakan waktu lama, karena setelah itu mulai terdengar suara keras bola beradu dengan lantai—seperti saat _dribble—_ di balik dinding labirin di kirinya. Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar mengikuti tak lama kemudian. Tanpa buang waktu, gadis itu segera melaju untuk memotong jalan kedua targetnya.

 **...**

Kise merasa cukup senang karena rencananya disetujui oleh Aomine. Ia pikir semua akan berjalan lancar selama mereka bekerja sama. Maka dari itu, ketika Aiharacchi menghadang keduanya, Kise hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "kau duluan saja, Aominecchi. Aku akan mengulur waktu."

Aomine memutar bola matanya bosan, "jangan sok keren," lalu menggangguk sebagai salam perpisahan. "Sampai jumpa di luar labirin, Kise."

Aihara memandang kepergian Aomine dengan tatapan heran. Kelabunya pun memicing curiga ketika melihat Kise masih tersenyum di depannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun mengejar pemuda pirang itu—yang tentu saja berlari berlawanan arah dengan Aomine tadi.

"B1 lepas dari visual, Akashi-san. Saat ini tengah memburu A1 yang lari ke area J5."

" _Selesaikan A1 secepat mungkin._ "

"Dimengerti." Yuki menutup laporannya. Membidik target yang bergerak apalagi ia pun sedang dalam posisi berlari memang cukup menyusahkan. Setelah mendapat jarak yang cukup pas, ia pun bersiap untuk mengambil kuda-kuda dan membidik sasarannya. Namun, belum sempat Yuki membawa senjatanya pada posisi menembak, senjata itu sudah terlepas—dengan paksa—dari tangan kanannya.

Ia tak menyangka jika sasarannya itu akan melempar bola ke senjatanya sekeras mungkin hingga benda itu hancur berantakan membentur lantai.

Yuki memandang Kise dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia memang jarang menonton tim basket sekolahnya, tapi ia tak _setak acuh_ itu hingga gagal mengenali salah satu jurus terkenal milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir pemuda di hadapannya itu meng - _copy_ salah satu jurus legendaris Kuroko hanya untuk merampas senjatanya!

"Kau sadar 'kan kalau dengan ini kau didiskualifikasi dari pertandingan?"

Kise mengendikkan bahunya. "Tak masalah, _toh_ tujuanku sudah terpenuhi." Ia tersenyum riang.

Aihara menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum kecil pun terulas di bibirnya. "Tampaknya kau sudah sadar dengan celah dari peraturan di _game_ ini."

"Ya." Kise mengaku.

"Karena Akashicchi menyebutkan _hanya ada dua_ peraturan yang berlaku, itu artinya kita bisa menggunakan _segala cara_ untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dan jika dugaanku benar," iris madunya bersitatap dengan kelabu Yuki, "hal inilah yang membuat Murasakicchi, Kurokocchi dan Midorimacchi gugur dengan sangat cepat 'kan?"

"Begitulah." Yuki membenarkan spekulasi Kise. "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja, Aiharacchi!"

"Tolong bawa senjata ini bersamamu ya? Kalau kau sudah sampai di menara pengawas, benda itu bisa kauberikan pada Momoi-san."

Kise mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih, Kise-san!" Aihara berlari pergi meninggalkan Kise sebelum memegang _earpiece_ di telinganya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. "Oh iya, ada pesan dari Akashi-san. Katanya kau harus mengganti senjata yang kau rusakkan, Kise-san! Sampai jumpa!"

"EEEH?!" Teriakan Kise tak dihiraukan Yuki yang telah berlari menjauhinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Rencana Kise untuk melucuti gadis itu dari senjatanya memang telah berhasil. Meski, rencana Kise yang berlari ke arah berlawanan untuk mengulur waktu sepertinya tidak bekerja pada gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana gadis berkecepatan biasa seperti Aihara bisa mendahuluinya untuk menghadangnya. Tapi kesempatan adalah kesempatan, dan Aomine akan melaksanakan bagian yang telah dipercayakan padanya sebaik mungkin.

Pintu keluar labirin pun hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya ... dan hanya _gadis_ itu yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dengan sepatu basket keluaran terbaru impiannya.

Sebuah seringai terkembang di wajahnya ketika membayangkan Akashi tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sampai ke sini dan menghentikannya. _Sudah jelas perbuatannya itu sia-sia belaka._

Aomine men- _dribble_ bola di tangannya dengan santai dan melaju dengan kekuatan penuh menerjang Aihara.

Gadis itu pun telah mempersiapkan diri memasang kuda-kuda. _Heh! Mungkin Aihara akan menjegalnya dan membekuknya sampai bantuan datang._

 _Tapi hal itu hanya akan terjadi di mimpinya!_

Sayangnya apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah kenyataan pahit _yang tidak hanya terjadi di mimpi Aihara._

Sedetik Aomine masih berdiri tegak bersiap melewati gadis itu, dan di detik berikutnya ia sudah tertelungkup di tanah dengan tangan yang _dicengkram_ erat ke belakang.

 _Huh? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

 **...**

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya." Momoi berkata sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan, meski ia tetap saja mengintip dari celah jari-jarinya.

"Tingkah mereka itu apa tidak terlalu dramatis ya?" Kise—yang akhirnya telah sampai di menara pengawas—ikut berkomentar setelah mengamati adegan _showdown_ Aomine dan Aihara. _Mereka berdua mengingatkanku akan film koboi yang digandrungi kakak keduaku._

Kuroko mengamati raut wajah pemuda di sampingnya dengan saksama. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Midorima-kun. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Aihara," sangkalnya cepat.

"Mido-chin," Murasakibara berkata malas, "Kuro-chin tidak menyebut nama Ai-chin lho," tambahnya setelah membuka bungkus _maiubo_.

Belum sempat Midorima menegur Murasakibara untuk tidak ikut campur, keduanya sudah dikejutkan oleh teriakan keras Momoi.

"Kyaaa!"

"Momoi-san ada apa?"

Keduanya segera mendekati Momoi seperti yang sudah dilakukan Kuroko. Kise yang memandang jendela yang mengarah ke labirin dengan tatapan tak percaya pun tak luput dari perhatian Midorima.

"Ada apa si—"

Midorima tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat memandang ke satu titik di kejauhan.

 **...**

Aihara telah membanting Aomine menggunakan _kotegaeshi,_ salah satu teknik bantingan di Aikido dengan cara memutar pergelangan tangan lawan ke arah luar. Ia memiliki beberapa detik—sebelum Aomine bangkit dan membalikkan keadaan dengan tenaganya—yang ia manfaatkan untuk melakukan kuncian secara duduk. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia keluarkan senjata lain dari balik pinggangnya untuk menodong leher belakang Aomine. Ya, gadis itu memang telah menyiapkan pisau mainan—yang telah diberi warna pada bilahnya—sebagai senjata cadangan untuk situasi darurat.

Tersadar dari syoknya, Aomine menelan udara dan melirik tak percaya pada gadis di sisi kanannya.

" _Check mate,_ Aomine-san."

Aomine memang tak bisa melihat ekspresi Aihara dengan jelas, namun ia bisa _merasakan_ seringaian dalam perkataan gadis itu.

Aihara pun _menghabisi_ Aomine dengan torehan biru di lehernya.

 **...**

Semua anggota tim basket kini telah berkumpul di dekat pintu masuk labirin, tempat di mana Akashi sebelumnya memberi penjelasan tentang _survival game_ ini. Dan karena satu-satunya tim _quarry_ yang tersisa berhasil ditaklukkan, pemenang dari game ini sudah jelas adalah tim _hunter._

Akashi memandangi para remaja yang tertunduk lesu di depannya dengan tatapan puas.

"Sayang sekali Aomine tidak bisa sampai di garis _finish_ padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi."

 _Sayang apanya?! Ini semua termasuk dalam rencanamu 'kan?! Dari awal memang tak ada kesempatan menang untuk tim quarry!_

Kise tersenyum skeptis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menghentikan Aominecchi, Aiharacchi." Iris madunya mengarah pada gadis yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan.

"Kalau dalam basket tentu aku takkan bisa mengalahkannya," Yuki mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi kalau di _game_ bebas seperti ini, aku bisa mempraktekkan teknik Aikido yang kupelajari untuk melumpuhkannya." Ia pun tersenyum sadis pada Aomine.

"Dengan kata lain kau tidak pernah berniat mengulur waktu sampai Akashi datang. Kau _memang_ berniat untuk menghentikanku!" tuduh Aomine.

"Ya, itu memang sudah direncanakan dari awal." Yuki mengaku.

"Aku memang sengaja memerintahkan Aihara untuk menyisakan kau dan Kise untuk babak akhir, karena aku _tahu_ Kise akan menyadari celah peraturan yang kujelaskan," tambah Akashi.

"Jadi kau memang sengaja menyingkirkan kami terlebih dahulu, Akashi-kun."

"Tepat sekali." _Ruby_ -nya kini mengarah pada Kuroko. "Kau dan teknik operanmu akan sangat berbahaya pada tahap akhir. Murasakibara juga takkan bisa ditumbangkan semudah itu jika berada di posisi Aomine."

"Dan Mido-chin?"

Akashi melirik remaja tinggi bersurai ungu itu sebelum memandang pemuda yang dibicarakan. "Tentunya teknik menembak jarak jauhnya akan membuat kalian menang—dengan mudah—jika _ring_ basket sudah ada dalam jangkauan tembakannya."

"Ternyata dari awal kami memang tak punya kesempatan untuk menang, _huh_?" Seringai Akashi dan senyum puas Aihara menjadi jawaban tak langsung dari pertanyaan Midorima.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hallooo~ Saya kembali dengan 8k+ untuk chapter terbaru~ *dilempar sampah karena ngilang lama*

Sebelumnya maaf banget karena alasanku pun kayak lagu lama (sibuk kuliah&nyari kerja, acara nikahan kakak sampai— _uhuk_ —OTP 4 tahun yang karam dengan nistanya).

Tapi setelah kelar UAS dan lagi libur semester, nggak tahu kenapa _mood_ ngetik dapet lagi hingga akhirnya tiga-empat harian ini aku ngebut ngetik sampai jam dua pagi.

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada _reader_ yang masih setia dan _masih mau_ membaca fic ini, termasuk yang sudah _follow_ dan _fave_. Semoga chapter baru yang minim romens ini bisa sedikit memuaskan dahaga kalian! /halah/

Dan pastinya, terima kasih banyak—pake banget—buat **Kuroshi Len, KurosakI2241, Silent Reader, Phantom Klein, Usagi Mugi-desu, Yuiko Narahashi, Vryheid, Tanaka-kun, Yuka Akimura,** dan **silentreader** yang sudah mereview fic ini. _Thanks a lot guys!_ *peluk satu-satu*

Di bawah ini adalah balasan _review non-login,_ bagi yang memakai akun, balasan _review_ akan dikirim lewat PM! :"D

 **KurosakI2241:** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan _review_! Maaf banget harapanmu yang terakhir g terjadi dan aku malah hiatus agak lama. #plak Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang buatmu ya? Dan maaf juga _scene_ AkaAi juga masih sedikit, maklum belum saatnya _full_ romens. :"))

 **Silent Reader:** Namanya juga Emperor Merah, kalau nggak bisa manfaatin suasana ya bukan dia. *slaps* Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih atas _review_ -nya ya? :"))

 **Phantom Klein:** Holla~ Maaf banget ya, untuk sekarang MidoAi-nya masih harus samar-samar, mereka malu sih kalau diumbar mulu. *plak* Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih atas _review_ -nya! :"))

 **Vryheid:** Salam kenal juga Vryheid-san! Maaf ya kalau _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya kurang panjang, maklum, imajinasi _author_ -nya kadang suka ilang sih. :"D Siapa ya kira-kira yang bermonolog di awal-awal? _Author_ -nya juga ikutan _kepo_ nih. Mungkin suatu saat nanti mas atau mbaknya bakal memperkenalkan diri. :"3 Dan untuk yang bilang "menarik" di chapter 1 memang si Bang Aka. Soal Nijimura, kemungkinan bakal muncul di chapter depan atau mungkin dua-tiga chapter lagi ... atau mungkin tidak muncul sama sekali? Mas Niji-nya susah dipanggil buat syuting sih, jadi belum muncul-muncul deh. Ho ho ho ... muncul lagi deh satu penyuka AkaAi. Terima kasih atas _review_ -nya ya? :"))

 **Tanaka-kun:** _Nggak papa_ kok, makasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini ya Tanaka-kun! Ceritanya sudah dilanjut, dan sayangnya belum ada _scene_ berarti untuk AkaAi. Terima kasih sudah me- _review_! :"))

 **Yuka Akimura:** Hahaha ... bagian sedihnya memang belum muncul kok, nanti kalau kukeluarin semua bakal sedikit _scene_ hepi-hepinya, jadi untuk sekarang mau fokus ke yang senang-senang dulu. Kapan Yuki jadian sama Akashi? Jawabannya akan ada di ending. Dan apakah endingnya bakalan _sad_? Sayangnya untuk dua pair utama memang ada satu yang mau nggak mau harus dikorbankan. Terima kasih atas semangat dan _review_ -nya! :"))

 **silentreader:** Sudah dilanjut! Terima kasih atas review-nya ya! :"))

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya, _minna_!

Sign,

 **A. Airys**

* * *

 **Catatan Kecil:**

1\. Sekitar empat puluh enam juta tujuh ratus ribu rupiah.

 _2\. Maebashi Koen_ atau Taman Maebashi adalah sebuah taman tertua di wilayah Gunma yang terletak di dekat Gunung Akagi. Atraksi terkenal di taman ini adalah kolam yang menyerupai bentuk geografi wilayah Gunma dan bunga sakura yang di tanam di area sebelumnya Kastil Maebashi berada.

3\. Senjata mainan yang menyerupai pistol atau revolver yang juga berukuran hampir sama dengan aslinya. Senjata ini biasa digunakan dalam permainan _airsoft_ (olahraga yang mensimulasikan kegiatan militer) _._

4\. Singkatan dari _Ball Bearing,_ yaitu peluru bulat berbahan plastik yang berdiameter 6 mm dengan berat bervariasi. Aslinya, peluru ini tidak meninggalkan bekas biru seperti dalam cerita. Tapi untuk kepentingan plot, anggap saja Akashi memesan peluru khusus yang bisa meninggalkan bekas biru pada target (sebagai pencegah anggota yang tertembak untuk berbuat curang).

5\. Sekitar dua juta tiga ratus tiga puluh ribu rupiah.


End file.
